The Other Side
by TeArS oF fAtE
Summary: COMPLETE LE JP. Continued from Snape's Worst Memory in OotP. James loves Lily, Lily hates James, But why does she keep running into him? (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES) From the last day of fifth year, to the last day of their lives.
1. And it Began

****

A/N: I do not own anything in this story including characters, phrases, games, ETC! This chapter is just here. It won't be that great, but I'll make the rest of them good, okay? Stick around! R+R, and please no flames. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO WARM UP MY HOT COCOA THAT WILL HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S A LOSE - LOSE SITUATION!

=Chapter 1=

"Dammit! I don't get it," Muttered a messy haired, hazel eyed boy known as James Potter. He angrily punched a pillow across the boys' dorm so it made a loud _'thump'_ against the wall.

"Thinking of the Lily of your life again, prongs?" asked his blue eyed best friend, Sirius Black.

He grinned as he watched his best friend pace the room.

"I tell Snivellus to back off her and she gets mad at ME!" He retrieved the pillow and through it in at the door.

Just then the door opened to reveal sandy haired Remus Lupin who had just got hit by a pillow. He glanced at it, then at James, and finally looked to Sirius, "Let me guess," He grinned, "Thinking of this afternoon again?"

"You got it, Moony," Sirius answered not taking his eyes off the frustrated James.

+

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him, Lily?" asked Ness, a dark haired, brown eyed girl.

Lily took her eyes off the book she was reading to look at her best friend, "what and whom are you talking about?"

"She's talking about this afternoon," Piped up the blonde haired, dark skinned girl, Belle who was sitting to the right of Ness, "About how you told Potter that you wouldn't go out with him if it was the choice between him and the giant squid." She grinned as she thought about what happened.

=

__

Flashback (Not that you'll need it)

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She looked at James with every sign of great dislike, "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more like the fact that he exists_, if you know what I mean…."_

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone_."_

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Said Lily.

End Flashback

=

Lily shuddered at the thought of her going on a date with Potter, "I don't think I was being mean at all! In fact, I think I was being truthful." With that said, she put her book back on her knees and apparently began to read again, although her eyes weren't moving.

"We should go now," Ness said, taking away Lily's book, "The end of the year feast is going to start in a bit."

The three girls nodded and left.

+

"I can get any other girl I want! Why not her?" James asked as he chucked a pillow at Wormtail.

"Ow!"

"Get over it, prongs! Let's just go! The end of the year feast is going to begin," Moony looked at his watch as he got up.

"Whatever," James got up, took another pillow and through it at Wormtail.

+

The next morning, everyone started to load the Hogwarts Express getting ready to go home.

"So, what's going to happen this summer?" Padfoot asked as he and his friends entered the last compartment, "I'm staying over at your house like always, Prongs, What are we going to do this year?"

"Not sure yet," Prongs looked at Moony and Wormtail, "What did you parents say? Are you coming or staying?"

"My mom said I could go, long as I send her an owl every week," Moony rolled his eyes.

"My mom and dad said no," Wormtail answered sulkily, "We're going to the states for Summer."

+

"Dang! I think all the compartments are taken," muttered an angry Belle.

Lily's face lit up as she pointed to the second to last compartment, "That one's open!"

The three grinned and entered it.

"What should we do now?" Lily asked each of them.

Belle pulled out a deck of muggle cards, "We can play Jin, Go Fish, Poker, Crazy Eights-"

"How about," Ness interrupted, grinning mischievously, "we play Strip poker."

The door opened, and Frank Longbottom's girlfriend, Alice walked in shyly, "Do you guys mind if I stay in here for the ride?"

"Not at all," Lily smiled sweetly, "In fact, we were just about to play a game."

+

"What should we do now?" Wormtail asked, after 15 minutes of the train ride.

"We could always do something with this," Padfoot smirked as he pulled out a chocolate frog.

Prongs grabbed it, and whispered an incantation to make the chocolate frog-

+

Lily, Alice, Belle, and Ness heard a loud explosion from the compartment to the right.

"I'll go check it out," Lily said putting down her cards. She slowly walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Should we tell her that she's only wearing her bra, panties, and a sock?" Alice asked.

"Naw," Belle and Ness said in unison.

+

"That was bloody brilliant, Prongs," Moony said as he wiped chocolate from his face.

Just then, the door slammed open to reveal Lily Evans wearing her underwear, and a sock. Prongs looked her up and down, grinning at the view.

Lily looked at the four of them, "I would have thought it was the marauders! What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Padfoot answered wearing a feigned look of innocents.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked out.

+

The three girls looked up at Lily when she walked in.

"It was the marauders," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Um," Ness bit her lip, trying not to laugh, "Did there happen to be a cold breeze there?"

Lily shut the door behind her, looking wide eyed at her friends. She then looked at the cards, and her jaw fell open. She looked down at the few clothes she was wearing.

"You guys didn't stop me?" she asked looking angrily at them.

They backed away from her a bit. Lily had a HORRIBLE temper. The cautiously shook their heads no.

Lily then snorted a bit, which soon led to laughter, "You- guys- should've- seen- Potter's- face," She managed to say between her guffawing.

All four of them began to laugh, and soon the compartment was in hysterics.

Lily put on her clothes and walked out the door, trying not to laugh. She left it wide open as she walked towards the compartment to the right.

The three girls heard the marauders' compartment door open, and then heard Lily's voice say, "Sorry about that! I just wanted to show you guys something you'll never see from me again!" They heard the door shut, and began to laugh again.

+

Hours later, Moony woke up the rest of the marauders, "We're at kings cross station," He said.

They all departed grumpily, without as much as a glimpse of the girls. Wormtail said his goodbyes and left for his mother.

Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs went to go find Mrs. Potter. 

"What are we going to do for vacation?" Prongs asked after they found her.

She forced a twitchy smile and said, "We're going to go visit Mom in Paris. They told us to go the Muggle way… Our flight leaves tomorrow."

"Fantastic," Padfoot muttered to them as soon as Mrs. Potter was out of ear shot, "A summer with the nagging buffalo prongs calls grandmother."

+

Lily said her goodbyes and eventually met up with her parents.

"Guess what, Lily-kins," Her dad asked.

"Hmm?" Lily looked at them.

"We're going to go visit your favorite cousin in Paris!" Her mom said as she gave Lily a big hug.

"When we get home, get packed, because our flight leaves tomorrow!" Her dad hugged her, and they were off.

=End Chapter=


	2. Dodge the Bullet

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic including characters, inanimate objects, places, games, phrases, ETC.

Please bear with me. I do NOT know where this story is going… I just started writing one day…

+

=Chapter 2=

When her parents said they were leaving in the morning, they really meant morning. Lily got on the plane at 1:00 in the morning, and seated herself at the window seat. She could probably care less who it was that sat next to her.

She quickly fell asleep after the take off. About five minutes later, she awoke feeling the chair next to her move a bit. Lily didn't want to bother them, thinking that the person wanted to sleep as much as she did, so didn't even open her eyes, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

=

Sirius got the window seat, as James got the aisle. Remus sat right across from them, sitting next to some unknown woman. Even if it was 12:50 when they loaded, they were fully awake.

"Too bad wormtail couldn't come," James said as he dodged a pillow that came flying towards him from Remus's side. A second pillow came and knocked his glasses off.

"Sorry about that, Prongs ol' buddy, ol' pal," He heard Sirius's voice.

James got up to look for his glasses, and then heard them crumble under his first step. His temper then acted up, "DAMMIT!" He yelled loud enough to wake up the whole first class.

"Excuse me, sir," Said a flight attendant, "Due to the fact that you are making such a ruckus, we have to move you back there," she pointed to the lower class.

He nodded and allowed him to be guided by the woman. He couldn't see a thing due to his glasses being broken. James plopped down at the first empty seat he could find. Next to him, someone that looked to have red hair, was sleeping soundly.

__

'She smells familiar,' He said as he sniffed the air around them a bit.

=

"Lily? Lily-kins" Mrs. Evans woke Lily, trying not to wake the sleeping raven haired boy next to her, though. "We're here."

Lily took her stuff. Everything seemed so blurry, due to the fact that she didn't get enough sleep. 

__

'Something smells familiar,' she said as she walked past the sleeping man. She then shrugged and walked out.

=

"Hey Prongs! Wake up!" Sirius and Remus were hitting James with their pillows. He wouldn't budge.

=

Lily gave a quick hug to her aunt and uncle, then gave a large hug to her favorite cousin.

"Nice to see you again, Nick," She greeted her brown haired cousin.

"Same feeling here, Lils!"

=

"Dammit, Prongs! Wake up! Your mom fixed up your glasses!" Remus yelled as he placed them on James's face.

=

"Let's go! The traffic is rough!" Lily's uncle Phil guided them through the crowds.

=

Sirius and Remus took two glasses of iced water and poured it on James's head. He then awoke, and chased his two best friends out of the plane. He tripped on a gold necklace with some flower on it. He decided to take it, and continued to chase his friends. (Their luggage was being taken by Mister and Mrs. Potter.)

Sirius and Remus split up. James went after Remus first. He slammed into a girl.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"Sorry," He muttered to her, his eyes still on Remus.

=

"So how has life been to you?" Nick asked with a nice smile.

"It's been good, y-" Just then, someone slammed into Lily's shoulder, "Ow!"

"Sorry," The unknown person muttered to her. Lily didn't even bother to look at the idiot that bumped into her, "As I was saying, how has life been good to YOU?"

"Boring!"

They both stepped into the car and it drove off leaving the airport behind. Lily felt like she left something else behind as they drove off.

=

James through his shoe which bounced off Remus's head and hit Sirius's head. "TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!" He yelled through the crowds.

"That's enough," Mr. Potter said as he took the three boys to a car where Mrs. Potter was waiting. As soon as they got buckled in, they drove off leaving the airport behind.

===

The next week, Lily's parents and Nick's Parents said they were going to go out for some all day adult time. Soon after they left, Petunia said she was going to go look for some guys she could snog.

"Not that it will matter to you," she sneered at Lily and Nick, "Because I am the only one of the three of us that could get a date!"

"Just smile at them and they'll feint," Nick sneered back.

"You guys are just little immature idiots!" Petunia yelled over her shoulder as she headed for the door

"Shut up, you horse-faced broomstick!" Lily called after her sister.

"What do you want to do today, Lils?" Nick asked after Petunia slammed the door.

"Hmm… I haven't seen the Eiffel Tower yet. Let's go see that!" Lily said excitedly. He nodded and they left.

=

"James! Your posture is horrible! Sirius! Tuck in your shirt! Remus! Shine your shoes! Sirius! Button your shirt all the way! Remus! Your tie is askew! Fix it! James! Comb your hair some more!" James's grandmother was bossing the three around like there was no tomorrow. "My goodness, Maureen," She addressed James's mother, "Didn't you teach these three their manners? THEY DON'T HAVE ANY GOOD ROBES WORTH SHOWING!" She began to screech now.

Mrs. Potter looked as if she was about to kill everyone. She then handed some muggle money to three boys and said, "Go get some good clothes that are," she shuddered a bit," worth showing."

The three of them got up quickly and practically ran for the door.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" James's Grandmother found something wrong once again, "DO NOT RUN OUT THE DOOR LIKE SAVAGE ANIMALS! WALK PEACEFULLY! NOW TRY THAT AGAIN!"

=

The walk to the Eiffel tower was a long one. It took about 1 hour, due to the fact that the two cousins kept stopping to try some food. As soon as they got to the top, the sight they saw was-

"Beautiful," Lily whispered as she took a picture.

"You know what was beautiful?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Look! I didn't mean to lose it!"

"That one item cost me 58 dollars," He said. Lily wasn't even looking at her cousin anymore, but merely at something over his shoulder.

"Isn't that it?" she asked pointing at the dangling item that was shining over the edge.

He looked at the direction she was pointing and nodded. Lily quickly made her way towards there, poked the person that was holding the shining item on the shoulder, and went speechless when he turned around and grinned at her.

=

After James, Sirius, and Remus bought the new 'acceptable clothes,' they decided to do some sight seeing. They made their way to the Eiffel tower. James felt something shake in his pocket whenever he took a step. He then pulled out the golden necklace he found on the plane.

"Hey Prongs! What's that?" Sirius asked as stared at the dangling gold item in James's hand.

"I don't know!" James answered. He held it over the railing so it shown in the pretty light, "I found it on the plane."

"It looks familiar," Remus said.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"What's that flower on it?" Sirius asked as it dangled over the railing.

"That's where I saw it," Remus grinned at it.

"I don't get it," James and Sirius said in unison, taking their eyes off of it to look at Remus.

"That flower is a lily."

Just then, James felt someone tap at his shoulder. He turned around and grinned at a shocked Lily Evans who gasped at the sight of him.

=End chapter=

****

A/N: I swear I'll make it get better soon! Right now it's kinda sucky! Please don't give up on it!!!

R+R! All flames will be used to warm up a hot cocoa that will help me write the next chapter!!!


	3. The Other Side of Lily

****

I do not own anything in this story including characters, places, games, phrases, ETC

+

=Chapter 3=

With everyone still gone, Nick took the marauders back to his home. Lily looked disgruntled with the idea. The whole time, she angrily fiddled with her golden necklace.

Lily sat in one of the armchairs across from her cousin, who also sat in an armchair. James and Sirius shared a couch that was to the right of Nick. Across from them, Remus sat in another couch. They all sat in silence for a minute until Nick broke it:

"So," He began with a smirk planted on his face, "Lily-kins looks a bit angry that you are here! How do you guys know each other?"

Remus spoke up, "From school. We all go to the same school."

"If you all go to the same school, then why does my favorite cousin," he nodded towards Lily, "Look so angry?"

"Jamsie-boy here," Sirius pointed at James, "And your _Lily-kins_ don't get along too well."

James feigned a hurt look, "Lily, dearest! Why do you hate me so? Can't you see that fate has brought us together?"

"Why is fate against me?" She muttered, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Fate is for you! Fate loves you. JAMES IS FATE!" Nick sang in a loud, off-key voice. The marauders laughed loudly. Lily just got up and headed for her room.

=

A bit later, Nick entered Lily's room, "Lils? We're going out. Feel free to roam around town, just as long as you can find your way back, okay?"

"What are you guys up to now?" Lily asked looking up from her book.

"We're going to plant a few bombs in some guy's office. It appears they know my boss. They have the bombs. I'm going to plant them, while the marauders distract the three women that look after the office."

Lily rolled her eyes, and walked out the door after the marauders. At least she'll be able to roam around town.

=

Lily soon found herself across the street from a coffee shop. She looked at it, and found the three marauders standing with her cousin, "And to think I thought he'd come out of his idiotic ways," she said looking at her cousin, "He's like a fifth marauder!"

Lily looked at Nick's face come up in utter shock. Three women walked up to them, but so did a man that was his boss. _'Now that I think about it… Nick didn't talk about his boss coming… I guess his plan isn't working!'_

=

"Who is that guy?" James muttered to Nick.

"That's my boss," He answered, eyes wide with shock, "If he's here, then our plan won't work."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Remus asked the three other guys.

"Continue with the plan! Maybe he'll leave," Sirius said hopefully.

The group of four walked up to the group of three. "Good day, Evans," Nick's boss said, "What did you need of us."

"I wanted these three beauties to meet my three friends!" He answered, desperately thinking for away for this all to work.

"Good. Then we may talk about your pay… I think I have to lower it a bit because-" Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Everyone looked around to see Lily Evans, looking furiously beautiful staring at him, "Don't forget about me," She practically purred. "It's very nice to meet you sir. My name is Lillian Evans. I'm Nicholas's brother."

The older man raised an eyebrow, "Charmed," He took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Dimitri Olivier."

"Well, dear Dimitri," Lily took a step closer, "Why don't you get me a drink? I'll take a frappaccino with no more, no less than 2 teaspoons of sugar." She tiptoed and leaned a bit further, "Please?" she breathed into his ear.

"C-c-come! Let's go get these few people drinks!" He stuttered and walked away, followed by the three giggling women.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Lily stomped on her cousin's foot, "First of all: Your plan had better work, because I am not doing this all for naught! Second: You owe me SO much! Third: If he gets even a LITTLE touchy, I'm not going to hesitate to slap him hard." She took a deep breath, "What kind of women does he like, just in case."

Her cousin gave her a big hug, "Thanks a lot Lils," He backed away, "You already got the type of women he likes down pat! He likes picky sluts." He ran off towards the office.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm only doing this for my cousin," she said pointing at the three smirking people in front of her.

"Breaking rules now, Ms. Evans?" James asked her, obviously amused by her change of attitudes from when they were in school.

She looked at him in the eye and answered, "You can't break any rules, if there are no rules to break, Mr. Potter." A mischevious grin that matched The one James or Sirius wore when they had just finished a pranking split her face. She then turned heel to look at the three women and man that came rushing towards them, drinks in hand.

=

The plan went by perfectly, thankfully. Soon, it was time for the three guys to go back to the 'nagging buffalo,' and the two Evans to go back home.

"You do realize, I might have to use what happened today against you," James said before Lily walked off.

"If you do," She turned to look him strait in the eye, "Don't expect me to take it lying down."

He walked back with his two friends and accepted all the bitching they got from James's grandmother. James took all of the yelling with a grin, after all, what was a few yells compared to seeing the other side of prefect Lily Evans?

=End Chapter=

****

Note from the author:

They're all going back to Hogwarts for the next chapter. That's right. We'll all see that blasted Pettigrew again! BLAST HIM! Oh well. Thanks to all my reviewers. See you soon.

****

PS:

I lied in the beginning. The phrase, "you can't break any rules if there are no rules to break," is indeed mine… so when I said that I do not own any phrases… I lied. 

o.0

R+R Please no flames.


	4. Truth or Dare?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic, including characters, (some) phrases, (most) words, places, inanimate objects, ETC.

=Chapter 4=

The 7 weeks flew by quickly. It was time to get back to England so that Lily could get her school supplies. When they got on the flight, they were told to go to the same seats as before. Lily did so, and was soon joined by James Potter. He had a glint in his eye which caused Lily to ask, 

"What did you do now?"

James looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "You can tell when I do something?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"What kind of an answer is that? Well, you see… I was moved here because Padfoot- err- Sirius broke my glasses last flight. So-"

=

Meanwhile, up in first class, Sirius's front pocket just exploded.

=

"You put a cherry bomb in his front pocket?" Lily asked, her eyes wide, "How did you do _that_ without him noticing???"

James looked at her again, "I'll teach you… if you go out with me," he added quickly, "Go on, Evans! Go out with me! Heck, I'll teach you on our first date if you want."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned the other way. She slept for the rest of the trip.

=

As soon as she got home, two owls delivered her letters. The usual from Hogwarts, and the other one from Ness asking if she could go with them to Diagon Alley.

"Mom, Dad? Can I PLEASE go with them?" She asked using some puppy dog eyes.

"Sure! Just be sure to come home by 10:00, or call telling us where you are!" Her parents answered. Lily jumped for joy and ran up the stairs to get dressed. Petunia was blocking her 

door.

"Going to get your supplies I see! Sometimes I ask myself why I have to share a home with a freak," She sneered.

"Funny," Lily replied, coldly, "I ask mum and dad that every day." She walked around her elder sister and went to get dressed.

=

"That trip was horrid," Sirius complained as the three walked back into the Potter Manor. It was large and spacious, but very homey as well.

"Remus, cut your hair! Remus, Your posture!" He put down his book to imitate James's Grandmother.

James and Sirius laughed at a decent imitation.

Three owls dropped off a Hogwarts letter for each of them.

"You guys can go and get your supplies today," Mr. Potter said while walking through the door. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Mrs. Potter came in looking tired.

"Maureen, James's hair is messed up, it came from your side of the family!" She mocked, "Maureen, I complain about everything and soon, your head will explode from all my 

COMPLAINTS!" Her voice grew louder with every word. The three boys laughed at the imitation, and got ready for Diagon Alley.

=

"Wow, Lily! You spent the whole weekend with Potter?" Belle asked, her face glowing.

"Who wouldn't give to be in your shoes???" Ness asked.

"And I thought summer was supposed to help me get _away_ from the marauders," Lily sighed.

"I truly am hurt," They heard a voice from behind them. All three turned to look at Sirius Black. 

The other three marauders were surrounding him, all four wearing identical smiles. Sirius was clutching his robes with his right hand, the other placed on his head, "And, dear Lily-kins, I thought you LOVED US!"

Lily just grabbed her friends and ran.

=

The four boys watched as the three girls ran the opposite way and burst out laughter.

"How was your summer?" Peter asked.

"Horrible," James answered, "We spent summer at my Grandmother's house." The three boys then began to imitate James's grandmother, "James, comb your hair."

"Sirius, button up all those buttons!"

"Remus, shine those shoes!"

Peter then started to laugh. His laugh sounded like a fish gasping for air (have you ever heard someone laugh like that?).

=

"Wow! Lily, look!" Ness said, pointing at the window of a shop, "Wizard camera's are on sale!"

"So?" Lily and Belle asked in unison.

"You can take pictures and save them! Next year IS our last year at Hogwarts after all, why not make a scrapbook to remember everything that happened?"

They thought about this for a moment, "Good idea," Lily said, "I love scrap books!"

They all walked in and bought one wizard camera each.

===

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Lily gave them both kisses, "I love you, so much! See you for Christmas!"

"Bye Lily!" They said in unison.

A bell rang throughout the platform which meant they hadto load the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll owl you whenever I can!" Lily said as she joined her friends. They all went into the second to last compartment with Alice again, and heard a familiar explosion sound next door. Today they decided to ignore it by:

"TRUTH, DARE, DOUBLE DARE, PROMISE TO REPEAT?!" Ness screamed to Lily.

"Truth," Lily answered peacefully.

"If you were forced to date a hufflepuff, who would it be?"

Lily thought for a moment, "Amos Diggory, I guess."

"OOH! LILY GOT THE HOTS FOR MR. DIGGORY?" Alice asked, eyebrows raised.

"No! There aren't that many Hufflepuffs that have the same opinion as me that's all," Lily answered in a matter of factly tone of voice, "Belle, Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to Repeat"

"Truth."

"Who would you like to take some whip cream, spray it on their neck, and then lick it off?"

"Sirius Black," She answered without hesitation, "Ness, Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to Repeat"

"Truth."

"If you would allow any marauder to get in your pants, who would it be?"

"James Potter," She said quickly, "But I wouldn't mind giving him up for Lily here," She winked at her best friend, "Anyway, Alice, truth, dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat?"

"Double Dare."

"Go french your boyfriend!"

Alice grinned and left for a minute. She came back about five minutes later with a hickey on her neck. "Now what?"

Ness thought for a moment, "WRITE AN ANONYMOUS LOVE LETTER TO SNAPE!" The girls burst into hysterics. 

They soon put an anonymous love letter under a compartment door. It went something like this:

__

'Dearest Severus,

__

You won't believe how much I love you. Every day I wish I could just run my hands through your hair, then I come back to reality. I have long blonde hair that reaches down to my shoulders, and am a pure-blood who hates Gryffendor. See if you can find me, darling.

__

Love,

__

Your Secret Admirer'

"Blonde hair that's shoulder lengthed," Lily laughed, "He might end up thinking it's Malfoy!"

Alice laughed and turned to Lily, "Lily, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go snog James Potter," She raised her eyebrows.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"I'll go make sure she does," Ness said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

Just then, the compartment door slammed open, and none other than James Potter walked in. 

"What's with all this screaming?"

"James," Lily began as she stood up. He ruffled his hair with his hand like he always did, "Come here," he did so. She then grabbed his collar, tiptoed and kissed him right on the lips. He seemed surprised for a moment, but soon kissed her back. His response was so deep, so passionate, she didn't want to let go.

'He uses a lot of tongue,' she thought to herself. _'But just the right amount.' _Soon, she felt the 

eyes of her friends looking at her, and pushed him off.

"It was a dare, don't think too much of it." She told him, strait forward.

He grinned at her, "If you say so," And he left.

Lily sat down and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, "Here, Lils," Ness said holding a piece of paper in front of Lily, "Promise me you'll keep it, no matter what, okay?"

Lily looked at her for a moment and nodded her head. The other three girls grinned as Ness shoved it into Lily's face.

She opened it and blushed. It was a picture of her grabbing James by the collar and kissing him.

"In memory of your first kiss," Belle said.

"A promise is a promise," Lily said as she put the picture in what was soon to be her scrap book. 

The game continued until they made it to Hogwarts.

=End Chapter=

Author: Sorry about the whole mix up in the last chapter... Lily meant to say that she was Nick's _Cousin_ not brother! EHEHEHE! I think I'll stop updating everyday... do to the fact that BLASTED SCHOOL IS STARTING DANGIT! Thanks a lot to my 5 reviewers... now click on the "review" button so i can have SIX reviews!!! No flames please?


	5. First Day Madness

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (some) phrases, (most) words, (Most) characters, inanimate objects, songs, ETC.

=Chapter 5=

"What do you guys have today?" Belle asked the five guys (James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank [Lonbottom]), and the three other girls (Lily, Ness, and Alice) the next morning.

"Double Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily answered.

"Double Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes for Mondays," Ness answered as Belle took away her schedule.

"I got the same thing as you," Bell said, comparing the two papers, "For today at least."

"YAY! Frank and I got the same schedules! Exactly the Same!" Alice said, her face glowing, "Divination, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts for today!"

"I got the same thing as Lily-kins here," James said, pointing at Lily, "Only I have Care of Magical Creatures in place of her double arithmancy."

"SCORE!" Sirius yelled as he punched the air, "Got the same thing as you, Prongsy!"

"I thought you hated Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily said, looking at James.

"I do," He answered, while putting some scrambled eggs onto his plate, "But I've decided to become and Auror. Therefore, I need D.A.D.A." James smiled and looked up at Lily, "Who would've thought you knew me so well?" He asked with a wink.

Lily just rolled her eyes and looked at Peter and Remus, "How about you two?"

"Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures today," Remus answered looking through his schedule, "How about you, Wormtail?"

Peter looked crestfallen, "Double Potions, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts!" He answered, "I suck at all of them."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Frank said, patting Peter's back, "You survived last year during the O.W.L s!"

"We'd best go," Lily said, checking her watch, "Classes start in five minutes."

They all separated their own ways.

=

The whole first class seemed like forever. Lily, Belle, and Ness struggled to stay awake and take notes.

They didn't even _learn_ anything in that class. All they did was discuss the rules. That meant they could pass notes, just as long as the teacher didn't see them. (Let's make this Easy. Lily's notes will be underlined, Belle's will be in italics, and Ness's will be bolded!)

Won't this Day ever end???

__

Look at the bright side! We get to see one another again!!!

****

Yeah! At least we can look forward to that.

But think about it! We won't talk that much, due to the homework…

****

Damn homework.

__

Why do they curse us with it?

****

They hate us!

Whatever

__

So, Lily! You saw Potter's schedule, what classes do you guys have together?

Why would that be important???

****

So that we know how much time you spend together!!!

We have the two classes today, Potions, Herbiology and history of magic tomorrow, and charms the day after tomorrow

__

OOH LA LA! GETTING TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOUR BELOVED ARE WE?

****

Yahoo, Lily!

Shut it.

=

"MR. POTTER! MR. BLACK! WILL YOU PLEASE COME DOWN FROM THERE?" Ms. Alkse, the Care of Magical Creatures professor was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"In a bit!" Sirius and James yelled simultaneously.

The two took advantage of the 'flying on the hyppogriff' a bit two far. They were now playing a game which included pushing the opponent off.

"MR. POTTER! MR. BLACK! DETENTIONS FOR THE BOTH OF YOU AND FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFENDOR! IF YOU STAY UP THERE, THEN EXPECT FIFTY POINTS!" Ms. Alkse yelled, her voice echoing across the school yard.

"Detentions already," Sirius said with a grin.

"Hogwarts record of most detentions, here we come!" James said, making a safe landing. He patted the Hyppogriff, and then gave Sirius a high five.

They both walked over to schedule their detentions, wearing identical smiles.

=

Lily cursed herself silently as she came into Tansfiguration, early enough not to get scolded, but late enough to not to find a good seat.

"Yoo-hoo!" She heard a voice call her, "Lily-kins!" She turned around to see the last available seat between James and Sirius.

"Oh, God," She muttered to herself as she made her way there.

"We got detentions," James said with a thumbs up.

"And why would you be happy about that?" She asked, pulling out her Transfiguration Book.

"We're aiming for the most amount of Detentions in Hogwarts History!" Sirius said, wearing a smile as he twiddled his wand (Not that one, for you interesting minded people [me included]) between his fingers.

"Whatever," Lily said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I'll tell you more about it, if you go out with me," James leaned forward and whispered it into her ear, "Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks."

"Like I'd ever go with you," Lily said to him, as she pushed his head away.

"Let's begin," Professor McGonnagal said as she came in through the door. Her robes swishing behind her.

Just then, the slytherins that were in that class stood up, and began to dance.

A furious look, identical to Professor McGonnagal's, came across Lily's face as she looked at the two boys on either side of her. Sirius smirked and James winked.

"What are you _doing_?" Lily fumed. "Stop this at once, before you guys get another detention!"

"That's the plan," James told her. He flicked his wand, and the Slytherin's robes changed into leather bikini's with high cut, high heeled boots. They looked like ugly strippers as they walked to the front of the class, pushing McGonnagal towards the door.

Lily watched them, and her furious expression twitched. _'Please don't laugh! Please, MY GOD, Don't laugh, Lily Evans!'_ she silently begged herself. She clasped a hand over her mouth, her face reddening from holding in her fits of laughter. The slytherins then paired up in twos. Malfoy and Snape in front, where everyone could see. The pairs held each other close, _'Lily Evans, Don't laugh!'_

=

__

'She looks like she's going to laugh any minute!' James thought to himself as he looked at Lily. Her face was reddening, as she put a hand over her mouth.

He made eye contact with Sirius, and they both grinned. Sirius muttered something that caused the slytherins to go up to the front of the class in pairs.

Then, Sirius muttered something so that they-

=

The class busted out in uncontrollable laughter.

Lily managed to calm herself and regained her furious expression as the Slytherins danced at the front of the room. It looked like some kind of a screwed up royal ball.

"Stop this at once, James Potter!" She yelled over the laughter, glaring at James.

"On first name basis already, Lily?" He asked. He then ran a hand through his hair, which caused it to go messier again.

"Seriously! Stop this at once!" She yelled, her voice steadily growing louder with each spoken word.

"Go out with me," He said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Never," She said.

"Okay," He pointed to the front of the class where the Slytherins were dancing. She looked up as he flicked his wand. The next thing you know, Snape and Malfoy were singing a duet of _'Why do birds suddenly appear'_ in loud and off tune voices.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. She just screamed out in laughter, watching them. When Malfoy sang the line, "Just like me," He moved in closer to Snape.

"They want to be," Snape sang loudly.

"Close to you!" They both sang, and then kissed.

"BLACK! POTTER! DETENTION!"

=End Chapter=


	6. Stop with the Hair!

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (some) phrases, (most) words, (Most) characters, inanimate objects, songs, ETC.

=Chapter 6=

It was History of Magic. James woke up from his 15 minute nap to find practically the whole class asleep. Professor Binns in the front of the class didn't seem to notice at all.

"And then the trolls took out weapons and charged the group of wizards who…" Professor Binns's mono-toned voice rang throughout the classroom.

__

'Him being a ghost and all,' James thought, _'you'd think he'd be a little more interesting!'_

He searched the whole classroom, Sirius, Peter and surprisingly even Remus fell into a deep slumber.

__

'Maybe I should join them,' He thought to himself.

That's when he saw Lily Evans taking notes near the front of the class. Him being at the back of the class, he couldn't send her any notes without waking up a row of students. Her eyes were drooping as if ready to fall asleep at any minute. A few strands that came out of her _should be neat_ ponytail fell over her eyes.

__

'She really is cute,' he thought to himself, _'Maybe I'll go talk to her at the end of class.'_

=

The bell rang causing the rest of the class to wake up.

"Your homework is to write a foot long essay about this chapter. Write more than the expected length would be some extra credit," Prof. Binns said. If he said anymore, Lily was sure that the class would fall right back to sleep.

She took her sweet time to put her books away, allowing the rest of the class to leave the room. When she was a few feet from the door, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see James Potter smirking down at her.

"Hey, Evans," He said, ruffling her hair a bit. She rolled her eyes at this one act.

"What do you want now, Potter?" She snapped back at him, "I'm supposed to go meet Ness and be-"

"Well, I wanted to have a little chat with you, but since you're busy," James looked off a bit disappointed, "Say!" He said loudly so it echoed around the hallway. It appeared he found something to cheer up from, "Why don't we continue this chat on Hogsmeade weekend?"

"I'm surprised," Lily began, not taking her eyes off the hallways in front of her, "Usually when you ask me on a date; it's always like some kind of a trade!"

"So you'll go?" He asked, sounding a bit eager.

This time, Lily actually looked at him, but her eyes were filled with anger, "Never would I go out with such an arrogant, bigheaded idiot!" She said, and stormed off.

He watched her go, and ruffled his hair.

=

"I don't get her!" James groaned, during detention.

"Lily, again," Sirius sighed. It was a statement, not a question, "What happened this time?"

James told his friend what happened, while struggling to clean trophies. It was hard, (With him getting interrupted every so often) but by the time he was finished with the story, they found themselves already walking back to the common room.

"To tell you the truth," Sirius plopped down next to his best friend next to the couch, "I'm just as confused as you are! Maybe you should go to Moony for some advice."

"What do you need advice on now?" Asked a voice from behind him. The two boys turned around to see Remus wearing his usual sweet smile, "I'm not going to let you guys copy my homework again, if that's what you're referring to."

"I need help," James patted the seat next to him, signaling Remus to sit, "on getting Evans to like me."

Remus did take a seat, but in the armchair in front of them, "She thinks you're conceited," he replied.

"Yes, I know that," Grumbled James, his temper acting up again, "But how do I get her to like me?"

"Have you tried stopping the things she hates about you?" Remus asked, obviously enjoying himself.

"I can't change the way I play quidditch well, or the way I'm dead sexy to women," He answered back.

"Dead sexy?" Sirius interrupted.

"No, no, no!" Remus chuckled, "I mean the things that are easy to change."

"Like what?" James asked.

An impish grin came upon Sirius's face, "I have a plan."

=

"Evans!" Sirius came running towards her spot in the common room 3 days later, Remus and Peter close by, "Evans!"

"What?" Lily asked, looking up from her Transfiguration homework.

"Can you give this to James for us?" Remus asked, shoving some chocolate frog boxes into her hands, "We have somewhere to go!"

"Why doesn't he get it himself," Lily asked, looking at the boxes.

"He's sick," Peter answered, looking rushed, "He's in his dorm upstairs! It's the second from the window on left side when you enter!"

And they left.

Lily sighed, put down her book, and made her way upstairs.

She knocked at the door Peter explained. "Come in," Came James's muffled voice.

She did as told. The first thing she saw was James looking horrible! His hair was more messed up than usual, his face was pail, even his glasses were a little askew. Everything chest and down was covered in his blanket.

"Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew wanted me to give these to you," Lily gestured towards the boxes in her hands.

"Thanks," He coughed, "Just put them there," He nodded to the table next to him, "And you can leave," He smiled weakly.

=

"Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew wanted me to give these to you," Lily gestured towards the boxes in her hands.

"Thanks," James feigned a cough, "Just put them there," He nodded to the table next to him, "And you can leave," He pretended to smile weakly.

She then smiled sorrowfully towards him as she made her way towards the table next to him.

__

'Have. To. Ruffle. Hair.' He thought, pulling against the ropes that his tied his hands to his bed, _'Need. To. Ruffle. Hair. I must look like an idiot just sitting here, with my hair looking pretty plain! I have too look like a quidditch star! Gotta. Ruffle. Hair!'_ he was now struggling against the ropes, hoping he could get free.

She sat down on his bed and felt his head, where Remus placed a hot towel, making it seem as if he were sick.

"Well," she said getting up, obviously buying the whole sick thing, "Get well then, Potter."

__

'She bought it,' He praised himself as she walked out of the room.

=

__

'How odd. Why didn't he ruffle his hair? Is he too sick to do that, or has he begun to change,' She thought to herself, finally deciding that he was just too sick.

=

James then heard the boys' dorm door shut, "Guys! You can untie me now!"

Silence

"HEY!" James screamed, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Silence

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! JUST UNTIE ME ALREADY!" He yelled, struggling against the ropes, "This is a cruel prank! Just untie me!" No one came until half an hour later.

=End Chapter=

**Starkyrox9191:** I'm glad you liked that chapter! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I'll try my best to "keep up the good work!" WISH ME LUCK!

**James-Padfoot:** YAY! I HAVE 100 O.W.L.s!!! Go ahead and borrow the prank! I could care less!

**Princess Pixie ice:** DANG GIRL! I FREAKING LIKE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! It always puts a smile on my face *frowns* wait... let me try that again *Smiles* MUCH BETTER! Anyways, The pastor at my church always yells! I can't stop laughing! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT IS NOT THE WILL OF GOD!!!" Sometimes you hear children in the back crying! Anyways! Thanks for the review!

**???:** HEY! Thanks for the review! I hope you can leave a name next time, though! LOL

**jeni:** I'll write as much as I can, as soon as I can! Thanks for the review... Jeni... that's a cute name. I'll use it sometime! Maybe in a Fiction Press Story... OR ANOTHER STORY! YES! GOOT GOOT!

**Luthien Vardamir:** LOL! Sorry for scarying you... Is scarying a word? We may never know! LOL! THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW!!!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 5!!!


	7. That time of the Month

****

Author: I do not own anything in this fic including (some) characters, (most) words, (Many) phrases, (Every) place, ETC!

+

=Chapter 7=

Time flew quickly so it was already October, and alas, 4 days before Friday the Thirteenth. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James were sitting in the chairs in front of the fireplace. Due to the fact that it was 12:00 midnight, everyone but the four were asleep, so they could have a free conversation.

"Guess what happens in four days," Sirius practically yelled.

"Friday the thirteenth," Peter stuttered, "The bad luck day, Padfoot. Why are you so happy about it?"

Sirius just made a face, "Bad luck? Friday the-"

"Wormtail!" James interrupted, "Padfoot means the full moon! The full moon is what's happening in four days! Who the bloody hell cares about the blasted Friday the thirteenth?"

Peter continued to stutter, "W-w-well, it's just considered-"

"That's just superstition," Remus replied looking a bit weary, "I think I'm going to go to the hospital wing tomorrow. I'm not feeling up to myself."

"Is it that bad this month?" James asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah. I think so," Remus answered, "Let's just get some sleep. Maybe I'll feel good enough to go to classes tomorrow."

=

"I don't feel good enough to go to classes today," Remus said, barely able to pick up his spoon of cereal.

"Let's go take you to the hospital wing then," Sirius put down his pumpkin juice to help Remus up, "That new nurse, what's her name?"

"Madame Pomfrey," Peter piped up.

"Yeah, that's right. She may let us spend time with you," Sirius finished.

"And if she doesn't," James said with a grin, "We can become sick, if you catch my drift."

"I don't understand," Peter said, looking a bit baffled.

=

"You may all stay," Madame Pomfrey said, after a five minute argument with the rest of the marauders, "Just be sure that you don't wake up the patient in the bed next to you."

"Right, right," James said, pulling up three chairs as she left.

"You guys didn't have to stay, you know!" Remus sighed.

"No worries!" Sirius patted his friend on the back, "Besides! It's like a get out of class free card."

Madame Pomfrey came back with two glasses of water, two pills, and two large bars of honey dukes chocolate. She gave one glass of water and one chocolate bar to Remus.

"What are those for?" Peter asked, gesturing towards the other bar of chocolate, pills and the glass of water.

"Pull back that curtain separating the two beds please, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey answered, "These are for the patient in the next bed.

James did as told and lying there was Lily Evans looking like she was in much agony. Her eyes shot open as she stared at the four boys and nurse. She tried to sit up, but clutched her stomach as she fell backwards, moaning a bit.

"Ms. Evans," Madame Pomfrey made her way towards Lily's bed, "I told you it's better not to move!" She helped Lily to sit up.

"Thanks," Lily answered wearily as she consumed the two pills, "When can I leave?"

"When you feel better. Eat this chocolate! It will help," Madame Pomfrey then gestured towards the chocolate and walked away, "Just call me if you need help, "She called over her shoulder."

"You okay, Lily-kins?" Sirius asked, handing Lily the chocolate she was reaching for.

She looked at the four boys and forced a weak smile, "Yeah, I guess you can say that," she took a bite, "What are you here for, anyways?"

"Remus," Peter pointed, "Isn't feeling too well."

"Ah, I see," Lily answered, taking a gulp from her glass of water.

While she was looking away, Sirius tapped James on the shoulder.

"What?" he mouthed. Sirius then pointed at James, pointed at himself and began to ruffle his hair. James just shook his head, meaning he had no need to.

"By the by," Remus tried not to laugh at the gestures Sirius was doing, "Why are _ you_ here, Lily?"

She put down her glass of water, a true smile now on her face, "Well… I'm not feeling up to myself… I guess you can say that It's that time of the month!" She fell back down into her bed, her back to the marauders, "I'll just get some shut eye here, then! Goodnight."

After the four were sure she was truly asleep, James asked, "That time of the month? She's not feeling up to herself??? You don't think-"

"Hardly possible!" Remus interrupted his friend, "If Lily _was_ a werewolf, she would be in the shrieking shack with us every month!"

"Unless she got bitten during the summer," Sirius pondered aloud, "Or maybe Dumbledore put her in a different place… maybe the room of requirement."

"But Lily as a werewolf? _Lily_ of all people?" Remus asked.

"Hey! Who would've guessed that you were a werewolf," James asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you bit her," Peter suggested.

"Wormtail you idiot," Sirius inhaled deeply, "We're always with Moony! If we didn't see someone get bitten by him, no one got bitten!"

"Maybe we should ask her then," Remus asked, clutching his stomach.

Lily woke up from her nap, "Oh, God!" She clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

"She's a werewolf," Sirius stated as he watched her off.

=

"Dangit," Lily muttered to herself, "I hate being a woman! Stupid PMS!"

Lily's period skipped two months so now, let's just say, it's coming in HARD!

After feeling she could stand, she walked out towards her bed again.

"Lily?" She turned to see Remus and the other three marauders looking at her through sorrow filled eyes.

"Hmm?" she replied, hoping her mood swings don't get the better of her this month.

"We know," James answered, looking a bit sad.

"Know about what?"

"Know about you, and why you're in the hospital wing," Peter answered.

"I told you why though," she answered, "It's that time of the month!"

"Yes we know," Remus answered, "But if it makes you feel better, I'm having it too."

Lily now was perplexed, _'Are they shitting me? Why would _Remus_ have a period???'_

"You're just like me," Remus continued, no longer looking at Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"We know about you and Remus being, you know," Sirius muttered, "About you two being werewolves."

Lily's eyes widened. Remus was a _werewolf_? No Way! He's way to kind to be a werewolf. She took one look at four of them and said what she was thinking, "You guys _are_ shitting me!"

They looked up at her, "What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Wait," Lily asked, "Lupin… are you a werewolf?"

He nodded.

"That's why you're always gone once a month?"

He nodded, "Lily, You're a werewolf too, right?"

She shook her head, "No."

=

She shook her head, "No," she answered.

Remus's face paled. He just let his biggest secret out to someone he thought was a werewolf, but wasn't.

"But you said it was that time of the month," Sirius asked, his face loosing color, "And you said you weren't feeling up to yourself."

"Do you know what menstruation is?" she replied.

The four shook their heads no.

=

The four shook their heads no.

__

'They don't know about menstruation,' Lily said to herself.

"Well," she took a deep breath.

=

After explaining about 'that time of the month,' Lily looked at the four boys who looked as if they were about to vomit something nasty.

"You must be kidding me," James said, regaining his voice, "You _bleed_ once every month?!?!"

"No, I'm not kidding you!" she answered, trying to stifle her laughter at their reaction, "Do you know _nothing_ about female development?"

The four shook their heads.

"Well," she started, "I guess you could call that the first part." Before she could make it to her bed, someone grabbed her arm.

"Please," James pleaded with her, "Don't let Moony- Remus's secret get out."

She looked at him for a minute, then looked up at Remus who looked as if he were about to get on his knees and beg her.

"Fine," the guys sighed in relief, "But will you tell me what those nicknames are about? I understand 'moony' already, but I still don't understand you others."

James released her hand as Sirius answered, "Sorry, confidential stuff!"

"Go out with me and I'll tell you," James said, his cheeky grin in place.

"Never in my life," Lily said, a furious smile split her face, "But let me tell you something that pops up with PMS," she looked crazy now, "It's called mood swings," and with that line said, she chased James around the wing.

=End Chapter=

+

****

Manny2003: THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm posting at a fast rate now, but as soon as my school starts next week, I won't be able to post as quickly… maybe once or twice a week if I'm lucky…

****

Nymphadora: Hey! What's a fanfic without a game of truth or dare? LOL! I've read about 100 with the game truth or dare… and 10% if them were _based_ on truth or dare! Oh well. Thanks for the review!

****

Vocalise: Thanks for your review! It was short but sweet. I'll check out some of your writing, okay? I bet its about 100x better then mine!

****

Joecool: "love it to bits," that has to be one of the greatest phrases I've ever heard… I'll use somewhere in this fanfic! LOL! Try to find it, and thanks for your review!

****

Lisa Meunier: Thanks for the review! You're one of the few people that review about something that I make a mistake on, and still make it not a flame. THANKS! I make a whole sh*t of mistakes, but no one actually tells me about them. I'll look over my work some more, I'll need to for school anyways! Thanks again!

****

Theantisocial1: OOH! Good Catch! I didn't spot that one! You deserve a cookie! *hands over a cookie* Thanks for this review!

****

Arien Eledhwen: Thanks for the review! Most of the things I write come to me in dreams… Sometimes I'm scared to go to sleep… The slytherin dancing, hooker outfit thing came to me in a dream that lasted the whole night… only exchange slytherins for clowns… I love clowns, but DANG! Anyways, thanks a lot for the review!

**__**

Hey you guys! Sorry, this chapter had a little bit of girl humor in it. I promise that I'll try to make one of the following chapters having guy humor in it, kay? I hoped you liked it! Now you read it, please review! Thanks a lot to all of my reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	8. Mistakes

****

Author: I do not own anything in this fic including (some) phrases, (most) words, (most) characters, ETC

=Chapter 8=

It was the next day. Lily was feeling a bit better, as was Remus. She joined James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, and Peter for Defense Against the Dark Arts (Their schedule just keeps repeating itself) today.

The door slammed open and Professor Bershtel came walking in, his robes swishing behind him. He made his way to the front and said in a loud and booming voice, "Today, I was told to teach you how to _duel._ I am to re-teach you a spell, then you pair up and practice on each other." Although Professor Bershtel was very kind, he was a bit freaky. "Today, you are to re-learn the disarming spell." He showed them the wand movement and had them repeat '_Expelliarmus,_' about 25 times. "Now for an example…" He looked around the room, "Potter and Snape!"

The two stepped up to the front and glared at each other.

"That won't do," the two heard Professor Bershtel's voice say, "You two are probably to kill one another then disarm. Potter, go back to your seat. Pettigrew, please step forward."

Peter stepped forward, trembling a bit. When out of ear shot, Snape muttered, "You think you're scared, Pettigrew? I think I should be the one scared. You could screw this up badly enough for the whole classroom to explode."

"If I killed you, I'd be a hero to the world," Peter managed to get out, following what Sirius was mouthing to him.

Snape's lip curled and his teeth bared, "You'd better watch what you say, because one of these days, you're friends aren't going to be around to protect you. I know you go somewhere at the end of every month. I'm going to find out where, and use it against you," He turned to glare at Sirius.

The two then held their wands (Not that!!!) out in front of them, as if they were fencing. They turned back to back and took 10 steps.

"At the count of three," Professor Bershtel's voice rang throughout the classroom, "One-Two-" But Snape turned at the count of two and disarmed Peter.

"That was a cheap trick, Snivellus!" James stepped up from the class, his wand in front of him.

"James! Don't!" Lily tried to pull him down by tugging at his robes. "Don't," she repeated more sternly this time, "You're not good at Defense Against Dark Arts, Snivellus is! Don't put yourself in danger in a place of your weakness."

He lowered his wand, but before he could sit, a green light flashed, and James was lying unconscious.

=

"He'll wake up in a matter of days," Madame Pomfrey said to the three marauders.

"What do you take me for? A wuss?" The four turned to James who was now sitting up. His three friends smiled at him, but Madame Pomfrey looked harsh.

"Mr. Potter! You need your rest!"

"I'm not going anywhere," He answered, "Please let me talk to my friends?"

She was so outraged she was speechless, so walked off towards her office instead.

"What happened?" James asked his friends.

"Snivellus casted something!" Sirius answered outraged, "Why didn't you do anything?"

James looked smitten, "Evans," he said in a dreamy sort of voice, "Called me by my given name." Sirius, Peter, and Remus began to snigger. "Sorry, Moony."

"Huh?" Remus looked up, "For what?"

"I don't think I'll be able to keep you company on Friday. Did you see that look in Pomfrey's eyes? It looked like she's going to tie me down at night, just in case.

"I understand," Remus answered. His calm expression opposite from Sirius'.

"It's not the same without you, Prongs!" He complained.

James just ignored his friend, "Can you believe Evans called me James."

"That's because you didn't seem to hear me when I called you Bitch, Womanizer, Fucker, Potter, or The Idiot Standing Up," came a voice from the door. Lily came it, her book bag in her hand, "Where's Madame Pomfrey?" she asked.

"In her office," Remus answered for her, "Why?"

"Good," she pulled out a plate filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas, "Hey, Potter! I'll give this for you in trade for you honey dukes chocolate!"

"Deal!" He answered grabbing the plate.

"I have somewhere to go right now," Sirius said, still furious at Snape, "I forgot a few ladies are waiting for me. See you guys around." And he walked away.

=

"Did you see that look on Pettigrew's face when you disarmed him, Severus?" Lestrange laughed.

"Indeed I did!" Snape answered. They were sitting next to the lake, talking about the experience on what happened a few minutes ago.

"I need to go. I promised I'd meet Malfoy in five," Lestrange stood and dusted herself off, "See you," and she ran off.

"So," Snape turned around to look at a furious Sirius, "You thought what happened today in D.A.D.A was funny, did you?"

"Potter got what he deserved," Snape spat, "All he does is strut around, I thought I should take away his glory for once!"

"I heard," Sirius just ignored him, "That you want to see what we do every month, is that right, _Snivellus_?"

"Yes," Snape answered, his eyes shining.

"Well, why don't you find out then? We're going to go there on Friday the Thirteenth!" Sirius said, his gleaming blue eyes never leaving Snape's, "Or are you too scared to leave the school?"

"No," Snape replied, "Where?"

"At the Whomping Willow. Take a stick and prod the knot. The branches will stop moving, and there will be a passage. Get there before us, there will be a surprise waiting for you. Get there after us, you may have a little trouble with us blocking your way," Sirius got up, his back turned from Snape, "I'd best go. Just seeing you makes me nauseous." He walked away.

=

Friday the thirteenth came, James was still sitting in the hospital during dinner.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, "My homework pile must be higher than the sun."

As expected, there was a knock on the door, and Lily entered, plate in hand. "Here are three bars of chocolate," he said, holding out the honey dukes chocolate, "Why trade such good food for chocolate, anyway?" he asked, taking the plate from her hands.

"I have an addiction," she answered, taking a bite, "Now that my business is done, I'm leaving." She walked to the door and Sirius entered in place of her.

"Prongs?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Hmm?" James looked up. Sirius was never uncomfortable around him, "What's up?"

"I told," He began, "I told Snivellus how to get into the whomping willow. He should be heading there right now. Its supposed to be a punishment for getting you in here! I was wondering if I did the right thing."

James's face lost all color as he looked up at the full moon, "ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK! ACCIO BROOM!" His two items came in through the opened window, "Padfoot! Stay in here and pose as me! I'll go get him!" James yelled, flying his ass out the window and towards the Whomping Willow.

=End Chapter=

** __**

Author: I don't know why. I just wanted to add in some cussing at the end, so I used the phrase, "Flying his ass out the window!" I like that phrase! Oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!

****

Manny2003: Oh, MAN! That SUCKS! Good luck in school, I really mean it. But think that you're lucky. Some people have year round school!

****

Beth: How much I agree with you? THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THE SUN AND PLUTO TIMES INFINITY! I HATE that time of the month! Especially when your teacher starts talking to you and you (don't mean to but) say the first thing that comes to your mind, "Are you hittin' on me?" and then what? DETENTION!

****

ShagsTheDustmop: Yeah, boys do the stupidest things! Sadly, many of the boys get higher test scores than I do. Now that just makes me feel bad! LOL! I REALLY LIKE THE PENNAME YOU USED!

****

xiNNoSeNcEx: Oh, HI! I almost didn't recognize you with that new username! SURPRISE SURPRISE! LOL! Thanks for the tokens! They look much better!

****

BaByPaDfFoOt: YAY! I'm updating a lot recently, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!!! THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW!

****

Nurgon: LOL! Yeah, I liked that ending too! Thanks for the review, I REALLY APRECIATE IT! (maybe that's because I'm a review monkey!)

****

Princess Pixie Ice: LOL! My summer reading now consists of e-mail and FF.Net! Anyways, I was trying to get out of cliché, after all, almost all marauder stories have Lily following them to the shrieking shack, or James telling her. OH WELL! I'M ALREADY IN THE CLICHÉ WEB!


	9. The Save

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (most) words, (some) phrases, (Many) characters, (a majority of) inanimate objects, ETC.

=Chapter 9=

"What's with all this screaming?" Lily came in with her chocolate, "I barely made it half way to the great hall when I heard you guys screaming!"

"Well, you see," Sirius began.

"Where's Potter?" She interrupted after taking a cursory look around the room.

"For the next few minutes I _am_ Prongs," Sirius answered, a smirk playing his lips. He then cleared his throat and began to imitate his best friend, "Evans! You have a nice and firm arse!"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey's office door slammed open. Sirius jumped into the bed and covered himself with all the blankets he could find. "What's with all this screaming?" The nurse practically yelled.

"I just," Lily thought quickly as she hid her chocolate, "I had to yell at Potter so he could finally get back into bed. He was trying to get out you know!"

"I see," Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows raised, "So you wouldn't mind staying here and making sure that Potter got to sleep before you left, right? So far, you're the only one that he listened to."

"I hate him," was the reply.

"I guess I'll have to stay here then," Madame Pomfrey sighed as she made her way to the bed.

"BUT!" Lily yelled before the nurse could see Sirius, "It's hard to control him! I guess I'll just have to stay then, won't I?"

Madame Pomfrey then thanked Lily and walked back to the office.

"Well done, Ms. Evans," Sirius sat up, "Who would've thought an ex-perfect would do that?"

"Just shut up," Lily took a bite of the chocolate she loved to bits, "And tell me why you're here."

=+=

Clouds covered the moonlight, so all it looked like was beautiful designs in the sky. Many of the people that finished eating sat outside or looked at the sky from inside the window, except for-

'Stupid Snivellus! STUPID SNIVELLUS!' James thought to himself over and over again. That's when he spotted the Whomping Willow's branches stop off in the distance, _'He must have already gotten there!'_ He then urged his broom to go faster.

=+=

"Finally," Severus said aloud, "I will finally get to see where they go! _Lumos!_"

He walked down the long and dark tunnel with a mixture of emotions surging through him. Excitement to see where they go. Hopefulness that they aren't there before them. Eagerness to see what's at the end. Fear that this is just a big prank.

He then saw a door near just a few feet away.

"DON'T GO IN!" Severus turned to see James Potter running as fast as he could, "I'M SERIOUS! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!"

"SOD OFF!" Severus called back. He slowly turned the knob to see Remus Lupin sitting in the corner. He was hugging his knees close to him, and sweating pretty badly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Remus asked, eyes wide.

Just then, the clouds moved. Moonlight entered the shack. All Severus could see was Lupin's silhouette. Lupin had gone rigid. His limbs then began to shake. A terrible snarling noise filled the room. Lupin's head was lengthening, as was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. (A/N Heh heh heh! I got that description from PoA)

Snape was speechless. Just then, something draped over him as someone pushed him away.

"Just run," James yelled over his shoulder as he pushed the door shut, "This invisibility cloak is the only chance you've got from hiding from him!"

Snape then began to rejoice, "I found your secr-"

"RUN!"

He did as told, not even looking over his shoulder to where Potter was.

=+=

"RUN!" James yelled at Snape, _'You ugly git,'_ was what he wanted to add, but decided that this was no time for childish name calling. He heard Snape's footsteps disappear down the tunnel.

He transformed into the stag as his friend broke through the door. James used his antlers to push Lupin back into the bedroom. _'Get back in!' _He though to himself.

After being bitten, kicked, tackled, and bitten again, Remus gave up and walked back in.

James turned and started to gallop towards the end of the tunnel. When he was a good distance away from the shrieking shack, he changed back and called out, _"ACCIO BROOM!"_ at the top of his lungs. His old silver arrow came and stopped right next to him. "_ACCIO INVISIBILITY CLOAK!"_ And his invisibility cloak came in less than 9 seconds. 

'7 seconds,' he thought to himself as he flew down the tunnel, _'Snape isn't even out of the tunnel! HOW SLOW IS THAT TOERAG???'_

There he was. Snape was strolling down the tunnel like there was no tomorrow. Even if he was a small distance from the exit, him just taking his sweet time infuriated James.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James's voice echoed throughout the tunnel, "THERE WAS A WEREWOLF AFTER YOU AND YOU'RE TAKING YOUR SWEET TIME?!?!"

James got out first and held out a stick he found on the ground to Snape. _'I ain't gonna touch him! HELL NAW!'_

They walked out, safely, but as soon as they turned around, the first thing they saw was Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal looking at them.

=+=

"Prof. Dumbledore," James began after the two boys were led into his office, "I can explain!"

Dumbledore held a hand to silence him, "Mr. Black has already explained the whole thing, as did Ms. Evans."

At cue, Lily and Sirius followed Prof. McGonnagal into the office. Sirius took a seat next to James and Lily took one between Snape and James.

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said, sternly, turning to the boy at the very left, "I would greatly appreciate it if you don't breathe a word of what happened tonight to anybody."

"Of course," Snape nodded, "But-"

"Not to _anybody,_" Dumbledore repeated, "1 weeks worth of Detentions to you for going out of bounds. You may leave."

  
Snape took his leave, glaring at James and Sirius.

"Ms. Evans," Dumbledore turned to her, "15 points from Gryffindor for lying to Madame Pomfrey." Lily nodded, "10 points to you for telling the truth to us after." Lily smiled and left.

"Mr. Potter. 20 Points to Gryffindor for saving an enemy," Dumbledore said, "2 weeks worth of detentions to you, Mr. Black, for sending Snape down the tunnel."

"But," James began, "Padfoot- Sirius - told me after, and he only did that because _I_ got hurt!"

"So what do you suggest we do then, Mr. Potter?" Prof. Dumbledore turned to him.

"I'll take away one weeks worth of Detentions for Sirius!"

"Fine," A smile played Dumbledore's face, "Your detentions will be of the same days, but separate detentions."

James and Sirius made their way out of the office and smiled broadly at each other.

"After this week, we have broken the record, Prongs," Sirius said as they gave one another a high five.

"Anyways," James said, pulling out his invisibility cloak, "We should get back to Moony, shouldn't we?"

Sirius nodded and they ran back to the shrieking shack…

Without Peter.

=End Chapter=

Author: Sorry about that last line, you guys! I really hate Wormtail! HEH! 

:D

This chapter was pretty sucky

D:

But oh well! Hmm. 

=

****

James-Padfoot: Thank you! Also, no problem about the prank! Go ahead and use the one's I make up! Its team work! :D Oh, and by the way, If you're using that prank in a story, can you give ma a link (or tell me the title) or something? I want to read your story as well!!!

****

Grahm-Craker-Gal: Ooh! I LIKE GRAHM CRACKERS! *ahem* No, Lily won't follow James, but I am in the cliché web because of other things I did in this story like: The kiss on the compartment; someone new coming in that's close to one of the main characters (Nick) ETC. Also, James helped Snape by flying out the windows. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. HEH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

****

Yinyangqueen: Thanks for the review. Lils and James might not get together until a bit later, due to the fact that they're supposed to get together in seventh year. No worries though. I'm going to make something happen that'll make Lily really, really like James. This'll happen in the sixth year, of course.

****

FEAngel1258: LOL! Thanks for the review, but like I said in one of the previous chapters, I won't update as quickly as I do in these past few weeks as soon as September 2 is here. That's when my school starts.

****

Fallin' For Felton: I'm trying my best to tie everything to the books, but its getting really hard! (WAH!) So far, I've used up most of the information I've found. POOR ME! Anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

****

Lisa Meunier: When you said, 'I think you're a great writer,' that just makes me so happy! LOL! *smile* Thanks for the review! I'll update as soon as I can, whenever I can (Schools starting once more) Keep reviewing, your reviews are making me so floaty… (If that's a word)

****

Nurgon: Thanks for the review! Go ahead and tell Autumn to read the story! The more, the merrier! (I'm talking about reviews) (j/k) HEHEHEHEHEHE!

****

xiNNoSeNcEx: Good luck on finding more tokens, SANDIE. Thanks for the review, SANDIE. How was your day, SANDIE! LOL! I lost your new e-mail (like I lose everything). OH WAIT! NVM! YOU SENT IT TO ME IN AN E-MAIL! LOL! SORRY ABOUT THAT! GoOd LuCk On FiNdInG tHe NeW tOkEnS!!!

****

Lauren M Potter: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Your name's Lauren? MY NAME IS LAURA! SPECIAL BOND! (Sorry about that last line) Lily will become interested in James soon enough. Just you wait, I'll make something happen!

****

Manny2003: LOL! A leprachaun (SP?) with a big forehead? I have a teacher that no one knows weather it's a man or a woman!

****

loser-me-ushi: IMMA UPDATING! Thanks for the review! :D

****

=

**__**

Author: TEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! You guys are so sweet! *grin* Anyways, Guess what's happening in the next chapter? A DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! Or of course you could call it a Ball, but I didn't think it would sound right if I started screaming out "ball! Ball! Ball!" OH WELL!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! (You've read, now please review!)


	10. A Christmas Ball

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (most) words, (some) phrases, (Many) characters, (a majority of) inanimate objects, ETC.

=Chapter 10=

Before they knew it, November 15 snuck up on them. As soon as all the plates cleared, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am proud to say that Christmas Holidays have been moved up to one month, due to the fact that you have all been studying hard!" Cheers came throughout the whole hall. "And," Dumbledore continued after they (the cheers) died down, "On November 30, the day before your break begins, I am proud to say that the heads have scheduled a Christmas Ball! All fourth years and up are invited!"

Louder cheers erupted from the audience. Before Lily, Ness, Belle, and Alice left the Great Hall, Someone grabbed Lily's hand. She turned around, as did her friends, and saw Amos Diggory looking down at her.

"Lily," he started, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the Christmas Ball?"

"Of course," Lily grinned.

"Then I'll pick you up in front of the Gryffindor Common Room at 7:00?"

"Please do," Lily nodded and left with her friends, leaving a pleased looking Diggory behind.

=

"Stupid Git," James muttered. He had just watched the whole thing, "We should prank him."

"For what?" Remus asked, highly amused.

"Who cares?" Sirius threw an arm over his friend, "Let's get our supplies. I bet we could bomb the Hufflepuff common room before the day ends!"

"No one will be pranking anyone," Remus grabbed his friends and led them back to the common room.

=

"Wow! He sure does act quickly, doesn't he?" Ness asked, pasting pictures into her scrap book.

"He sure does!" Lily agreed pasting in a picture of the four of them next to the wall.

"Too bad," Alice added, "I surely thought you'd go with Potter!" Belle nodded in agreement.

"GO WITH THAT GIT?" Lily was now pissed, "WHY SHOULD I? WHY _WOULD_ I?!?!"

"It was only what she thought was going to happen," Belle said, pulling Lily down, "Besides! I thought you'd get with him after that one kiss."

"It did look like you were enjoying it, Lils!" Ness agreed.

"I wouldn't go _anywhere_ with Potter! In relationships, he's been taught to do three things: Introduction to the girl, Shag the girl, and break up with the girl!" Lily said, ticking each off her fingers.

=

The four boys sat around the common room fire when they heard screaming coming from the girls dorm:

"GO OUT WITH THAT GIT? WHY SHOULD I? WHY _WOULD I_?!?!"

"It seems," Sirius sighed, "That they're talking about you, Prongs!"

=

Sadly, James had wandered off as soon as the word 'Git' came.

"So, would you like to go to the ball with me?" James asked Tammy, a beautiful Hufflepuff that was wanted by half of the male population.

"Of course, Jamsie!" She answered, red faced. She giggled a bit and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you around then!" and she ran off.

=

When James walked back in, the marauders and the girls were playing some game. The rules were a person had to spin a bottle and ask the person that the bottle lands on a question about someone else in the group. It was a good way to find things out about one another. James took a seat when Peter spun.

"Ness," Peter addressed the person it landed on, "What is the hardest thing to have Lily do?"

Ness thought for a second, "To tell you the truth, it's hardest to get Lily Evans drunk! I think it's easier to get Lily in bed with you then to get her drunk! Once it took her 5 gallons of Japanese Sake to get drunk! THAT'S GOTTA BE SOME KIND OF A RECORD!"

"Five gallons?" Sirius turned wide eyed to Lily, "You truly are a drinker! I think we'll get along just fine!" He used the summoning spell to get two glasses. Then he pulled out some Fire whiskey from his pocket.

"Actually," Lily said, watching Sirius pour Fire Whiskey into her glass, "I do get easily drunk if someone puts in a specific drug. Even the littlest amount! But to be safe, I won't tell you what it is!" she sung the last part and chugged down all the contents of her glass.

Ness spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius, "What's one of James's biggest weaknesses?"

"Well," Sirius added more whiskey into his glass, "He is head over heals over a specific girl, but, one of his _biggest _weaknesses is," he thought for a minute, "FOOFY!"

Remus and Peter fell over laughing.

"Who's Foofy?" Belle asked them.

"_ACCIO FOOFY!"_ Sirius called out, and a little stuffed stag flew straight into his hands. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You're going to pay for that," James grinned, pulling Foofy back, "_ACCIO SIRIUS JR.!_" He called out as a black bean-stuffed dog fell into his hands, "This, is Sirius Jr. A/K/A: SIRIUS'S BESTEST FRIEND!"

Everyone fell over in laughter.

=

It was 7:00, November 30th. Sirius stood with Belle whose hair was placed down to covering some of her sky blue robes. She looked stunning. Remus stood hand in hand with Ness whose hair was half up. The robes she wore, which were a plum shade, accented her chocolate eyes. Peter got detention. The two guys waited because Belle and Ness wanted to walk with Lily. James came rushing with Tammy following close behind.

"I reserved a table. Why are you guys still here?" He asked, glaring at Amos.

Ness decided to answer, "We're waiting fo-"

She got cut off as Lily walked down. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, leaving a few strands to fall over her light makeup. Her white dress accented her hair, which in turn accented her eyes.

Diggory walked over to her and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Lily gratefully took it and followed James and Tammy to their reserved table.

=

After about an hour of dancing, everyone returned to the table to eat a bit. Lily, Ness, Remus and Tammy had pork chops. James, Amos, and Sirius had stakes, and Belle, Frank, and Alice had lamb chops.

"I'm really thirsty," Lily said, putting down her fork.

Amos got up and got her a fire whiskey. When he got back, she looked at it and laughed, "If you're trying to get me drunk, Mr. Diggory, I suggest you bring me to the land of Alcohol!"

"I'll bring you when I think it's necessary," he answered back, taking a piece of Lily's food.

"Bring me with you," Sirius said as he watched Lily chug down her drink.

"Let's dance?" Amos asked, taking Lily's hand. She blushed, nodded in agreement, and followed him to the dance floor.

"That. Bastard," Ness said, rising. Belle slowly stood up to join her when their dates pulled them down.

"What's up?" Remus asked while trying to keep his date on her seat.

"Lily's never silent after taking a drink," Ness struggled to get up, "She's drunk! He put in that drug!"

Belle and Ness broke free, but before they could make it, James got there before them and punched Diggory in the face. Lily finished the new glass of Fire Whiskey Amos got to her. 

James grabbed Amos by the collar, "How dare you do that to Evans?" he murmured.

"Take her," Amos answered, "Let me have some of your fan club at least! Who needs a little mudblood like her if you could be surrounded by women?"

James raised his fist, "You deserve to be in Slytherin, Diggory!" Before he could punch him though, someone touched his hand that held Amos's collar. James quickly let go to look at Lily.

"James?" she muttered, "Hospital Wing."

And she feinted.

=End Chapter=

**jajaj:**Thanks for the review, and I'm writing as fast as I can! I have alot to do!!!

**Fallin' For Felton:**Thanks for the review! AND I AGREE WITH YOU CALLING WORMTAIL A TRAITOR! I SHOULD KILL HIM OFF! But then that won't work with the real story *ahem*

**Serena Gemini:**THANKIES FOR REVIEWING! LOL! NO! DON'T GO ME! GO YOU!!!

**Manny2003:**LOL! I'M SERIOUS! THEY REALLY DON'T KNOW IF ITS A MAN OR A WOMAN! ITS SCARY! He/she/it LOOKS LIKE BOTH!!! Oh, and I'm updating on the weekends now...

**H.B. Whyte:**Thanks for the review! I like dances too, but i need your help... Should this be the only dance for the year? or should there be more? Or should I way until seventh year? WHAT DO YOU THINK! I DON'T KNOW!

**Lisa Meunier:** Yours starts September second, too? I heard that those who had school start on september 2, their winter break might be cut down to 1 and a half weeks! Just because they said we took too long for summer! Oh well. I'll read your stories, kay? I'll read them when I have time, that is. I'm really busy now a days!

**annskers:**LOL! No pressure, no pressure! Your school starts tuesday as well, well like i said for the last reviewer, your winter break might be cut down to 1 and a half weeks because we supposedly took too long for summer... BUMMER!

**FEAngel258:**Yeah, I couldn't believe Lily covered for James either! At first, I wasn't going to allow that to happen, and just let Madame Pomfrey go to sleep!!! Oh well! Thanks for the review!

**Princess Pixie ice:**HAIL BALL QUEEN! Yeah, I update a lot...Hi my name is TeArS oF fAtE, and I have an updating problem... I'm also an alcoholic... J/K j/K! Hmm... Maybe I will start one of those group things! 

**xiNNoSeNcEx:**I didn't know I had mistakes... OPPS! LOL! I'll read your "new fanfic..." if it IS new. BUAHAHAHA!

**_Hey you guys! My school's starting, so I'll update on weekends. *sadness* How'd you like the chapter? I thought it was good! REVIEW!!! LOL! Thanks for all of the reviewers so far! I appreciate it!_**


	11. On the way Home

**Author: ** I do not own anything in this story including characters, inanimate objects, phrases, places, etc.

=Chapter 11=

Light filled into the room she was in… wherever she was. Lily tried to open her eyes, but the light blinded her. She tried to move around, but she was sore. When she finally got herself to open her eyes, she looked around and found everything was blurry.

"Where am I?" Lily croaked. Her voice was gone.

"Lily?" she opened her eyes to see Ness speaking to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. It hurt to talk, but she continued, "What happened?"

"Well," Lily was startled to hear a male voice. She looked over Ness and found the marauders and Belle looking at her, worry shown in her eyes. Sirius was the one that was speaking, and so he continued, "Diggory drugged your drink," he spat.

"What are you doing in the girls' dorm? How did you get into the girls dorm?" Lily asked.

"Girls' Dorm?" Peter asked, looking as confused as Lily felt, "Whaddya mean Girls' Dorm?"

Lily feeling even more confused looked around. Her settings seemed so familiar, but her mind wasn't thinking strait, "Where am I?"

Everyone's serious expressions twitched as if they were about to scream out in laughter.

Lily looked around again, and finally figured out where she was. She was in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, "Why am I in this compartment?"

"We thought it would be sad if we just left you behind in Hogwarts! After all, you were supposed to go to meet your parents for Christmas!" James answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well," She looked at Belle for the next answer, "How did I get here?"

Belle's expression twitched again, "Well…" she began.

_+Flashback+_

Remus walked towards Madame Pomfrey's office as a distraction. "Madame Pomfrey?" He asked.

She looked up at the student, "Yes?"

"Well," he gave thumbs up behind his back causing Sirius, James, and Ness to walk over to Lily's bed under the invisibility cloak, "I was wondering about-"

Sirius carefully put Lily on James's back. Ness placed a Lily flower and a note on Lily's pillow. They all carefully made sure they were safely under the cloak before walking towards Remus and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ah, thanks for answering my questions," Remus thanked Madame Pomfrey, "Have a good day!"

Later, they placed Lily in Belle's trunk that they charmed so it was bottomless.

+End Flashback+

"You shouldn't worry about that," Belle said, "We just made sure you got onto the train!"

"But what about Madame Pomfrey?" Lily asked, wondering what they did.

=

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey is going to check Lily's bed, but finds a flower and a note in place. "Gone to sacrifice the virgins," she read aloud and thought a moment, "BLASTED MARAUDERS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

=

"Screw her," Sirius answered.

"Err… thanks," Lily said, hoping they woudn't get in trouble. "What's there to eat?"

"Well… The cart lady is in the front car. Let's go get some food," Remus said, getting up. A cheeky smile came across his face, "Prongs, why don't you stay with Lily? She'll need some company, and we'll need as many hands as we can get to carry all that food!"

A glint came into Ness's eyes, "Sure, James! Why not stay with Lily?"

Everyone but Lily, James, and Peter got up. They looked at peter who answered, "I think I'll keep company with Lily. She'll need more than Ja-"

Sirius sighed and dragged Peter out with them.

James looked at Lily, "May I ask what that drug was? The reviewers want to know!"

"You'll find out soon enough," Lily croaked, wondering who these reviewers were, "So… uh," an uncomfortable silence followed those words.

"What are you going to do over the summer?" James asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Not sure exactly," Lily answered truthfully, "My parents never tell me what we're supposed to do. They always say it's a surprise. What are you going to do?"

"I'm probably going somewhere. My parents are having a second honeymoon," a disgusted look came upon his face, "Ugh. But I don't know. They might let us stay there. Sirius always stays at my house, and Remus's parents are going on the honeymoon with mine."

Lily laughed, "And then when they come back, your home is most likely to have exploded!"

=

"This is awful," Kelly Lupin, Remus's Mother, said aloud, "We can't let those three stay in either of our houses."

"We're going to come home to a burned up house, and three boys staying at another friends' house… which is most likely on fire!" Maureen (Potter, if you don't remember) agreed.

The four parents were talking about the three boys staying by themselves without parent supervision.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind Mr. Potter. The four looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans looking at them, "Your children are able to stay at our house. It should be good for our daughter to have Hogwarts students with her!"

"What house," Mr. Potter looked at Mrs. Evans, hoping their daughter wasn't in Slytherin, "What house is your daughter in."

Hoping she didn't pronounce it wrong, Mrs. Evans answered shyly, "Gryffindor."

"Do you," Mrs. Potter's hopes were rising, "I mean can you handle these boys? They're a big trouble!"

"But of course! We handle things like this all the time! It'll be good for our daughter to spend time with these boys! Besides, her friends are coming over during winter for two weeks or so!" Mr. Potter answered joyfully.

=

After eating, sleeping (repeat), the train ride was over. Everyone got off and said their goodbyes.

Ness and Belle followed Lily. They were supposed to sleep over for two weeks after all! When they finally found Mr. and Mrs. Evans, James, Sirius, and Remus were still standing by them.

"Lily," Mr. Evans stepped up, a joyful look burned into her face, "Guess what?"

"What?" Lily asked, giving her parents a hug.

"Ness and Belle won't be the only ones staying over! These three boys are staying over," Mr. Evans said, joyfully.

Lily turned to make eye contact with the five people behind her. They all nodded, and silently agreed:

This was going to be an interesting winter.

=End Chapter=

**Nurgon:** NO! NOT THE PRECIOUS SQUIRREL! *runs and takes back the squirrel* Here *Hands you a rock* throw this at the f-er!

**Manny2003:** We call the teacher either Johnson (That's it's last name) or Teacher! LOL! It's weird! Anyways, you'll find out the drug in a bit, kay? Also, there were these two female teachers, and there was a rumour that they frenched! THAT WAS JUST A RUMOUR! (I hope) And our new P.E. Teacher… Mrs. Whats-her-face hitted on our 60 year old principal! OUR SCHOOL'S WEIRD!

**xiNNoSeNcEx:** I HAVE A LOT OF MISTAKES! BARE WITH ME! LOL! XD

**Lisa Meunier:** The drug will be revealed in a bit, because I have to find out what drug it'll be. LOL! It'll probably be another alcohol.

**Day-Dreaming Rhiannon:** LOL! Yes, thing in story=bad! Thankies for the review!

**Black Cherry Lipz:** Thanks for the review! I had no idea that I was giving them personalities that stay the same. Usually, my characters go out of characters like *snap* that!

**James-Padfoot:** YEAH! WE SHOULD START A CLUB AGAINST PETTIGREW! But then again, if we did kill him off in the marauder fics, then Harry might have brothers and sisters… LILY AND JAMES ARE LIKE BUNNY RABBITS! LoL! J/K! Thanks for the review! (There's a little not for you in Fallin' for Felton below, if you see it.

**Fallin' For Felton:** I'd like to do that, but I'll try killing of Wormtail in another fic. Right now, I want this fic to follow the storyline exactly. WE SHOULD MAKE A DEATH TO WORMTAIL CLUB! JAMES-PADFOOT, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, YOU SHOULD JOIN THAT CLUB *ahem* if we make it *ahem*

**Luthien Vardamir:** I SERIOUSLY HAVE A TEACHER THAT NO ONE KNOWS WHETHER IT'S A MALE OR FEMALE! ITS WEIRD! Anyways, thanks for the review, I really appreciate it, you know!

**FEAngel258:** I'm updating when I update! Thanks for the review, and *starts chanting* SHE CALLED HIM JAMES~ SHE CALLED HIM JAMES~

**moo:**Yeah, I hate school a LOT!!! Sadly, that's the only place I can really see my friends, due to the fact that I have a lot of things to do after school (Homework, piano, etc) The only time I liked school was in kindergarden! Come in 12:00, snack, nap, leave 3:00!!! Thanks for the review!!!


	12. A Christmas Prank

****

Author: I do not own (most) characters, (a few) phrases, (a lot of) places, (Thousands of) words, ETC

=Chapter 12=

It was a cozy breakfast the next morning. JUST KIDDING! It was an extremely awkward breakfast. Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans were still there as well as the six young Hogwarts students. Petunia was there with a worried look on her face, hoping that Lily and her friends wouldn't talk about Hogwarts. For her newest boyfriend: Vernon, and his parents were there as well.

"So, Lillian," Mr. Dursley turned to Lily all of a sudden, "I hear you go to a school out of town! Where is it?"

"Actually," Lily's brain raced, "My school is located on an island not well known. It'll be too hard to explain." At the corner of her eye, she saw Petunia sigh.

"Oh! Sounds interesting," Mrs. Dursley complimented, "What do you learn there, exactly?"

"We learn different things," Remus said, seeing as how he and Lily were the main two that knew most the way muggles lived, "For example, we learn about exotic plants if we wish," he referred to Herbology, "or we can make number charts in another class," he talked about arithmancy

"It sounds like a wonderful place," Mr. Dursley commented, "How do you enroll there, exactly?"

Lily and Remus were speechless for this answer. "Actually," James started, taking a fourth helping of eggs, "The school looks you up. If they think you're suitable, they send you a letter!"

This time, both Lily and Petunia gave a quick sigh.

"We must be going," Lily took her plate, "We have a little bit to talk about upstairs. It was very nice to meet you!" She left the room, followed by the other five.

=

"I must admit, Potter," Lily fell into her bed, "That was quite a good save!"

James took a seat on a couch between Sirius and Remus, "No pro-"

He got cut off by a large chocolate brown owl that swooped in. It flew around the room, not stopping in front of anyone. Lily tried grabbing the parchment attached to it's leg, but it wouldn't even look at her. Finally, after having Sirius tackle it, Lily grabbed the parchment. Her eyes widened, "It's addressed to Petunia," she said, "Petunia _hates_ everything about the wizarding world! Why would she get something by owl post?"

After letting the owl fly away (with a broken leg) Lily opened the letter and gasped as a few red pills fell onto her bed. Her eyes flashed through the letter as she let out a quick gasp. She threw the letter aside and stormed out the room. Ness took the letter as Belle examined the pills. She read the letter aloud:

"Dear Petunia Evans.

Thank you for your kind gratitude on sending me these pills. Our strategy didn't go as planned, because Potter got in the way. Thank you for the pills, and as we worked out, you won't hear from me again.

Sincerely,

Amos Diggory"

Ness turned to Belle, "are those?"

Belle nodded in response, "Aspirin." she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius picked up one pill and started a small game of catch with the other two boys.

"These are the pills that Diggory put in Lily's drink at the ball," Ness spat, "The reason Lily is like that is because of a weird allergic reaction."

Sirius tossed the pill in James's direction, but he missed, "So… Petunia gave Diggory the pills?" Belle and Ness nodded, "Lily's _SISTER?!"_ He asked. They nodded again. "She's not going to get away with this. Trust me, she won't. In fact," He picked up all the pills and threw them away, "I have a little plan worked out. It'll last about 1 week, starting tomorrow."

=Day 1=

Belle quietly took Lily to the park. "You okay, Lily?" Belle asked.

"I can't believe she did that," Lily said watching a squirrel cross her path, "She's my sister. I know she hates me but-"

"Just forget it, okay?" Belle said, "Oh, and I wanted to tell you… I have a boyfriend."

Lily's sadness quickly faded, "Really? Who? Is it someone I know?"

"We came here to meet him," Belle walked over, "This is him," she gave a snowman a peck on the cheek."

Lily stifled some laughter, "Belle? That snowman is a snow woman!"

Belle looked at it, "BLOODY CROSS DRESSER!"

Lily burst out into laughter.

Day one: Get Lily happy again: COMPLETE

=Day 2=

James and Sirius walked down Diagon Alley, in which they flooed to at Ness's House: Walking distance from the Evans'. They walked into a joke shop and picked out everything they'd need: a muggle tape recorder that records all the sounds and plays 5 times louder then they're supposed to be, hair dye, and a wizard disposable camera: it takes 1 picture and develops it quickly.

After that, they snuck back into the house as quietly as they could, making sure no one heard or saw them leave.

Day two: Get Supplies: COMPLETE

=Day 3=

Ness woke up at 5:30 AM the next day. She grabbed a quill and parchment and started trailing Petunia. She trailed Petunia for the whole day, making sure she got every thing she does and all the times. It may have been a dull, boring, and a waste of a day, but the day's plan was complete.

Day 3: Know the Enemy's Schedule: COMPLETE

=Day 4=

All the kids but Remus got left behind. He sat down in front of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, "So," he took a glass of tea, "Tell me about Petunia."

"Petunia?" Mrs. Evans gave him an odd look, "What's there to know?"

"Well," Remus thought quickly, "We wanted to get along with Petunia and all, because it's Christmas and all," he took a sip, "And we wanted to know what to get her and what not to get her!"

"Ah," Mr. Evans clapped his hands in merriment, "Well, Petunia hates-"

I can't believe they didn't see through all of this, Remus thought to himself, grinning behind his cup.

Day 4: Know the enemy's weakness: COMPLETE

=Day 5=

Christmas shopping began. Lily led the way to the mall. "She hates coconut covered chocolates. Deathly afraid of dragon flies and lizards. Also she's not very fond of magic." Remus murmured to the other 4 as Lily sung I'm dreaming of a White Christmas ahead of them.

"Roger," the other four said in unison.

Everyone separated. Sirius, and Remus heading towards the pet shop after their Christmas shopping, Ness and Lily heading towards the Candy shop, James and Belle running and flooing to Diagon alley once more.

Day 5: Get the rest of supplies: COMPLETE

=Day 6=

"Petunia takes her shower at 6:00 AM, Lily's at 7:30 AM, Mr. and Mrs. Evans take theirs in a different bathroom," Ness whispered to Belle, Sirius, Remus and James. Lily was taking her shower, "After that, Petunia goes to Vernon's house for about 3 hours after breakfast. She always leaves at 11," Ness looked through her notes, "Then she goes and has lunch at the mall with some friends and stays to watch a movie. Movie usually ends at 4:00. She then goes to the Library and studies for 3 hours. At 8, she heads home," Ness finished, "She then takes a rest until-"

"We know what happens then," James said, "Does she look around her room or something?"

"No, she just goes to the closet and picks out a pair of pajamas. She dresses and notices nothing else." Ness answered looking through her notes again.

"Perfect," James put the supplies under the sheets of the marauders' guest room, "You guys know what to do now, right?"

"Yeah," the rest said in unison.

They all took turns to keep Lily distracted as they set their plan up.

Day 6: Prank Takes Place: COMPLETE

=Day 7=

Lily awoke by a scream from Petunia's room. Everyone rushed there where a snake slithered out and dragon flies flew around merrily. It was all coming out of 4 smoking cauldrons surrounding her bed. They opened the window to let everything out, "Just go and take your shower, Petunia, Darling," Mrs. Evans patted her daughter, "Look, Lily's already done," Lily walked in, trying not to laugh at the sight of her sister.

"Yes, mum," Petunia sniffed and made her way towards the bathroom.

Everyone went downstairs for breakfast. Half an hour later, a scream came from upstairs. Petunia down, her hair died a hot pink shade, "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY SHAMPOO! I KNOW YOU FREAKS DID THIS!" Petunia pointed the six who were laughing.

"Petunia, calm down!" Mr. Evans said, "These children have done nothing wrong. They were here, or out for the whole time they were here."

"BUT-"

"But nothing," he got up, "I have to get ready for work. By the time I get downstairs, I want you, Petunia, to have calmed down."

=

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Evans for your kind gratitude," Ness and Belle said together, "We really appreciate letting us stay here for these two weeks."

"No problem," Mrs. Evans said, "Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius, please take them back to their home."

"No probs, Mrs. E," Sirius replied as they left.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat down at the table after they all left. Petunia was upstairs cleaning her room, and dying her hair back. At the middle of the dinner table was a tape and a package. On it was a note that read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans:

Once again, thank you for kind gratitude. Attached is a package with a tape. Do not open package during or after the tape. Open it before the tape. Also, this is a picture taken with a wizard camera. Don't be afraid if the people move. THANK YOU!

--Ness and Belle

The two adults walked over to the tape player and opened the package. It was a picture of Vernon sneaking into Petunia's room through the window. They looked at each other and played the tape. Suddenly, Petunia's moans filled the room. She was screaming things like, "YOU ARE THE MASTER," or, "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?!"

The turned off the tape and yelled simultaneously, "PETUNIA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

=

"What were you guys doing?" Lily asked looking through her friends.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Lils?" Ness asked as a snow flake fell on her.

"Oh, please! I'm not that dense!" she laughed.

"Just something to your sister," Sirius answered as another snowflake fell, "She deserves it after that whole thing with Diggory," he spat.

She smiled kindly at them, "Thanks… but… err… what did you do?"

=

James explained everything. A small smile quirked the end of Lily's lips. Soon she was laughing. "Thanks," she managed to say.

James looked up at the snowflakes that were falling, "No pr-" A snowball hit him square in the mouth. He looked at Lily, "Evans, you are going to pay."

"Yeah. Right," she said slowly and threw another snowball his way. He ducked and it hit Ness, "Sorry Ne-" She ducked at a snowball coming from her best friend, and It hit Sirius. He threw a snowball towards Ness, but she threw a snowball at the same time. The collided into each other, causing the two people under them, Remus and Belle, to get covered in snow.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" They all said in unison. Soon the rest of the kids in the street, known by Ness, Lily, and Belle, joined in, causing them to have a complete war. This was going to be the best winter break ever.

=End Chapter=

****

Author: GAH! This was a long chapter! Oh well, I hope you liked it. Sorry that the days for the master plan were so short, There was a show I really wanted to watch coming in about 10 minutes. Oh well. THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! Oh, and now that you've read, REVIEW! No flames please! PS: There's a note for all readers at the bottom of my notes to the reviewers

****

xiNNoSeNcEx: I'm not sure if I should feel good for making you feel all those emotions at once...

****

James-Padfoot: I'll Seriously make a forum, if you guys want me too! LOL! WHY NOT?!

****

Fallin' For Felton: I'll be more than happy to make a NWS forum if you join! LOL

****

Lisa Meunier: How'd you know. I was thinking of making it an allergic reaction. I dreamed about it... how scary... I dream about the harry potter characters...

****

loser-me-ushi: YES! SLEEP IS GOOD! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I'm hungry... why you needed to know that? WHO KNOWS?!

****

Mequel:Thankies for the review!!! I'll continue whenever I can, okay?

****

LilyE:I can't wait untill I can _think_ of a new chapter! LOL! I'm suffering writers block because of school. WISH ME LUCK!

****

Lilian Evans:You hate Pettigrew too? Fallin' For Felton, James-Padfoot, and I are thinking of making a NWS (No wormtail society)! Should we?

****

luna 'loony' lovegood: YES! LOVE ME FOREVER! Ahh... I think I scared you away from that thought. LOL! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it

****

vamperfly: I have 1 main word for your one-worded note: REVIEW!

****

BaByPaDfOoT: Ahh... Winter break with James Potter and Sirius black... I never thought of it that way *Drools* THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

****

Jillian Ryn: THANKS SO MUCH! Your review made my school/homework-filled day so much wonderful. Yours acctually had a compliment in it! THANKS SO MUCH!

****

Manny2003: I pray that was a rumor too! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I'M POSTING WHENEVER I CAN

****

Day-Dreaming Rhiannon: I don't pay attention in my math class too! My teacher is so BORING! I can't help it sometimes! ALl WE DO IS MAKE NOTES! So I doodle. LOL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW

****

kimmerz: WHAT A NICE REVIEW! LOL! Thanks for it, and I'm typing as fast as I can... too much writers block!!!!!! because of school, that is!!!!!!

**__**

A NOTE TO ALL PEOPLE READING:

Should I make an AWS (Anti wormtail society)? Because he's really ticking some of the reviewers off! LOL! I'll make a forum if you guys want me to. Just say yes or no in your review for me... then write something nice... LOL! PS: I'll only make it if you guys join! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!


	13. Spiderman

****

Author: I do not own (most of the) characters, (many) places, (A hell of a lot of) Words, (A crap load of) inanimate objects, ETC

=Chapter 13=

"So tell us again what was the worst part of the winter break?" Belle held back her laughter. It was the second day back from winter break. All Ness and Belle talked to Lily about was what happened after they left.

Lily groaned as Ness fiddled with her hair, "The worst part would be-"

+Flashback+

"This," Lily patted the large brown object, "Is called a television. You can watch many things on it! I'll turn it on, you guys sit there."

The three boys took a seat on the couch leaving Lily for the arm chair. She flipped the switch to Spider Man.

"I'll go get some food," she ran off.

=

She came back with some popcorn and sodas. She looked at the Marauders' trying not to laugh. "What's up?"

"Why," James choked back some laugher as he pointed at the T.V, "Why did Spider Man's web land on the Green Goblin's butt?!"

+End Flashback+

"And they never stopped talking about that one episode," Lily finished her story as she plopped into bed, "Lets just get some sleep, okay? I'll see you guys tomorrow."

=

Lily ran through the court yard, trying to get away from James and Sirius. They continuously chased her around singing out, "Spider man, spider man! Does whatever a Spider Can! Spins-" Well, you know what I'm talking about.

Due to the fact that it was lunch time, no one was in sight. She continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her when something firm grabbed her wrist. She turned, expecting to see James or Sirius with lipstick and eyeliner on their face so they resembled Spider Man or the Green Goblin. Instead, Amos Diggory stood there.

"Hi," Lily said, trying to get away. His grip was too strong.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said, ignoring her struggles. "For what happened at the dance. I'm sorry."

"Err," This took Lily by complete surprise. She thought for a moment before finally saying, "No problems. Let's never speak of it again, okay?" She finally broke free and began to rub her wrist.

"Thanks, Evans," He replied, scratching the back of his head. An awkward silence stayed there, until finally he said, "Hogsmeade weekend is next week, if you want to go? Or, there's also a Valentines day Dance too!"

"No."

"Why not?"

This, Lily had to figure out. Without thinking, she said, "I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" His eyebrows raised, "Who is it?"

Just then, James and Sirius tangoed behind Amos. James dressed as Spider Man, Sirius dressed as the Green Goblin. James pulled off his belt, which he transfigured it so it looked like a web. He then began to swing it over his head.

"Potter," She murmured angrily.

"Potter is your boyfriend?" Amos asked loudly. At this question, James and Sirius stopped to look in their direction.

"What?" Lily put her full attention back to Amos again, "N-"

"I was wondering when you two would get together," Amos continued, just as loud, "Well, this is uncomfortable, isn't it? Well done! Sorry about this, I'll be off! See you around!" and he ran.

"He's not my-" Too Late! Amos was out of ear shot. She cursed herself silently.

"Well, well, well!" She looked up to see Spider Man, with the Green Goblin close behind, "What's this I hear?"

"Shut it, Potter," she said angrily, "It's your fault for dancing in the back. I didn't want to go out with him, and then you just _had_ to dance! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"I have a plan," Spider Man said, "You could always-"

=

"I win!" James sang happily.

"I hate this," Lily muttered, walking next to James. She listened to his plan: go along with her mistake. There wasn't anything else to do!

"Lighten up, Evans!" James handed her a chocolate frog, "I'm having a wonderful time!"

"I hate you," she said through gritted teeth.

"That's why I came up with this plan," he laughed, "To change your mind." He quickly took her hand and led her down towards the shrieking shack. Before they took a step onto the hill, he took a hard right towards a countless amount of trees.

"Where are you taking me, Potter?" she asked after getting scratched a third time.

"You'll see, Mary Jane," He laughed. They continued running for at least 2 minutes until they finally made it out. Lily looked around to see a beach. The blue waves reaching as far as the eye could see. White sand sat calmly as a breeze pulled back Lily's hair.

"Oh, wow," she breathed, picking up sand and watching it fall through her fingers, "How'd you learn about this place?"

"The places you can see if you follow a drunken teacher," he smiled and led her to a picnic a few feet away. "Only a snack," he said, lifting up a lid to reveal-"

"Chocolate," Lily grinned, "My addiction continues."

Lily thought about what this day would've been like if she had gone with Amos instead. He probably would have led her to Honeydukes, the shrieking shack, and back. An image of James sitting alone eating chocolate flashed across her mind.

=

James took another bar of chocolate. He looked up at Lily, to see her looking off at nothing in particular. _'Probably wondering what it would have been like if she went with Diggory,' _He thought to himself. Suddenly, a smile quirked the end of her lips.

"What's up?" He asked, taking a bite.

"Just thinking of what it would have been like going with Diggory," Lily shrugged, the smile still in place. (_'Knew it,'_ He thought) "Then," she continued, "I thought about what you would've done. Maybe sit around here, eating chocolate and hitting on yourself!" She began to laugh.

"Hitting on myself?" He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not desperate you know!" A smirk played his face, "Thinking about me, Evans? While you're eating chocolate, I see! Eating something yummy, wanting to taste something sweet-"

A ball of sand hit him. He looked up to see Lily making another sand ball, "Quiet you!" She threw another. It hit him in the arm, "I WIN!"

"Evans," He stood, "You're dead!" And he chased her around the beach.

=

"Thanks for today, Potter," Lily said, as they re-entered the Gryffindor Common room, "If there's a way I can repay you?"

"Just call me James already," He replied, "It's not that hard, you know! J-J-J-AAAAAA-MMMMM-ESSSSSSSSSS!"

"Fine, fine!" She laughed, "G'night, Po-…-James." She said as she walked up the stair case.

"Lily?" He asked, getting ready to block if she didn't want him to call her that yet.

"Yeah?" She turned around to get hit by a sand ball.

He grinned cheekily, "I win."

=End Chapter=

****

Author: I'm sorry. I don't know if Spider Man came out in 1976! I knew it came out sometime in the '70s, 'cause I remember watching an episode. The episode I explained in here, is the episode I watched! Anyway, your reviews are KILLING ME! One says they love the characters the way they are. Another says they want me to _change_ the characters. One says they want Lily and James to keep their distance for now. Another says they want Lily and James action right away! Not to mention all the school work.

****

Lauren M Potter: Well, today's your lucky day. I made the forum. Check my Profile for what to do! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

****

Day-Dreaming Rhiannon: Heya. LOL! Mr. Drone! What're the odds! Thanks for the review! :D

****

manny2003: THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm posting whenever I can... and feel like it. 

****

vamperfly: YAY! You reviewed! THANKS!

****

FEAngel258: I made the AWS... only i forgot what the S stood for, so now it's AWAF (Anti Wormtail Association Forum) Link is in my profile

****

Goddesgaia: Thanks for the review. I'll try my best to fix the characters! Any ideas on what to do though? Could really use your help!

****

Captain Oblivious: Ooh... OOPS! I didn't catch that mistake! Well done! *Hands an imaginary golden star* (P.S. I like the penname)

****

LiBlackDragon:Okie dokie. I made the NWS... only i re-named it... The link's in my profile! THANKIES!

****

Lisa Meunier: Interesting dreams! *Cheers* Thanks for the review!

****

xiNNoSeNcEx: You're always too lazy to log in! Sadly, i'm lazier then you... GO MAKE ME SOME FOOD! IF I DON'T CONSUME A CHUNK OF FOOD NEXT TIME I MEET UP WITH YOU, I'LL TAKE A CHUNK OF YOU! Please review!


	14. Happy Birthday

****

Author: I do not many things in this story including some characters, some phrases, places, ETC

=Chapter 14=

'Damn! I'm late!' Lily thought to herself as she ran into the Great Hall. Carrying her shoes and books, she took a seat between Ness and Belle, "So hungry… 10 minutes before classes!"

"You're lucky I'm here," Ness muttered, handing a plate filled with eggs, toast, and 2 sausages to Lily, "I had to wrestle a few people to make sure you got a balanced breakfast.

"Thanks, Ness," Lily said, taking up a spork. She stuffed the sausages into her mouth and took a bite of her eggs before saying, "James! Pass me the ketchup, will you?"

At this, Sirius spit out the orange juice in his mouth, "James? WOMAN! ARE YOU DRUNK?!"

Lily ignored him. "Ah, getting close with my best friend, are we? How close have you gotten? Second, Third Base? Oh, wait! HOMERUN!"

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at him as he stood up and his seat and began to dance. Lily just glared as Peter, Remus, and James clapped their hands to the beat their friend was going.

"Did I get any mail?" Lily asked, finishing off her eggs.

"Oh, yeah!" Belle took out two packages, "I had to take away this from those blasted owls! They wouldn't stop pecking me. By the way, you owe me money!"

"I'll pay you back later!" Lily said, taking her packages. The first one read:

'Dearest Lily-kins,

We miss you so much! How's school going? We're sorry, we didn't know what to get you, so we just got you these items and taught Nick how to owl you! We hope you like them, and have a happy birthday!

Love,

Mom, Dad, and Petunia'

'_Petunia,'_ Lily thought bitterly to herself, '_It's not even in her handwriting!' _She tore open the first package. It was a book called, 'Magic Spells to use Muggle Items.' Lily smiled to herself as she looked through the table of contents, _'Chapter 3: How to play records, Chapter 4: How to Listen to Muggle News, Chapter 5: How to have a temporary computer…'_ She then remembered the package from Nick:

'Dear Lils,

Have a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy BIRTHDAY! Sorry, I didn't know what to get you, so I just got you these! I hope to see you soon, and best wishes on meeting some guys!

Your beloved, beautiful, handsome, magnificent, amazing, surprising, ETC cousin,

Nick'

Opening the package, she found albums including the Turtles, the Monkees, and the album to her favorite Broadway show: Chicago.

"I'll go put these upstairs, and see you in class," Lily said with a sweet smile on her face.

=

"I'll go put these upstairs, and see you in class," Lily said with a sweet smile on her face. She then got up and ran out.

"Okay," James said, pulling out a parchment with instructions written all over it, "Time to commence operation Surprise Birthday Party, or SBP for short!"

"Roger," The group of people around him said.

=

First of all, we'll need to do something that not only will stop the last class from happening, but will also distract all the teachers.

Sirius quietly ran past Hagrid's hut Reaching out to the animal behind it, he took a bow. He then walked up to it and-

=

"YEE-HAW!" Sirius's voice rang throughout the whole school. "HI- HO YOU PRETTY SILVER THING, AND AWAY!" Students gathered around to see one of the famous Marauders flying around on a Hippogriff.

Next we gotta make sure Lily will be distracted for a whole day. She can't walk in on our plan, and she can't follow anyone other than that person.

"Lily!" Ness said running up to her friend, "What's going on? Is this some kind of a prank?"

"No clue!" Lily said, eyeing Sirius.

"I need help on that new charm we learned! Do you think you could help me?"

"Why not," Lily said, "Professor Flitwick will probably let us use his classroom right now. Let's go!"

=

We especially need to make sure that everyone is in the crowds and no one is using the room of requirement.

Belle watched Ness and Lily walk away, and quickly sprinted towards the Room of Requirement. She walked passed it three times thinking of a nice decorated room for a birthday party. She looked inside, making sure no one was _learning a lesson_ on their own. "Score," she smiled to herself and took out a portable mirror. Quickly, she started shining some light on it.

=

Remus stared from across the hall to a glimmering light that was Belle's mirror, A/K/A, the _it's all clear_ signal.

We need to make sure we have all the foods for a good party. Every good thing for a nice birthday, get it!

He quickly sprinted down the hall filled with pictures of fruits. Going up to a specific bowl, he tickled the pear and entered.

Peter walked up to him and held out an arm full of different foods.

=

We'll also need people. It would be dull if it were only us going! Make sure you get people that Lily is fond of!

Alice and Frank walked through the crowds in search of worthy people. Whispering instructions of what to do after 10 minutes, a pastry came down and hit Alice on the head.

"The sign," Alice grinned, "Frank! Go!"

They ran in different directions. Frank sped through the crowds and finally found James, leaning against a pillar, "All set," he breathed heavily.

"Good," James gave a thumbs up to Sirius. Sirius pulled out James's Invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself and the Hippogriff.

=

As soon as all that is done, make sure to contact Ness and Lily.

Alice ran into the Charms classroom, and then up to Ness, "Ness! LILY!" She breathed heavily, "My diary disappeared from the dorm!"

"WHAT?" Both girls yelled and sped towards the common room.

=

"Nothing," Lily sighed as she put a pillow back, "Are you sure you tried the summoning spell?"

"Sure as sure can be," Alice murmured. Her eyes brightened up, "Ness! Let's go to the great hall! Maybe I left it back from there!"

"Good idea," Ness clapped her hands in merriment, "Lily, stay here just in case you find a guy carrying it!"

"Sure," Lily said, "Good luck"

=

The rest of it is my job. Just get everything ready.

Lily sighed to herself, _'They must've forgotten my birthday.'_ She wore her old school uniform. It was the last thing she wore when she last shared her birthday with her family. '_Can't blame them, though. There has been a lot going around on Hogwarts lately, anyhow.'_ She sighed again.

"Why the gloomy face?" Lily was so surprised she jumped. Looking up, she saw James Potter looking down at her, "Nice outfit."

"Whatever," Lily said looking back down at her book.

"You never answered my question," James walked towards her, "Why the gloomy face?"

"None of your business," Lily snapped back. "Sorry," she mumbled. _'It's not his fault no one remembered my birthday.'_

"Then I'll make it my business," He grabbed her wrist and they sped off.

=

Passing many classrooms, James turned around and walked again. Then he turned around and walked.

"Lost your path?" Lily asked sounding amused.

"Never do," James said turning around and walking towards a door that just appeared. Opening it, all they saw was darkness.

Lily was very confused now. "Are you sure you didn't lose your path?" and then-

"SURPRISE!"

The lights went on to reveal many Gryffindors, a few Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, and no Slytherins.

"You-You-You-" Lily began to stutter, "You _Remembered_? Or is this some sad prank?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" The crowd cheered.

=

"Thanks again," Lily repeated for the umpteenth time that night. It was now 10:00 PM, and everyone was escorted back to their common rooms (for being drunk) or just left. James and Lily stayed back to help with the cleaning, and (happily) they were almost done.

"If I had a knut for every time you said that phrase tonight, I'd be rich!" He laughed, picking up one of the last scraps.

"You're already rich, if you hadn't noticed," Lily responded pointing to the very expensive dress robes he was wearing.

"Yeah, right," he replied sarcastically. Then eyes brightening up he walked over and asked, "Say, why don't you go out with me for a thank you?"

Lily laughed silently and shoved the last of the scraps into his hands, "Never in your life," and she ran off.

"Odd girl," he muttered to himself, "Cleaning up the room of requirement."

=End Chapter=

****

Lily Elizibeth Potter: OOOH! WHAT A NICE REVIEW! *Grins stupidly* I always like reviews like that! THANKS A LOT! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

****

LilyE: Thanks for wishing me luck. I really need it. The teachers are squeezing all the thoughts (is that right?) Out of me!

****

Tootles89: This review makes me feel so happy inside! Thanks a lot, and I really like your pen name!

****

ShorTi: Sure, I'll e-mail you! WHY NOT? I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO *ahem* other than homework *cough* but that's not better *Sneeze* bless me!

****

xiNNoSeNcEx: YAHEE! YOU FINALLY LOGGED IN! One, Question, Cuz: What's j'adore? Does it stand for you adore me? I HOPE IT DOES! LOL!

****

loser-me-ushi: Did you know that you are one of the few people that log in to review my story? Like my cousin for an example, She never logs in... What that has to do with anything? NOTHING! Thanks for the review! TTYL!

****

Manny2003: I'm posting whenever I write a new chapter! Thanks for the advice about all those reviews! :D

****

FEAngel258: I liked this chapter as well! At least you think it was sweet,too! Everyone's like, "THAT'S SO FUNNY!" but I can't pin-point the funny point! LOL! 

****

James-Padfoot: Thanks for the review! Yes, this is going to continue on to heir death! I don't want to write about their deaths, but why not?

****

Shortstuff 1230: Thankies for the review, and I hope you weren't late for class! Being late is such a drag sometimes, "Why are you late?" and the main good answer you could probably think of is, "Why aren't I late?" Oh well! TTYL

****

goddesgaia: Good tip! I think I'll do that more often! Just tell me if you can think up anything else! I want my first Marauder Fanfic to be great!

****

Lisa Meunier: *Grins stupidly* What a nice review. Thanks! I'll try my best to write chapter like that last one: A chapter with romance, but not too fluffy!

****

Day-Dreaming Rhiannon: Got any action in mind? I have to add some action! You haven't seen Snape in a while! LOL! He just kind of dissappeared off the face of the fanfic! Oh well, you'll probably see him next chapter!

****

vamperfly: *Dances with you* Sorry I couldn't update when you reviewed! It'd be nice to do that!

****

Captain Oblivious: I couldn't think of anything other than spiderman at that point. I have no Idea why. LOL! Thanks for the review. *Grabs a different star and plays with you*


	15. Goodbye

**Author:** I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Fic including (most) words, (many) characters, (few) phrases, ETC

=Chapter 15=

"No means No," Lily whispered fiercely. It was 11:00 PM in the Gryffindor Tower, of May 29. The only two awake were Lily and James; due to the fact that Lily was teaching him the charm they learned might be on the Final Exam. Once again, James asked her out.

"And why not?" James asked, "You know you love me somewhere in that fiery heart of yours.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"One date?"

"No."

"On come on!"

"_No!_"

"At least give me an explanation!"

"Keep your voice down. You're going to wake up all the Gryffindors, and if you keep up that loud voice, the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins as well!"

"Fine, fine," He whispered, raising his hands for a surrender, "But at least give me a reason!"

"Fine, fine!" she pondered, "We're finally on talking terms, and I have no problems against that! We've been doing well as friends, can't it stay that way?"

"Fine, but I won't make any promises," he muttered angrily, "I'm getting tired. G'night,_ you great friend that won't go out with me_!"

=

"What a beautiful day, don't you think?" Belle asked at lunch time the next day. The three girls were resting in the shade, like the rest of the student body. End of the year exams just finished, and the end of the year feast was in 4 days.

Lily watched as a few students played a game of tag, "I agr-"

Laughter came from the east side of the field. The three spun to see a group of Slytherins riding on top of another group of Slytherins. Crawling on the ground in the front was Malfoy. On his back was Snape. Each of them were speaking with a lisp as they screamed out, "JOIN OUR FLAMING GROUP OF THLYTHERINTH ATH WE PLAY THPANK THE THEXY THLITHERINTH! ITH UTTERLY FANTATHTIC!"

Lily looked to the tree across from theirs to see Peter laughing hard, Remus stifling back laughter, and James and Sirius holding out their wands towards the Slytherins.

"What are we _doing_?" Snape asked. He looked around at the crowds laughing, and then he looked down at Malfoy who was glaring at him.

Professor McGonnagal walked up to James and Sirius after muttering the counter curse. "Come with me," she fumed. Her expression then changed to one of much grief as she looked at Lily, "You must come as well, Ms. Evans."

A perplexed came across her face as she followed.

=

James watched Lily being led to the corner of Dumbledore's office by McGonnagal. She was handed a letter. He then fixed his gaze on Prof. Dumbledore. "I did it for a reason, I SWEAR!"

"Care to explain?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes were twinkling with laughter behind those half moon spectacles of his.

James and Sirius began to explain different things, as planned. Hoping Dumbledore will just excuse them.

"Snape and Malfoy-"

"Broken broomstick"

"Exploding Toilet"

"Kill"

"You"

They were then silenced by a small sob at the corner of the room. Dumbledore looked over, sadness filled his eyes. Lily then burst out of the room leaving the note behind. James took the note and stuffed it into his pocket when everyone was staring at Sirius who was yelling something about talking poop.

=

"We haven't seen Lily either," Ness admitted to the marauders, "Let's split up and look for her. If you don't know, she fears heights, and hates cramped places. That should take away from some of the places we were going to look! Let's split up."

And they did.

=

Not knowing where to go, James remembered the note in his pocket. He pulled it out, but it was too blurry to read. Whoever wrote it cried a lot, causing the ink to blur. The main important words were possible to read like '_Nick, and his parents_', '_Tour_', '_Shipwreck_', and the last phrase made James understand completely, '_Nick and His Parents Funeral will be held on June 3_.'

=

Lily didn't want to move, may it be from grief, or how she was sitting on top of the astronomy tower, afraid she'd fall of at any minute. Her favorite cousin just died. She played with the necklace he gave her.

She gasped as a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw James putting down his broom, "I read the note. I'm sorry."

He stayed the rest of the night with her until sure she would be alright.

=

"Bye, Lily. Hope you feel better," Ness and Belle said in unison. The just got off the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye, You guys! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," She answered truthfully. She walked over to her parents and turning to see the Hogwarts Express one last time before looking at Petunia, she saw James there. Making eye contact, her heart fluttered a bit. "Hi," She said, ignoring that feeling and turning back to her parents.

=

"Would anyone like to say anything about this family?" The priest at the front asked. Mostly everyone at the Funeral was too busy crying.

_'If you cry at my funeral, Lils, then I'm going to haunt you so BAD!_' Lily remembered Nick saying to her three years ago. She held back her tears and walked up to the front.

"Nick was a very odd person," she began, "So odd; sometimes I'd stay away from him in fear, but no matter how odd he was, I trusted him with my secrets, my heart, and my life. I'll never love any person my age that much." A vision of James comforting her on the roof that day flashed in her mind.

=

Dazed on why that happened, Lily tumbled into her room, and onto her bed. "No matter what it is, it's not love. I do not love James Potter, because I do not love pricks." She told herself over and over. Then different images came up again, like him comforting her that day, guiding her to her surprise party, and then that fake date at the beach. "Fuck," she sighed to herself, "It's love."

A bird pecked at her window. She quietly got up and took the letter from it's leg.

_'Dear Lily,_

_ I'm still very sorry for your loss, but I hope that you feel better soon. No matter how crummy you feel, I'll always feel worse than you. We're going to spend the summer with my grandmother again. Wish me luck, like I'm wishing you luck._

_- - James_

_P.S: Don't worry. We can finally live our life as friends. I promise!_'

"Dammit," Lily muttered after reading the letter a fourth time, "It may be love, but I've lost my chance."

=End Chapter=

**Nurgon:**Thank you! I couldn't think of a chapter, so I wrote that one! GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LIKED IT!

**Lily Elizibeth Potter:**I'm not sure how you have to upload. I think it matter what kind of computer you have...

**bookworm1491:**Thanks for the review! I usually write on the weekends though.

**Captain Oblivious:***Ducks behind a poisonous flying monkey with a dart. Monkey flies away* blast! *Jumps in a hole and relizes it's bottomless* NOOOOOOOOO!

**Manny2003:**Like you always say "Please post asap," I always say, "I'm posting whenever I can!"

**Princess Pixie Ice:**Thanks for reviewing, but what you _should_ do is UPDATE YOUR STORY! lol

**vamperfly:***cough*I*sneeze*will*ahem*when*cough*I*sneeze*can*sneeze* bless me!

**Day-Dreaming Rhiannon:**I brought Snape back! YEE-HAW! Sadly, he was only here for a prank! LOL!

**Lauren M Potter:** *Gives you a golden star* LOL acctually *Gives you a Doughnut too*

**jamesflower:**I'll write when I can, but due to the homework, i can't write often! BOO!

**mary:**YAY! YOU REVIEWED! Thanks for it, and to answer your question, I'm thirteen years of age, turning fourteen in May! Why do you ask?

**Lisa Meunier:** It took me a while to realize they were cleaning the room of requirement! LOL! Oh well!

**champtennis:** Naw, I didn't finish it yet. It's supposed to go up to James and Lily's deaths. I don't wanna write about their deaths, but I'm so evil, i think I will!

**James-Padfoot:**Sorry, I'm thinking of more mwpp pranks! It's getting hard when I'm using all of my brain to do homework! LOL! But they're coming! I SWEAR THEY'RE COMING BY THE BARREL LOAD!

**ShorTi:**LOL! Yeah, James _Does_ need to find a way to ask Lily out! I couldn't think of anything that would fit his personality that came in the fifth book, so I use the same way over and over again! LOL

**Jctigerwolf4e:** THANKIS FOR THE REVIEW! I'll go whenever I can, n'kay?


	16. Heads Tower

****

Author: I do not own anything in this chapter including (Some) characters, (few) phrases, (A large amount of) words, (Most) inanimate objects, ETC

=Chapter 16? (Is that the right chapter number?)=

"LILY!" Ness's voice rang from the first floor of the Evans' household.

"HURRY UP OR ELSE WE'LL ALL BE LATE!" That voice belong to Belle, Lily's other friend.

Due to the fact that the three lived so close, they were carpooling to the Kings Cross in a nice Taxi cab that Belle's father jinxed so they all fit in perfectly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lily said, running down the stairs. She was stuffing something in her pocket as she went down.

Belle just rolled her eyes as Lily finally caught up with them, "Are you looking at that head girl's badge _again_?!"

"I'm just so excited!" Lily said running towards the cab, "I can't wait to see who the head boy is this year!"

Ness and Belle just shrugged as they ran after Lily.

=

"Now don't you do anything that will cause people to look at you as you enter the portal," Belle's mother whispered fiercely after everyone said their goodbye's.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled as they turned to face the portal. Ness's Father came out, "You trunks are all in!"

Taking one last look at their parents, they linked arms and skipped in singing out, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz! Because, because, because, because, BECAUSE!"

After entering, they took out their wizard cameras and ran out taking a picture of their parents' surprised/angry look… and then they ran back in trying to avoid they scolding.

=

"Same compartment," Ness sighed as she plopped down into the seat opposite of Belle. Lily already left for the heads' compartment, "It hurts to realize this is our last year at Hogwarts. It puts an empty feeling at the pit of my stomach."

"Then don't think about the future, think about the present!" Belle replied. Just then, the compartment door slammed open. An angry looking Lily walked in and she sat down, arms crossed, next to Ness.

"Uh… What happened?" Ness asked, trying not to get on Lily's bad side.

"Someone dung bombed the Heads' compartment, and put a charm on the perfects, so whenever anyone enters, their clothes will explode," She sighed, "I guess I'll just have to wait until we get to Hogwarts to find out who this head boy is!"

=

Dumbledore stood in front of all the house tables after the sorting. There was a familiar smile on his face that reminded the three girls of the Marauders. That's when he began to speak, "So… Are you hungry?" he asked instead of his usual 'tuck in.' He was taunting them.

"Yes," the great hall replied. (That means the students replied, not the actual great hall, if you picture weird things when you read that line [Like me])

"Maybe we should feed you?" He asked, pacing. And then he laughed, "TUCK IN!"

=

"Quidditch tryouts will be next Friday," Dumbledore's said after the plates were cleaned away, "And something beautiful has been made in Hogwarts! There will now be a heads' Dorm for our, and _only_ our head boy and Girl to share! I thought it'd be nice for our head girl, Lily Evans," The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw table burst out in applause, "To get to know our Head Boy Better."

The hall was in silence waiting for that name, but nothing came.

"For the first time in Hogwarts, our head boy was never a prefect." Murmurs came from the crowds, "But," everyone silenced, "I think you will all get along with our head boy, James Potter." There was a silence for about 2 seconds, until James stood up and took a bow. The great Hall roared.

=

"Surprised?" Someone asked Lily as she made her way towards the Heads' tower. She turned around to see James looking at her.

"Kinda," Lily replied truthfully. She made a hand movement meaning, 'let's get going already.' They then walked over to the statue of a Dragon that Dumbledore explained, "Dickens," Lily said the password in a full voice.

The heads' tower looked exactly like the Gryffindor Tower, Decorated in Red and Gold for Lily and James. Lily sat in an Armchair in front of the Fire. James followed suit and sat in the armchair in front of hers.

"So," James said, looking around the Tower. A silence followed that, and after a minute, a smirk came across Lily's face. "What?" He asked.

She giggled a bit, her hands in her face. She looked up, trying to keep a strait face and said, "So… The password is _Dick_ens." She then burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

James just watched her, and soon he was laughing along with her.

=

"Nice," James replied looking into what was now going to be Lily's room. "Let's go check out how mine looks."

Lily followed James up to what was going to be his room. "Nice," Lily said. James walked in and sat down on his bed, "Oh, now that you're in, It looks like shit!"

They stood staring at one another. Quickly, James took a pillow and chucked it at Lily. She ran out screaming, as James followed trying to hit her.

She ran into her room, and slammed the door in his face. He banged on the door trying to get in, but stopped as Lily's voice came through the door, "Guess what!"

"What?" James felt weird, talking to a door.

"I'm going to make this a year that neither of us will forget!" She said, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, "Well guess what!"

"What?" Lily replied.

"I'll help you make this a year neither you or I, or the school will forget!" He yelled.

She peaked her head out from behind the door. "Good night, head boy." Lily sad with a smile.

"Good night, head girl," He answered back. They shook hands, and James pulled her onto the ground, pummeling her with the pillow, "GOOD NIGHT INDEED!"

=End Chapter=

****

Author: Well, they're finally in Seventh Year! That mean's they're going to get together soon! This chapter was just an introduction to their seventh year, that's all! It'll get better! I PROMISE! By-the-by, I heard that something was up with Fanfiction so many of you couldn't review! Sorry 'bout that! LOL! But here's some thanks for the people who did review:

****

Sandie Sandie Sandie: THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW! Nd no prob with the d/g thing!

****

blondelily: I'll read your story as soon as I can get rid of my homework piles, okay? THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I appreciate it!

****

Lauren M Potter: OOH LA LA! Jelly filled doughnut! I had one of those on Monday… It was quite scrumptious! Thankies for the review!

****

JCtigerwolf4e: YAY! A REVIEW! :D Thanks!

****

ShorTi: Ooh! Sorry about the confusingness. I guess I understood it 'cause I wrote it! LOL! I do that a lot. 


	17. Screwed Up

****

I do not own anything in this story including characters, places, games, phrases, ETC

=Screwed up= 

sorry, i screwed this chapter up! The real next chapter is the next chapter (Do you understand that, but i did get reviews for what _was_ this chapter:

**ShorTi:** Yeah, i didn't notice that... LOL

**Anita Coffee:** Eheh heh heh... i did, didn't I? Thanks for the review!

**lilbird:** Yeah... i screwed it up, didn't I?

**sandie sandie sandie:** That review confused me! LOL! OOPS! I MESSED UP!

Sorry for the mistake, now, if you want to read the next chapter... GO AHEAD! 

R+R Please no flames.


	18. Get In

**Author:** I do not own anything in this fic including (Some) characters, (a few) phrases, (most) words, ETC

=Chapter 17=

"Are you safe? Will it work?" Sirius ran up to James, Remus and Peter following closely behind. 

James was about to answer when someone behind him asked, "Will what work?" They turned to look behind him, and saw Lily. She looked at James, "You know you can't do anything against school rules now that you're head boy, "You may have that badge, but that doesn't give you the right to have the rest of the school year detention-free." 

Ignoring Lily, James turned back to his friends, "No… They didn't give me the privilege. I asked them as soon as I found out." 

Lily looked at all of their sunken faces, "What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing, nothing," James answered leaving her behind as he and his friends walked off. 

Ever since the boys found out they weren't allowed to go into the girls dormitory, all the boys' goal is to get into the girls dormitory. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all hoping that this year, maybe James would be able to surpass the boys' goal as Head Boy. Sadly, he wasn't allowed to-

"We're going in," James said finally after their walking in silence. 

"And how are we going to do that? Those stairs began to change into that freaking slide because of a little incident in fourth year, if you don't remember," Remus reminded them of the incident. 

"We'll find a way," James answered, "But first, we gotta examine." 

=

"So… You're going to be sleeping with the guys for about a week in the Gryffindor tower?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah," James answered taking a pillow. 

"IT'S ALL MINE!" Lily began to sing. She ran into her room yelling, "YEE-HAW!" 

=

"So how are we going to do this again?" Peter asked for the umpteenth time. 

"All we have to do is look for some entrances other than the staircase." James, Remus, and Sirius answered simultaneously. 

They stood in silence as they took the different things that they'd need (Broomstick, wand, jacket, ETC) when Peter broke the silence again, "How are we going to do this again?" 

"By shutting up," Remus answered. Sirius and James looked in surprise at their usually calm friend, "He's been asking that for the past 6 hours!" he said in his defense. 

"I agree with my friend here," Sirius laughed throwing his arm around Remus. 

"You don't have to come with us, Wormtail," James said patting his friend on the back. "You don't have to come as we run through the meadows of women in their pajamas." 

James, Sirius, and Remus kicked off out the window, leaving their annoying friend behind. 

=

"I found a loose spot in the roof," Sirius sang as he caught up with James and Remus, "It leads to a passage that I thought I'd take with you guys." 

"Good job," James said, giving his friend a high five, "Lead the way." 

They flew over to the roof and landed. Walking to a spot that would be directly between the Girls' and Guys' dorm, Sirius took out his wand, and tapped the spot. That part of the roof disappeared leading to a pitch black passage. 

"Padfoot, if this leads us to the Guys' Bathroom, I'll personally tape a note on your face that says, 'I want some man action,' and push you in singing It's raining men." Remus said as he securely put his broom down and took out his wand. "_Lumos,_" he whispered as the tip lit up (A/N: Is it just me, or did that part sound kinda… ah… never mind). 

James and Sirius followed suit. On the count of three (Said by James) they jumped in. Remus and James singing, "It's raining men." 

=

"Damn! How long is this passage?" James asked after five minutes? An hour? They lost track of all time. "Ouch," James just ran into something solid- a tapestry. 

"What's up?" Remus asked after seeing how James stopped walking. 

"I think we just reached the end," James answered getting ready to push the tapestry aside. 

"Hold it," Sirius said, pulling James away, "Why do you get to move it aside? We all want to get a good view of this!" 

Moving so they were uncomfortably side by side, they each put a hand on the tapestry and pushed it aside. 

THEY WERE IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY… 

…And standing face to face with the Head Girl. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was tapping her foot like she does when she's in a stormy mood, but she didn't look angry. 

"Would you like to come out of there?" She asked in a sweet voice. 

"No, we're fine just standing here," James answered in an identical sweet voice. 

"Maybe you just haven't learned from the incident in fourth yeah," a voice said. Professor McGonnagal stepped out from behind Lily. She looked absolutely furious, "Messrs. Potter, Lupin, and Black. Would you kindly step out from behind there?" 

They did as they were told. 

"Whose Idea was it to go in through there?" McGonnagal asked. 

"We found it while we were playing Quidditch. The Quafffle flew back here on accident-" Sirius began to lie before he got interrupted. 

"A weeks worth of Detentions for each of you, and if 100 points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonnagal said quickly before turning to James, "And you Mr. Potter. Are you familiar with the muggle sport Baseball?" He nodded his head, "Well three strikes and you're out. Meaning if you do two greater than, or equal to the act you have committed tonight, your head badge will be taken away." 

There was a ringing silence when everything seemed to stop. 

Professor McGonnagal broke it, "Lupin, Black! Go back to your dorm. Girls, get back to sleep. Potter, Evans, Go back to the Heads' tower, and will you all get a good nights sleep already? Honestly. I thought he learned in fourth year." 

=

"What was Professor McGonnagal talking about? About in fourth year?" Lily asked after they got back to the tower. 

He turned back as if ready to answer but shook his head, "No… It's nothing. Good night, Lily." He said before walking up into his room. 

===

*Flashback to fourth year*

"Admit it, James! You're head over heels in Evans!" Remus laughed. 

"You could have any girl in the school but you still choose Evans! Are you Crazy or something?!" Sirius asked. (A/N: They aren't animagi yet [If I remember correctly, they become angamagi in the end of fifth year, and they couldn't make the marauders map until they have their nicknames yet]) 

"Why don't you just kiss her already, and get over this little fourth year crush of yours?" Peter asked before chugging down his pumpkin juice. 

=

1:00 AM. The thought of what Peter said still rang in James's head. Careful not to wake anyone up, he snuck out of the boys' dorm and towards the girls'. He looked at each of the four poster beds until he saw the sleeping figure of Lillian Evans. 

_ 'Just kiss her already and get over this little fourth year crush of yours!' _

"It'll help me get over it," He thought to himself. Leaning his head towards her sleeping figure, he gave up his first kiss, and stole hers. Waiting a minute before pulling his head back he muttered, "Damn…"

_ 'Just kiss her already and get over this little fourth year crush of yours!'_

"Get over this crush," He stood up and continued to look down at her, "Liar." 

Taking out his wand and transfiguring a teacup next to her bed into a pillow with a lily flower on it, he tucked it right next to her before-

"Potter!" Professor McGonnagal caught him, "What are you doing here?" 

So he did the only thing a sane person would do-

Run. 

===

*End Flashback*

Lily decided just to ignore whatever they were talking about. After brushing her teeth, flossing, changing into her PJs, and brushing her hair, Lily laid down in her bed next to her stuffed cow named Mu Mu, and a pillow with a lily-flower on it that appeared next to her in fourth year. 

=End Chapter=

**_Author:_** This story plot was all thanks to my sister (I'm talking about this chapter) because It was a challenge from her: Thank you sis!

**_AniEvans21: _** What a nice compliment! Thank you for that! I appreciate it! 

**_lilbird:_** Sorry I didn't update in a while, I had to practice for a recital that I had today. 

**_James-Padfoot: _** A prank is coming up soon. Don't think the marauders forgot about this passage! Just wait for it! 

**_ShorTi: _** You're such a nice critic, compared to Ebert and Roeper. They both badmouth the movie when they're summarizing it, and then give it a thumbs up, or say it's a great movie in the summary, and then give it a thumbs down. ITS CONFUSING! 

**_shortnsassy: _**Thank you miss, for your kind review. It made me feel happy for getting something new. Review like this time and again, maybe I'll review your stories then! THANKS! 

**_annasophia: _** Me? My parents are Philippino, but I was born, raised, and live in California. Thanks for the Review, and I did like James's Character in the fifth book! 

**_Lisa Meunier: _** Thank goodness! I thought I added a bit too much fluff. I'll try to keep it steady like that! Thanks for all your reviews! 

**_I am Really Sick Of Names: _**I would change my name too, but I'm too lazy to. Ha, ha! I'm just weird like that! Thanks for your review. 

**_LilyE: _** Sorry I didn't post very quickly, I had a lot of homework and a recital this week. I'll try and post sooner. 

**_Princess Pixie Ice: _** Thanks a lot for your review! Oh, and about the thing in your review "UPDATE SOON!"… that thing… I CAN SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT YOUR FIC! UPDATE! 

**_Loser-me-ushi: _** I'll update whenever, n'kay? Thanks for your review! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY INSIDE! 

**_Lauren M Potter: _** Mmm! Lemon Filled Jelly Doughnuts! This morning, I had Chocolate-Glazed doughnuts. Those were quite good as well! 

**_vamperfly: _** I'm in a house? I GOT FIFTY POINTS BEFORE I EVEN KNEW I WAS IN A HOUSE? LOL! I'll try and make the chapter longer… like this one! 

**_Captain Oblivious: _** LOL! Smell the water! Nice. Yeah, I've been hearing that last chapter was too short. I'll try and make them longer. 

**_sandie: _**YO! Lol! Dickens2balls. XD


	19. Halloween

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (many) characters, (Few) phrases, (most) words, (Lotsa) inanimate objects, ETC.

=Chapter 18=

"Finally," James muttered after taking a long bath, "I get to rest." His whole day was packed with Quidditch Practice, Homework, Pranking, Homework, more pranking, ETC. He shut his eyes when-

"POTTER!" Lily slammed his door open. Taking a cursory look around his room, she found him getting ready for some rest and quickly turned her head away, "Honestly! Couldn't you wear something more when you go to sleep.

James looked down at his pajamas (A/K/A his boxers), and then got up to get some pants on, "Well maybe if you _knocked_. Besides, I did change what I wear! When I was in the Gryffindor Tower I'd sleep nude."

Lily turned back to look, "But what if Lupin, or Black, or Pettigrew had to wake you up in the morning and in the night you kicked off your blankets?"

"That's happened," He answered looking for a nice shirt, "and man were those uncomfortable mornings!"

"ANYWAY!" She rolled her eyes and moved strait to the topic, "Are we going to do anything for Halloween? It'd be nice due to the fact that this year, Halloween falls on a Saturday."

"Something memorable, right?" He asked. She nodded, "I GOT IT!"

"Really?" She pulled out a spare bit of parchment and dabbed a quill in his ink bottle. Getting ready to write, she looked up, "What do you got? Nothing with too much money though. We'll need the money for dances!"

"This won't take up much money, in fact barely any money at all!" He answered joyfully, "Let's go out on a date."

"Idiot!" She yelled.

"I'm just kidding, just kidding!" He said quickly so she wouldn't leave, "What do muggles do on Halloween?"

She smiled to herself, "It's stupid really. Most children dress up in costumes and go door to door saying the phrase, 'Trick or Treat.' Adults answer the doors and give them candy."

"It sounds like a paradise to Children," He thought for a moment, "But why do they do that?"

"Most children don't remember… In fact I don't remember the whole story," She answered truthfully, "I don't remember the reason for Halloween, but the reason that Muggles dress up is to scare away ghosts, or witches… But eventually their costumes became princesses… or fairies. Now they say Trick or Treat expecting a Treat, and if they don't get one, they'd just move to a different house. In reality, if they don't get a treat, they give the owner a trick."

"Trick or Treat?" He thought, "I think I should use that phrase against a few of our teachers."

"Whatever," She said heading for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow. Everything consists of using up money, and we don't want that. Oh well, we'll just get something ready for Thanksgiving or something."

After Lily left, James tried to get some shut eye, but couldn't. So he got up and walked to that parchment that Lily got ready to write something.

=

"This year we're going to Celebrate Halloween an interesting way with a day filled with Madness!" Lily read one of the many posters that was put up three days later. Running to the Great Hall, she found James sitting with the rest of the Marauders. "James. What's with these posters?"

"I asked Dumbledore about something, he agreed, and we're going to Celebrate Halloween," He answered, buttering his bacon and bacon-ing his sausage (Phrase gotten from the Simpsons).

"How, exactly?" She asked, looking in disgust at how he ate eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"You'll see," He answered, buttering his eggs as well.

=

3 Days before Halloween, Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, doing homework with Belle and Ness.

"I seriously don't know what James is up to," Lily said, thinking a moment, "I hope it's nothing bad."

"And what if it's something sweet?" Ness asked, raising an eyebrow, "Like posting up a poster in the middle of the great hall that says, 'I love Lily E?'"

"Yeah," Belle agreed, "or showering the halls with lilies as he sings here comes Santa Claus."

"Ness, that's sick. Belle, that'd just be scary," Lily said gathering up her books, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see…"

=

1 Day before Halloween.

The students were hyper due to the fact that it was Friday. By the end of the day, the students practically waltzed around the school after finding out there was no homework for the weekend.

"What _are_ you planning? I just want to know!" Lily bothered James one last time.

"It's a secret," He answered the same way he did for the past 2 days.

"Fine, fine," She held her hand up in a surrender, "I give up! I'll just wait and see!"

=

Crowds of students first through seventh year stood at the doors to the Great Hall. Lily fought her way to the front to see what the problem was, and found James grinning. After they made eye contact, James faced the crowds and yelled, "THIS HALLOWEEN, WE'LL CELEBRATE LIKE SOME MUGGLES DO! AS SOON AS YOU STEP PAST THE DOORS, YOUR ROBES WILL CHANGE INTO THAT OF A COSTUME THAT YOU'D LIKE BEST. YOU ONLY HAVE 1 HOUR TO EAT BREAKFAST. AFTER THAT GIVEN HOUR, THE DOORS, AND WINDOWS WILL LOCK. THE CURTAINS WILL CLOSE, AND ALL LIGHTS WILL GO OFF. HOGWARTS WILL BE PITCH BLACK. NO LIGHTING CHARMS WILL WORK, AND YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND YOUR WAY THROUGH HOGWARTS A/K/A THE HAUNTED CASTLE IF YOU WILL!"

The crowds applauded, and Lily smiled at the idea. Not only was it clever, but instead of using money, all it really used was, was spells.

"THEN, AFTER EVERYONE RETURNS TO THEIR COMMON ROOM, THE LIGHTS WILL GRADUALLY GO BACK ON, AND YOU WE'LL PLAY A BIG GAME OF HIDE AND GO SEEK WHERE THE PERFECTS AND HEAD BOY AND HEAD GIRL," Lily stood next to James and they both took a bow, "WILL TRY AND FIND YOU! IF WE FIND YOU, YOUR COSTUME WILL CHANGE AND YOU WILL BE GIVEN A BUTTON THAT SHOWS YOU WERE ALREADY FOUND. SINCE THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU, THAT WILL TAKE UP TILL LUNCH. LUNCH WILL BE THE SAME AND EVERYTHING WILL STAY THE SAME UNTIL AFTER DINNER. WE WILL ALL THEN TRICK OR TREAT UP UNTIL 9:00!"

Everyone cheered and entered through the doors. Costumes changed into different things, as James promised. Lily being turned into Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, Belle being changed into a Gypsy, Ness being changed into a Renaissance Princess, Remus becoming a Pirate, Peter turning into a peanut M&M, Sirius becoming a hobo, and James becoming a Jester. The hall burst out in laughter as the Slytherins entered. Each one turning into something horrible (A doll, dog, Fairy King, Go-go dancer) and especially at Snape who was a ballerina.

Barely anyone was done when the lights went out. Things began to pop out like Ghosts or Spells. A magic were wolf, and a few magic vampires flew around causing people to scream. After 30 minutes, Lily made it back to the Heads tower and found James sitting around.

"James Potter, I applaud you! This is fantastic! I can't believe you did this for the school," She yelled dancing around the room in her ruby-red shoes.

"That's right," He clapped his hands to the beat she was going at, "DANCE FOR ME!"

Lily laughed and danced around the room singing, 'we're off to see the wizard,' or 'ding dong the witch is dead!'

=

At eight, groups of friends walked around the castle knocking on classroom doors, having teachers answer and give them candy. Students laughed at what the teachers were dressed as.

At 8:20, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter left the girls to go off into their own little world.

=

After returning to their towers, Lily poured her sack - of - candy out on the common room floor. James tapped her on the shoulder and they combined their candy pile to make an ultra candy pile.

"Where'd you go while we were trick-or-treating?" Lily asked, while eating some candy.

"No where in particular," He answered taking a chocolate bar.

"You missed one thing in this whole day, sadly," Lily said, getting up. "Is there a way that we could get all the students into the great hall one last time?"

"Of course, just ask Dumbledore, but what do you have in plan?"

"It's a secret," Lily winked and headed for the door, "Go and get Dumbledore for me."

=

Everyone met back in the Great hall, most of them taking their candy with them.

Lily got to the front, and after James sat down at the Gryffindor table began to speak, "Before you all go to sleep, I just wanted to tell you a story that I found in a hidden diary I found in the Library. Is it true? I'll answer that later. Do you have to believe it? That's up to you."

She began to walk around the tables, "This is a story about Leila Duncan who went to this school about 47 years ago… maybe more, maybe less. I found her diary, and this is it," She pulled out a large black-leathered book. It looked quite old, in fact it was pretty much falling apart, "Now I will tell you all some of the passages I read," She flipped a few pages and began.

"Everyone is making fun of me. They won't leave me alone. I just, I can't stand it. I'll kill them if I have to… I'll kill me… I'll kill whoever's looking into my private thoughts," Lily stopped to look up at the students. They weren't eating candy anymore, they stopped moving as much. Lily then flipped a few pages and pointed at a random article, beginning to read.

"My hair is now turning blood red…the color the teacher was when I killed him just a few minutes ago… he embarrassed me in front of the class, asking me a question I told him I didn't know and he still kept asking. The class laughed at me… and I'm going to kill them all… their death will be their apology. If someone ever hears my story and laughs at me… I'll personally take my hands and pull out their hearts, putting it on my wall… by my collection of everyone who I hate… or hated."

Lily looked up again and pulled out a quill. Walking back to the front, she turned the book back to the back page and told them, "This is the interesting part. I write something in, even if it doesn't have ink on my quill, she'll reply… I'm not sure how, but it's been working for as long as I found it. Shall we try asking it something?"

The hall burst out in small suggestions when Lily held a hand to silence them. Lifting her quill, she said aloud, "I heard the suggestion, 'What's going to happen to us now?'" She scribbled into the diary and waited, "Here's the reply: I roam the halls on the day of my death. Those who read it on that day will be the ones tortured. Be lucky as you may, for if you truly are lucky today isn't the day of my death." Lily looked up, "Any more suggestions?"

A first year Slytherin raised his hand, Lily pointed at him and he asked the question everyone was thinking, "What was the day of your death?"

Lily scribbled into the paper. Waiting a bit while twirling the quill through her fingers she eventually looked up, "Here's the reply: The day of my death is the day of unlucky, for this day filled with sadness is," Lily's eyes widened and she dropped her quill. Taking a big gulp she said loud enough for the hall to hear, "All Hallows Eve."

"The hall was still, and Lily looked up. Staring at each one of the students she murmured the word, "Run." And they did as they were told.

=

"Today on November first," Dumbledore looked at the students the next day, "Marks a beautiful day. Feel free to roam the school yards. But let us first thank the Heads. James Potter, well done on the plan you pulled that kept us all entertained for the whole day. And Ms. Lily Evans," He smiled at her.

Lily smiled back and said so everyone could here, "Making up stories on Halloween was always my strong point. What did you guys think?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Amos Diggory stood up and looked strait at Lily, "You made that story up? The story that made barely any one sleep due to the fact that your story haunted us?"

Lily nodded and smiled back at him.

The hall erupted in applause for her job well done.

"And now," Dumbledore silenced the plaudits, "Have a great Sunday!"

=End Chapter=

**LilyEvans221:** Nice pen-name! Tell me when you get your own story on there, I'll read it, n'kay? Thanks for the review!

**Lauren M Potter:** OH MAN! I **Love** coffee cake! I haven't had any for about 2 months. I gotta get some now!

**I am Really Sick of names:** Yeah, my net does that to me a lot, only people disconnect me! LOL

**Lisa Meunier:** I adore fluff fics. They always make my day so happy. Other depressing ones just sadden me. LOL!

**slate07:** Thanks for the review! It made my day!

**Captain Oblivious:** I like running off into the sunset *Runs off into the sunset with you, as seen as on many _happy endings_

**mmn673:** One word. Thanks

**James-Padfoot:** Yeah, I remember what Hermione said, and i knew i shouldn't've wrote a chapter like this (It doesn't fit), but it was a challenge from my sister, so, as i always do, I accepted! I have another story coming along that's also a challenge from her. It takes place in the golden trio's year, and i hope it comes along nicely!

**ReGimenD:** Thanks for the review! I apreciate it!

**Morgan:** OOH! What a nice review! It makes me so happy inside!

**pan weasley kent:** *Smiles* I haven't had a review like that one before! Thanks! It's always nice to get new types of reviews!

**goddesgaia:** Dickens as in CHARLES Dickens! The writer, but then again, i really do have a sick mind, and I'm kinda known aroud school for having a mind like this. Heh Heh Heh!

**littocherryblossom:** Thanks for the review, and I like your penname. Cherry Blossoms (Sakuras) are my favorite kind of flower at the moment!

**ShorTi:** Yeah, I confuse myself sometimes... rarely... JUST KIDDING! I confuse myself almost 24/7! In fact, i'm confusing myself right now! PANCAKES! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! 


	20. Sleep Over

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (some) characters, (few) phrases, (most) words, (many) inanimate objects, ETC.

=Chapter 19=

"Lily!" Molly McKeever, one of her fellow 7th year Gryffindors, caught up with her, "Finally! I've been running after you, but I never caught up!"

"Hey, Molly!" Lily said taking a seat on one of the stairs, "What's up?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday!" Molly exclaimed, "And we're going to have a sleepover tomorrow night!"

Lily chuckled, "Don't we always _sleepover_? We _do_ share the girls dorm after all!"

"No, no, no!" Molly laughed to herself, "But we're going to do things we usually don't do in the dorm! And besides, you have the Heads' Dorm, and I just wanted to know if you're going to the Gryffindor Girls' dorm tomorrow night."

Lily smiled as she got up, "Wouldn't miss it for the world! I'll see you around then, okay? I have to get some homework done!"

They waved bye and went in their opposite ways.

=

The next night, Lily packed her pajamas and a sleeping bag before she set off towards the Gryffindor tower. James was staying with the Marauders in Boys' Dorm that night, so the Heads' Tower was left abandoned.

Lily thought for a moment. The passwords were changed yesterday, so now she had to remember the new password. "_Amour_," she remembered after about 3 minutes. The painting moved aside, allowing Lily to enter. Lily did and walked towards the Girls' Dorm.

=

"Bloody Brilliant!" Sirius clapped James on the back, "Where'd you find this spell?"

"It was in a book hidden behind a shelf in the library!" James said, pulling out a withered brown book that smelled of onions.

"Well go ahead then!" Arthur Weasley grinned, "Lets see how it works!"

James turned to a marked page. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a few incantations and waited before they heard a loud and clear-

"Let's play I've never!"

That voice belonged to Matilda Arcel. This spell was made so that curious boys, such as the ones in the Gryffindor Tower, could hear every word Gossipy girls, such as the ones in the Gryffindor Tower, were saying at a _sleepover_.

=

"What's that?" Ness asked.

Matilda muttered an incantation so that a mug of butter beer sat in front of everyone of them, "It's simple. Someone says something that they've never done… like, 'I've never given a hicky.' and then everyone that has done that chugs down their mug of butter beer!"

"Oh!" Ness said smiling now, "It sounds like fun! Let's make this more interesting though! The people that have done that certain task stands up, and the person that said what they've never done asks one of them to do something…like a dare, while the others chug down their butter beer!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Molly said, "I'll begin." She thought for a moment at the things that she's never done before saying, "I've never been caught by a teacher for being drunk."

Since Lily was such a great drinker, she was the only one that stood up. Molly thought for a moment before saying, "Lily, I dare you to-"

=

The boys couldn't hear what Molly dared Lily to do because she whispered the rest. Less than 2 minutes later, Lily entered the door. James quickly muttered the counter-curse before Lily said, "PETTIGREW! STAND UP!"

Peter shakily did as told. Lily walked over to him and-

=

"GAH!" The girls heard Peter scream through the walls. They began to laugh hard. That was a sign that Lily did kick Peter in the crotch as told.

Lily came back and took a seat, "I've never French-ed a guy."

Almost all of the girls stood up. Lily looked around and picked, "Elaine DeJesus! I dare you to snog a third year for at least 10 seconds.

Elaine left the room and came back, "I've never spanked a guy." To almost everyone's surprise, Belle was the only one that stood, "Belle, I dare you to-"

=

James muttered the counter curse as Belle walked in. Once more, the boys didn't know what she was doing, due to the fact that Elaine whispered the rest. Before anyone could ask what Belle was doing, she began to sing out, "IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUIAH! IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN!"

She then ran out of the dorm.

James, sadly, lost the page the spell was on. About 10 minutes later, he found it and muttered it. That's when they heard Lily's voice say-

"AYA! I forgot about the Heads' report!"

James took this sign to exit the room so he could explain he did the report himself. Meeting Lily in the common room he said, "What's up? I heard a loud 'AYA,' and I thought you were eaten by a shark!"

"The head's-Shark?" she looked at him quizzically. He shrugged, causing Lily to continue, "The report! We forgot about the head's report!" Lily said as if it were obvious.

"I did the report," He said, "Now go back to the girls dorm so you guys could-"

=

Lily came back to the dorm a minute later, "Done," She said turning red. "I've never-"

=

James stepped into the dorm. The boys were smiling up at him, "What was that?"

"The girls were talking about what Ness eventually dared Lily to do," Remus answered, now beginning to smile himself, "She was supposed to use the excuse of not finishing the report to kiss the boy she's _crushing_ on at the moment."

"Prongs," Sirius stepped forward, "you know what you should do now?"

"What?" James asked, getting over his being speechless.

"DRINK TO YOUR SUCCESS!"

The dorm erupted in vociferous applause.

=End Chapter=

****

annaskers: YAY! A COOKIE! Thanks, and Thanks for the review as well! I hope you have a fantasmic (made up word) time at your sleep over!!!

****

twelvegrimmauldplace: What a nice review! I appreciate it! THANK YOU!

****

goddesgaia: Thank you for the review, and to tell you the truth, I FORGOT WHY THEY WERE LAUGHING! LOL! I'm a very forgetful person!

****

HarryGryffinGirl: Kill Fudge, eh? I AGREE! Man! He's so stupid… and annoying… He's stupidly annoying!!!

****

James-Padfoot: Go ahead and repeat the story! I don't mind! I just made it up at the top of my head anyways!

****

lilbird: Nice review! It's hard to explain the story was telling them, so… just… forget about it… I guess!

****

Lisa Meunier: Yeah! Halloween is great! Have fun with the Haunted House!

****

loser-me-ushi: Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you've been reviewing almost every chapter! Here! Have a star *Gives a golden star*

****

Captain Oblivious: Yeah, sometimes I wish I went to boarding school…unless… *Rubs chin*… nah! In books, the students always seem like they're having fun…unless *Rubs chin* never mind! Thanks for the review!

****

Manny2003: Thanks for the review! It was fun to read! It just made me so happy inside (I was having a horid day), anyways! THANKS AGAIN!

****

slate07: Really? I haven't read another story that's introduced the muggle Halloween into the wizarding world… Oh well! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! WAHEEE!

****

Samantha-Carlyn: Thanks for the review! I so thankful for it!


	21. Such a Nice Dream

****

Author: I do not own anything in this chapter including (some) characters, (most) words, (many) phrases.

SORRY! I forgot to update this chapter on Saturday. I was busy eating Halloween candy…but I got braces…so I couldn't eat some of it… replacing the word some with most, and replacing the word most with some… think about it.

=Chapter 20=

It was the next day. "Ooh~" Was the first words that James muttered. It appeared that he _drunk to his success _a tad bit too much.

"You could say that again," James heard Sirius say, "AH MY EYES!"

"Don't try to open them," Remus sighed, "It'll only burn them."

After adjusting to the sunlight, James got up and looked around, "Where is everyone? What time is it?"

"I don't know," Peter answered, "I don't even remember much in what happened last night!"

"Neither do I," James, Remus, and Sirius answered simultaneously.

"Let's go down to eat breakfast…or lunch… or whatever time it is," Remus said getting up, and then helping Sirius and Peter to their feet. He headed for James, but James stopped him.

"I think I'll just go take a shower first. I'm not very hungry." James answered. After the three left, James got a towel, a new pair of robes and headed strait for the Perfects bathroom. He didn't feel like walking all the way to the Heads' bathroom.

After choosing the blue bubbles- he thought pink bubbles were a little queer- he stripped down and made a nice cannonball into the pool of water. Resting a bit, he heard a familiar female voice say:

"Enjoying yourself?"

  
He looked up to see Lily looking back down at him. That's when everything came back to him. The sleeping, the eavesdropping, and the kiss (yes, she did indeed kiss him).

"Lily…I-I-I-" James was now shocked at himself. He never got speechless for any girl. Usually, he was suave around all of the giggly little creatures-except for this one, that is.

"You-You-You?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Whatever!" She chuckled quietly to herself and looked at him. They stared at one another before Lily broke the silence, "Well? Aren't you going to make some space?"

It was then did James realize that Lily was wearing a towel-a red fluffy towel. He moved to the side thinking to himself: _What's she up to? There's a big space, and she chooses to sit next to-_

His thoughts were cut off when Lily moved closer to him, "Last night was fun," She said, "But I want to experience something once more." She looked up into his eyes. Their faces moved slightly towards each other, and then-

"KINKY DREAMS!"

James's eyes shot open. He looked strait up, to see he was surrounded by his best friends. Feeling disappointed that it was only a dream, he got up. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Well," Sirius thought, "I was going to wake you up before I heard a, 'Lily…I-I-I-'" He burst out laughing, "Come on. Let's go eat lunch!"

"I'll catch up," James said. The three other just shrugged and left the room. James changed into a new pair of robes and headed downstairs. _Should I tell Lily about the eavesdropping?_

Yes

Right now, he was having a fight with his conscience.

Why should I?

Because you love her!

Who said?

I DID!

You're not the boss of me.

Actually, now that I think about it… I AM!

Shut up.

You shut up!

"You shut up!"

"Huh?" James turned heel to see Lily looking up at him. "I didn't say anything!"

"No," James said, "I was having a fight with myself." They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lily began to laugh. She was beginning to laugh so hard, she grabbed her stomach. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're having a fight with yourself!" Lily said through her laugher, "Do you even _know_ how silly that sounds?!"

She began to laugh again. A smile began to form at James's lips as he looked at the amused Lily. Her laugh was contagious.

After a minute or two, Lily sighed, "Have you even eaten yet?"

"No," James shook his head.

"Come on, let's go eat something. Right now, the quidditch team is practicing by themselves. You can go join them as soon as you _eat_," She said, grabbing James so he wouldn't run off to the Quidditch fields.

As they walked to the Great Hall, James noticed that Lily was growing more and more. Her hair now fell down to her elbows, her eyes that used to always have a tint of uncertainty in them, now always looked strait forward, as if she were ready to face anything that came to her. Also, her height was growing as well. She was now up to his nose, before she was down to his shoulders. "You're growing," He said.

Lily looked at him, "What?" she asked in almost an angry tone. He didn't understand why.

"You're hair grew as well as your height," He answered.

She sighed, "Is that what you meant. I thought you were talking about…" She pointed to…_the twins_.

Indeed, her curves grew as well, "I didn't notice that."

"I see," Lily paused, "You can stop looking at them now."

"I choose not to," He answered, grinning cheekily now.

"JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!"

The two teenagers looked up to a girl with coal black hair that was tied into a tight French bun. A pinch of freckles were sprinkled across her nose, her deep green-almost raven blue- eyes looked like darts as they looked at James, although they were hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU SO RUDELY LOOKING AT THIS GIRL, BUT YOUR POSTURE IS HORRIBLE!"

She hollered that sentence so it bounced off the halls.

James grew at least half an inch as he straitened his back and looked strait forward. He put his arms to his side and said not a word. He looked like a statue.

Lily looked at the 21 year old before her and asked in a small voice, "I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?"

The Black haired woman looked at Lily and paused before answering, "Natalie Potter. James's sister."

=End Chapter=

**__**

Samantha-Carlyn: Really? I've never played 'Ten Fingers…' Maybe I'll play it at one of my band trips…

**__**

littocherryblossom: Yup, she kissed him all right! Thanks for the review!

**__**

James' Girl Lily: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

**__**

ShorTi: Yup! Lily Likes James!!! *Does the hussle!*… or is it hustle? Do you know?

**__**

ljforever: OOH! WHAT A NICE REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH!

**__**

Lisa Meunier: How was the haunted house? Good (I hope)? Thanks for the review!

**__**

Arwen: The answer was a little bit of both of your questions. Lily does like him, and she did indeed kiss him… eheheheh! Sorry It was a bit confusing! I rushed!

**__**

p0ckyxLUV: You said you 'lub lub lub lub. .' But what do you love? YOU LOVE ME!!!

**__**

Loraliant Angelisa Snape: Thanks for the review! Sorry I forgot to update on Saturday! Sure I'll read your stories, but when I have the time! I'm getting really busy this year!

**__**

slate07: It kinda is. Lily's dare was to kiss the person she likes, which is James. Sorry that last part was pretty confusing!

**__**

tenniStar514: Thanks for the review! It made me feel so happy inside! (Thanks for putting me on your fav. Authors and stories list. That's what got me really joyous mood!)

**__**

vamperfly: one word: THANKS

**__**

marisa: Heh heh heh! It appears quite a lot of people got confused about the game! SORRY!

**__**

ChicaNoche401: You've got wigglies? I've never heard that phrase, but I like it! It makes me smile. I think I'll use that phrase sometime in this story! Have fun finding it (It'll probably be in the next chapter)!

**__**

Pristine: Yeah, Lily kissed James. She was supposed to use the "I haven't finished the report" excuse to get into the boys dorm (So she could _find james and finish the report_), but instead of whipping out the report, she kissed the one she liked… I think that just made you even more confused, huh? LOL! Thanks for the review anyways!

**__**

Bluetiger94: Blue tiger? Nice pen-name! Thanks for the review!

**__**

HarryGryffinGirl: Indeed they are…

**__**

James-Padfoot: It's going red? LOL! Actually, she did kiss James. (Yeah, that last part was pretty confusing…)

**__**

Captain Oblivious: That review actually hurt me inside…LOL! I go to a public school, but we wear uniforms. (It really sucks). So the only real way we can express ourselves is… … there's no way now that I think about it. OH WELL! Thanks for the review!


	22. Where's she staying?

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (some) characters, (Many) places, (Most) words, ETC

=Chapter 21=

"It appears you aren't so useless after all," Natalie said after watching James in his quidditch practice, "And here I was, thinking you don't have any plans for your future. You're going to be a quidditch star…"

__

Oh, God, James thought to himself, _This is a trap! I know it._

"Ah, a quidditch star… DON'T YOU HAVE A BRAIN IN YOUR BODY? WHAT GOOD WOULD BEING A QUIDDITCH STAR BE?"

"I never said I was going to be one," James said, "I want to do something else in my life. This quidditch is so I can enjoy it while it lasts."

"I see," Natalie thought aloud, "What do you want to do, anyways?"

James grinned, "I want to be-"

"An auror." The two siblings turned around to see Lily standing there with an angry look on her face. She marched over to James and slapped him behind his head, "You didn't fill out any Heads' Reports at all!"

James held up his hands in surrender, "I was busy with… err… thinking of what to put down?"

Lily's furious expression twitched as if she were going to laugh, but she sustained it. She stomped on his foot and then handed him a water bottle. "I'll finish the reports that you didn't bother finishing, but you'll owe me a large favor."

"How about I finish the ones _I didn't bother finishing,_ and then you go out with me the next Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked, looking over the muggle water bottle.

"Well," Lily grabbed the water bottle to help him open it, "Maybe if you take the words 'go out with' and replace them with 'kick me,' and then take the words 'me the,' with 'in the,' and finally 'next Hogsmeade weekend' with 'crotch.'" she opened the bottle and shoved it into James's hands, "Then maybe."

She turned, and made her way back to the castle, calling over her shoulder, "That object I gave you. Drink from it."

James looked at it and drunk a sip of water.

"Ah, I never got to ask, who's she?" Natalie asked, pointing at the red-headed girl walking away.

"Head girl," James answered. Looking into his sister's face, he read her mind and said, "She's not my girlfriend."

"I see," Natalie said, watching her brother pour another mouthful of water into his mouth, "But doesn't she give you…the wiggles?"

James spit out the water. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he looked at his sister, "_WHAT?_"

Natalie grinned a caring look, "Never mind, James. Posture."

James straitened up and watched his sister walk in the other direction.

=

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said after he called them up to him, "I suspect you know what I need."

"Sorry, Professor, we don't," Lily answered for them.

"James's sister," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles as if he were planning something, "We need a room for her."

"She can sleep in my room," Lily said, "I'll be more than willing to stay in my old four poster bed with my friends."

__

If Lily goes to Gryffindor tower… James thought, _Then I'll see less of her, and more of Natalie. If I see less of Lily… that's just sad. If I see more of Natalie, I'll be asked more of Lily, and if I get the _wiggles_ from her._

"NO!" James yelled loud enough so it bounced off the walls. Luckily, the students went back to their towers already, "I mean, she can stay in my room. We are related, so she should feel somewhat at home in my room."

"So," Lily said, "Her idea of something that'll make her feel 'at home' is a pig sty."

"No, but what if you'll need to get something from your room?" He asked.

"I'll go and get it," She answered as if it were obvious.

"And if she's there?" James asked.

"Then I'll live without it for a while." Lily answered.

"What if you'll need it?" James asked.

"Like what?"

"Quills."

"Friends have some."

"Parchment."

"Friends have some."

"Money."

"Friends."

"Robes."

"Friends."

"And when will you find time to get your stuff anyway?"

"When I go and meet you for the heads' reports."

Dumbledore, who was enjoying the show of the two fighting out of concern for the other, decided to interrupt, "Ah, about the heads' reports."

James looked at Lily. There was a look on her face meaning she didn't do them.

"So," Lily said, counter-interrupting Dumbledore, "She'll sleep in my room. That's nice. See you!"

The two heads ran as fast as they could out of the Great Hall.

=

"So, you're really going to stay here?" Belle asked.

"Yup," Lily answered in a cheerful manner, "Where's my bed?"

Ness grinned, "Let's go and do what we used to do, first."

"Makeover." The three smiled.

=

"Do you still call yourselves the marauders?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered.

"Are you guys the only ones with a group name?" Natalie took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Well," Remus smiled, "There's a group of girls that have a name, but they aren't aware of it. Only the guys know of it."

"Who's in this group?"

Peter smiled, "Well, there's Ness, Belle, and Lily."

"And what are they called by the boys?"

James grinned, "The _untouchables_."

=End Chapter=

****

Unidentfied.Now identified: Yeah, I did kind of base first look of Natalie on Professor McGonnagal, didn't I?

****

Samantha-Carlyn: I just made Lily begin growing, so that James would be in trouble with his sister. I'm not smart enough to make that into a metaphor.

****

Captain Oblivious: I don't know anyone that talks in their sleep… I want to find someone though, and record what they say.

****

tenniStar514: I haven't written any other stories yet. Sorry!

****

DIFFEN-DOOFER: Ooh! Nice review! That just made me happy! 

****

p0ckyxLUV: Yup! I re-read over that chapter, and it was kinda short. OH WELL!

****

Danni is Divine, James is Mine: LOL! Nice. 2nd and 3rd heads, eh? Never thought of that, but I do know someone who named them 'Hi' and 'Bye.'

****

Lisa Meunier: Poor little girl. Good to know that the Haunted House was a success though! You wake up at 1:00PM? I usually wake up at around 6:30. It sucks. I'm so cold!

****

loser-me-ushi: Thanks for the review! That always makes me so happy.

****

slate07: Yup! She finally admits she likes him! *Does a happy dance*

****

Ti: I'm not quite sure if the pen-name u were going to use was supposed to be shorTi, but this is how it came up…Ti. Oh well! Hussle…hustle?…Hussle…Hustle… WHATEVER


	23. A Memorable Christmas

****

Author: I do not own anything in this fic including (some) characters, (many) phrases, (most) words, ETC

=Chapter 22=

"I see," Natalie said, taking a sip from her cup, "So, these Untouchables… Are they pranksters as well?"

James snorted, "Yeah right! Too uptight."

"As you should be," Natalie squinted at him. "Professor Dumbledore told me about the head reports you've been ignoring. There's one thing that's important, and I'm leaving it up to you to figure it out."

"Hmm?" James looked up, "I'm forgetting something?"

=

"Yes you're forgetting something," Ness said, looking at the old grandfather clock. She pushed Lily off the chair.

Lily gave a perplexed look, "And what am I-"

=

"Forgetting?" James asked, still giving the look of confusion to his sister.

=

Belle grinned, "Prefects-"

=

"meeting." Natalie answered, still smiling sweetly.

James' eyes widened as he looked at the clock, "Sh-"

=

"it." Lily ran out the door.

=

Lily looked around as she ran down the halls, making sure no teacher would catch her. She fell back after running into something-

"ow."

More of some_one_. She looked up to see who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Sorry, James. I guess I forgot about the prefects meeting."

James got up and held out a hand to help her. After she took his hand gratefully, he replied, "Same here. C'mon. I think the prefects know what they're supposed to do. Let's see how much they've done." And they ran off towards the meeting together.

=

"Sorry we're late," Lily said, breathing hard, "What did we miss?"

"Well," The male ravenclaw boy pointed at the blackboard with white scribbles behind him, "We've decided a few things for the Christmas Ball. It will be held two days before everyone departs for their homes."

One of the Slytherin prefects yelled out, "That's just because last year, the Hogwarts express smelled like vomit. Most people got too drunk."

"True," Added one of the Hufflepuffs, "There will be magic snow falling from the ceiling, and all the regular foods. You know, punch, brownies, ETC."

"Yeah," The Gryffindor boy known as Kevin Wood yelled, "We still need to figure out who's going to sing, and how to get them. We also need to figure out more decorations."

Lily thought for a moment, "I guess we could have an open microphone, and when no one's singing, we could have records or-"

"Agreed," Everyone said, the Ravenclaw girl writing the idea on the board. Now the prefects started yelling things out: "I have a few records!" "Same here!" "Why would I have a useless muggle object?"

"NOW-" James yelled. The room went silent, "What should we have for the ornaments?"

=

"15 mistletoes," Lily looked at the list. It was Hogsmeade weekend. Most of the Prefects were buying Christmas gifts and decorations. Lily was doing the same. (James was showing his sister around Hogsmeade.) Lily sighed to herself, "I guess I'll just buy 1 and duplicate it."

After doing so, she looked at the last item on her list, "Cheese," She raised an eyebrow and looked at it closer, recognizing the handwriting, "Stupid James. I guess its time to buy Christmas presents."

After buying a present for Belle, Ness, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Her parents, Petunia, and a few of her other friends, she looked at the bags of gifts, "Who am I missing?" An image of James flashed through her mind, "Damn. What am I going to get him?"

=

"TOMORROWS THE CHRISTMAS DANCE! HUSTLE YOUR MUSCLES PEOPLE!" Lily yelled to the crowd of Prefects. They all began to work faster. Lily looked back down at the spell book. Following the instructions, she flicked her wand at one of the records her parents sent her. The prefects burst out in laughter as a female voice loudly sang, "OH MR. SANDMAN! BRING ME A DREAM! (bum-bum-bum-bum!) MAKE HIM THE CUTEST, THAT I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Lily stopped the spell and giggled, "Okay, people! If those mistletoes are put up within five seconds, I'll put up a nice Record!" The mistletoes went up, and Lily pulled out any random CD. They all began to work as they listened to, "Did you fight him? Like a tiger. But he had strength and she had none, and yet we both reached for the gun. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both, oh yes they both, oh yes they both reached for, the gun, the gun, the gun, the gun, oh yes, they both reached for the gun, for the gun!" (A/N: I got that song stuck in my head)

=

"Welcome Hogwarts students, to the Christmas Ball!" Dumbledore said to the fourth years and up that joined, "Lets thank the Prefects and the Heads for this beautiful set!" It was indeed beautiful. A mistletoe was put over every entrance and over the food. It was lightly snowing, but before a snowflake could hit the ground, it disappeared. The tables were covered in white cloth, and a red rose placed in the middle of each. Fake stars were added magically to the ceiling, and the only light that was in that room was the fake crescent moon, and a deep green light that fell upon the open microphone. "Please welcome The head girl and boy Lily Evans and James Potter to open the first dance."

As James and Lily danced to, "What the world needs now. Is love, sweet love-" they talked, ignoring every pair of eyes that were upon them.

"Yo, Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily asked, apparently listening to the music.

"When will you go out with me?"

Lily grinned to herself, "you'll have to catch me first."

The Untouchables, James thought to himself, _Fits her perfectly_, "And when will be the right time to catch you?"

"Whenever it feels like the right time to ask me."

=

It was a fantastic evening. Lily sang a few songs, James did as well. Many of the students sang in fact. The most entertaining singer, though, was the drunken Sirius who sang out, "IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO!" An hour before the students left for the Hogwarts Express, Belle went up to James, "Have you seen Lily? She's supposed to go home this year, but no one's seen her."

James looked up from the fire he was sitting next to, "I'll go find her, I guess."

And he ran off.

=

After half an hour, James found Lily in the Great Hall, where all the decorations were still put up. The snow was still falling, and a song was playing in the background- Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer (A/N: Yes I know that song came out in 1997).

James sneaked up behind her and watched her jump slightly as he tapped her on the shoulder. "Care for a dance, m'lady?" He asked. She turned around and took his offer.

"The decorations are really pretty, don't you think?" Lily asked, looking around the hall. The only response that came was a small 'uh-huh.' She looked up, catching James's eye. The two stopped moving and stood there, the snow falling upon them. Nothing could break the contact between them, as everything went silent. The first words they heard after a minute or two of looking into each other's eyes, were two lines from the song-

The little silver moon is sparking…

So kiss me.

They moved closer to one each other, and kissed. That wonderful moment was broken by the sound of footsteps coming to the door, the two broke apart and looked at the door. Ness, Belle, Remus, Peter, and Sirius came crashing through, "WE'RE ABOUT TO DEPART! LETS GO ALREADY!"

Ness and Belle grabbed Lily, as Sirius, Peter, and Remus grabbed James.

"Your sister is waiting for us." Sirius muttered to James as they kept running.

The two groups went in opposite directions, not seeing each other in the train, or on the platform.

=

"James, there's a letter here for you," James's mother said after the gift openings. She handed him a note, "It says it's a Christmas present from a Lily Evans. Just arrived today. I'll be downstairs tending to your grandmother."

James's grandmother's voice came through from downstairs, "WHY IS IT SO COLD? ARE YOU SO POOR YOU CAN'T AFFORD AN AIRCONDITIONING?"

Mrs. Potter sighed and left to go downstairs. After she closed the door, and making sure Sirius was downstairs, James ripped open the envelope, and a small piece of paper with five letters written on it fell out.

"This better be good," James mumbled to himself. He looked at the note, his eyes widened as he looked down at it.

=

"I wonder if James likes his present," Lily said to herself, "Why wouldn't he?" She laughed to herself and went to the kitchen to help her mother.

=

James looked at those five letters (and a space) written on it, and eventually, a smile broke his face, as he looked at it one last time:

A Date

=End Chapter=

OOH! The next chapter should be fun to write!

****

Lisa Meunier: thanks for the review! I have woken up late one day… I was in elementary school, and I woke up 1 hour late. That was just sad.

****

firehottie: Thanks for the review! That review made me happy!!!

****

ElmoRock3113: Hey, nice penname! And I usually update about once a week,n but sometimes I forget.

****

Victoria716: Heh heh heh! I'll write more whenever I can, and thanks for the review.

****

Manny2003: Thanks for the review! I heard a lot of people that said they liked the last part, too!

****

Sakura: Sakura, I love that name! Thanks for the review!!!

****

slate07: I got a lot of reviews that they all hate Natalie! AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh well, thank goodness my sister isn't like that!

****

vamperfly: so it's hustle? Thanks!!!!

****

aurora_borealis: Your penname makes me want to see the aurora borealis. Too bad the chances of me being able to is slim!

****

HarryGryffinGirl: Thank you so freakin' much for the review!!!

****

Captain Oblivious: I've never seen the movie "Untouchables." what's it about. Oh, and the untouchables isn't a girls' pranking group that'll counter the guys. I've read too many fics like that, and I got tired of it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

****

sandie sandle sandie: right now, you're playing the buzzer game on neopets… and you're getting addicted… that's not a good thing.

****

Samantha-Carlyn: As you can see, they're going to get together, REAL soon!!! YAY!


	24. Christmas Present?

****

Author: I do not own anything in this chapter including (Some) characters, (most) words, (Many) phrases, ETC.

=Chapter 22=

James looked at his present, and a smile broke his face. He was actually going to go out with Lily. When? He decided it would probably be any day he cashed it in. Since he decided he wanted at least 1 date with Lily, he stopped going out with many of the girls, so it would be his first date in about 1 year and 3 months.

"Prongs!" Sirius came bursting into the door, "Check out the eggnog!" he pulled out a cup he was holding from behind his back. The _eggnog_ was an odd shade of blue. Sirius turned the cup over and after a minute or so, a chunk of the _eggnog_ fell out, and burned through some of James's carpet.

James walked over to the black burned spot, "That's going to be useful. Bottle some up. We'll take it to Hogwarts."

"Aye aye, captain!" Sirius said, "But may I ask what that is?" he signaled to the letter in James's hand.

"Oh, before I forget! Check out the present Lily gave me!" he handed the note to his best friend and watched in amusement as Sirius's expression changed, from smiling, to joyful, eventually for him to being so lively, he hooked arms with James and they danced around the room.

"This is great, buddy!" Sirius said after he stopped, "What did you get her for Christmas?"

James carefree expression changed to one of utmost horror. He only got presents for the rest of the Marauders, no one else. "I need to get her a present. How am I going to sent her a present right now?!"

Sirius thought, "Just floo to Diagon ally. Get her something there!"

James got a coat, "Good idea, but how do I get my family away from the mantle?"

"You've got moony to thank for that! He sent me a carton of these!" Sirius sang. He pulled out the present Remus gave to him from his pocket- a fake jar of vomit that doesn't lift unless you poor orange juice over it, "Get ready."

James got his wallet, and walked to the other side of the room. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he threw it to Sirius who gracefully caught it, "Let's go."

They wrapped the cloak around them and walked downstairs. At the bottom step, Sirius purposely dropped the fake vomit. It broke in a loud crash. James ran out of the cloak, and behind the bookcase. Sirius sneaked back upstairs. Natalie came in to see what that noise was, and seeing the vomit, she gave a shriek for the house elves. The rest of his family came in to see what the little yell was all about. James seized the moment and ran into the living room, grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle and threw it in. Walking in, he said softly, but clearly, "Diagon Alley."

=

It was James's third lap around Diagon Alley, still not knowing what to get Lily. He couldn't get her robes, he didn't know her size. He couldn't get her quidditch supplies, she wasn't too much into the sport. Not knowing what school supplies she needed, he sighed and sat down on the curb. Right across from him was a new store. A magical jewelry store. Shrugging, he decided to go in.

The store was unlike any store James had ever been in. The velvet carpet, was red, as was the ceiling. The walls where a crimson and maroon striped pattern. Light came in through the windows, illuminating the 3 desks. 5 people stood behind each desk, one helping each person. James went to one of the 4 males.

"What would you like?" the man asked, "We can make necklaces, bracelets, rings, anklets-"

"A necklace would be fine," James said, "Where are the necklaces I choose from?"

"We make the jewelry, exactly how the customer wants it," The man asked, "Do you have any shape in mind, or any color?"

"Um…" he pondered, "Can I have a gold necklace, with a pendant in the shape of a lily? And have the edges rimmed with some red?"

The man did as told, "Let me just add something that I think will do fine," he tapped the necklace with his wand so that three golden beads were on either side of the flower, "Let me guess. Hogwarts student?"

James nodded, "Yeah, Gryffindor."

The man tapped the necklace once more, so that the middle of the flower was red, with the exception of a small gryffindor Lion that was placed in it.

"Would you like the necklace to be a locket, or just leave it?"

"A locket will be nice."

The man gave a swishing motion, and in the next moment, the necklace clicked open. A picture could be placed on both sides, "Would you like us to have the locket play music whenever opened?"

James nodded, "Could the song fit the mood of the person who opened it?"

The man nodded, and the next minute, the locket was playing a lively tune.

"That'll be perfect. You don't have to engrave anything," James said, picking up the locket, and looking at it from ever angle, "How much."

"50 galleons, but due to the fact that we have our Christmas sale, it will be…" the man did some calculating in his mind, 40 galleons and 3 knuts."

James took out his wallet, paid, and watched as the man wrapped the necklace in red and green ribbons. Taking the package, he walked out of the store and pulled out a portable mirror, "Sirius Black."

Sirius's image appeared into the mirror, "Hey, Prongs! What's up? Shoplifted?"

James grinned, "Just get a distraction up. I'm getting ready to come home!"

=

James came in and ran up the stairs, making sure he wasn't seen. Grabbing his owl, he sent it off before telling Sirius what he got Lily.

=

Lily pulled out a tray of freshly made cookies from the oven. Letting them fall into the plate, she took of the oven mitts and placed them in a cupboard, when she heard a pecking at the window.

"What's that," asked Lily's only cousin, Mandy, "Someone send you something from school?"

Lily looked at the great owl. It had silver wings, each feather rimmed with black, "It's James's owl." She headed to the window and opened it, taking the package from it's outstretched leg, she handed the owl a cookie, and watched it go off.

"Ooh, la-la!" Mandy sang. Walking next to her cousin, she asked, "Who is this James? Is he hot?"

Lily looked surprised at her cousin, "Mandy!"

"My cousin is blushing. He must be _fine_!" She looked at the package, "Let's see what he got you!"

Lily ripped open the packaged and laid eyes on the golden necklace. Speechless, she looked at her cousin, who's eyes were round. Lily felt something on the side of the lily pendant and pressed on it. The flower flipped open and began to play a dreamy sort of song.

"Lily, whoever this James is," Mandy began, "Marry him."

Lily laughed and put the necklace on, "C'mon upstairs. I'll tell you about him, and show you some pictures."

Mandy practically dragged Lily upstairs.

=

That night, when Lily laid awake, listening to Mandy's heavy breathing (Her family was staying over, and was going to watch Lily off to Hogwarts). Making sure Mandy wouldn't wake up to anything by calling out her cousin's name a bit, she grabbed her new necklace that was laying on her bedside table.

Clicking it open, it began to play a soft lullaby. Lily put it back on the table and fell asleep to the gift James gave her.

=End Chapter=

Sorry, I'm not going to write to the reviewers this chapter, I'm a bit busy this week. Have a few reports and projects I have to do right after I save this file!!! I'll write to everyone in the next chapter! C YA!


	25. Going Out

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (most) words, (many) characters, (some) phrases, ETC

=Chapter 24???=

"She's _what_?" James whispered furiously to his father.

James' father sighed in response, quickly repeating, "Your grandmother is staying the whole winter vacation. The weather is affecting the flights."

"Why our place? Why fly?!" James asked, "Why not floo?!"

"She doesn't want to get any of her dresses dirty," Mr. Potter responded.

"I'm going to go mad," James yelled, stomping up the stairs and slamming his door.

*Day 1*

"James! SIT UP STRAIT! I used to know someone who didn't sit up strait, and that person got a humped back.

"Stop telling your life story," James's mother muttered.

His grandmother apparently heard her, "I wasn't telling my life story, I was telling yours."

*Day 3*

"What's going on in here?" James asked.

Natalie walked next to her brother and answered his question, "Grandmother didn't like the room we were keeping her in. She's taking over your room, you're staying with Sirius."

James walked up to his best friend's room. Sirius was spread across his bed, rubbing the spot next to him, "Come here, honey bunch!"

*Day 5*

James walked over to the bathroom, wearing a robe and ready to take his shower. It was 6:30 in the morning, so he was sure everyone was asleep. He slammed the door open and-

"GRANDMA! LOCK THE DOOR!" James screamed. He put his hands over his face and ran towards his room, thinking he were blind, "Why do old people wake up so early?"

*Day 7*

James was now pretty much dead. He lost all the blood to his face, causing him to go dangerously pale. He was sitting under Sirius's bedside table, hugging his knees to his chest muttering things in different languages.

Sirius kneeled so he could look at his friend, "My _GOD_, mate! You're losing it!" He poked James's eye, and shuddering as James didn't blink, causing his finger to touch an eyeball, "I know what you can do. I can last here with them, because I'm dead sexy, but here," He pulled out Lily's Christmas present, "Cash it in today. Maybe she can help you."

Color returned to James' face, as did a grin. He attempted to get up, but hit his head. Crawling out, he reached for the present, "Thanks a lot, Padfoot."

=+=

"Okay, everyone!" Petunia pretty much sang (in her off tune voice), "Here he is! My boyfriend: Vernon!"

A man that resembled a walrus, or maybe Java the Hut, walked in, his face purple.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away," Mandy whispered to Lily. The two hid their smiles.

"So," Mrs. Evans said, shaking Vernon's hands, "tell us about yourself!"

The man took a seat next to Petunia, "Well, I'm very much into golfing and operas!"

Mandy began whispering something to her cousin again, "This man has to be the fattest, most boring walrus in the world," she feigned a cough.

"And just to think!" Petunia clapped her hands in merriment, "He decided to be my boyfriend, even with a freak in the family," Both she and Vernon eyed Lily.

"I need out," Lily muttered, "These two hate me."

"Well, we met the kind of guys Petunia's into in person," Mandy mumbled, "Let's meet the kind of guys Lily's into."

Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Lily excused herself to answer the door. James was standing there, wearing a maroon sweatshirt, and black pants.

"You gotta get me away from my family," Lily pleaded.

"Fine," James answered, "I came here to get away from mine, and to cash in my present."

"Keep the present and use it for later," Lily said quiet enough so her family couldn't hear, "Just get me _away_ from my family."

"Whatever you say, Madame," he said, "I guess we can go out, if your family says it's okay."

Lily walked over to the dinner table, "One of my friends wants me to go out. Can I?" She gave the puppy-dog eyes to her parents.

"Fine," Mr. Evans said, "Let's meet this friend first… see if he's responsible."

"You have nothing to worry about," Lily answered, "I'm head girl, he's head boy. No biggie," she thought for a second, "I have to go change, you can talk to him, I guess." and she walked over to the door.

"Okay, James," she smiled, "In that room, we have two people that hate witches and wizards. I'm going to go change, so try and freak 'em out, could you? They're the dangerously thin woman, and the dangerously fat man that's sitting next to her. The rest of my family's fine."

"I don't want to freak them out," James muttered, "I don't even know how to!"

"Then talk about something you don't mind talking about," she thought for a moment, "You can talk about quidditch. My family should be interested in that! We're very athletic. Let's go, I'll leave you there, so I can change."

The two walked into the room. Everyone at the table looked up at James.

"Everyone, this is James Potter. He's a seventh year Gryffindor like me." James waved, "And he's going to talk to you about a sport played at Hogwarts. It's called quidditch, and he's the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team. James?"

James stepped forward as Lily ran up to her room to get dressed. _What should I wear?_ she asked herself.

=+=

James explained the positions, eventually getting to his, "Last, but definitely not least, my position, the seeker. The seeker's job is to catch a golden ball called a snitch. I have an example," He pulled out the snitch he played with in 'Snape's Worst Memory.' It beat it's wings, trying to fly away, but James had a tight grip on it, "The seeker that catches this earns 25 points for their team, and the game ends as soon as it is caught."

"Is it hard to catch that?" Mr. Evans asked, pointing at the snitch.

"It's very hard, especially when the weather screws with your vision of the field," he answered, "and it's hard to catch up with it. Sometimes, it can disappear right in front of you."

"I wish I could see a game," Mrs. Evans sighed, it sounds fantastic.

"If you let it go in here," Mandy began, "Will you be able to catch it?"

"Of course!" James said. He began playing with the snitch, letting it have a few seconds head start before catching it. He then began letting it fly a foot away before catching it. All the while, the Evans family (Minus Petunia and her boyfriend [even though he wasn't part of the family]) watched in a combination of amusement and amazement. He let it fly a foot away again, but before he could catch it, Petunia startled/distracted him by screaming out-

"SNITCH!" all of a sudden.

The snitch flew towards the door. Lily walked in, the snitch beating in her fist, "Nicely done," she said, handing over the snitch. She then turned to her mother, "I couldn't find any of my clothes," Petunia sniggered, "So I decided to wear the uniform that friends from my old school gave me. A/K/A the uniform I should be wearing if I didn't go to Hogwarts."

That was when James noticed Lily's outfit: A plaid skirt that went down, ending just after the fingertips. She was also wearing knee high white socks, and a white shirt. She was wearing a Catholic school girl uniform.

"That's alright," Mrs. Evans said, "Just wear a hat, gloves, and a thick coat."

Lily walked into the other room, and came back wearing everything her mother said. She then turned to James, "Should we be going?"

"I think we shall," He answered, holding out an arm for her to take.

=End Chapter=

****

vamperfly: I'll be happy to update this, but I won't be able to update chapter 26 until another time. Sorry about that!

****

Gryffindors-Light: Congratulations on catching up on my story! Thanks for all the reviews in between though! 

****

Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr2: That happened? There was probably something up with ff.net the day (or those days) you were trying. I tried it today, and it worked. If you want to read it, go ahead and try again.

****

Kittiy: Thanks for the review, because you were the 300th reviewer! YAHOO! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON! It's a celebration!

****

Jaime: Thanks for the review! It put a smile on my face!

****

sandie sandle sandie: Yeah, I'm trying to find a necklace like that too! So nice, SO NICE! CHA-CHING!

****

SKK: Instant action, eh? *thinks* Maybe another time…LIKE NOW… or later…

****

HarryGryffinGirl: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

lilynjamesAAF: I'm trying to find a necklace somewhat similar to that, as well. No luck on this side. Good luck on yours though!

****

Lisa Meunier: Thanks a lot for the review, and Happy Holidays.

****

me: Nice penname used! Thanks for the review!!!

****

Clearbrook: You're hungry for more of this story? I'm just plain hungry! Happy holidays.

****

mintytoothpick: Thanks a lot for the review! Happy Holidays!

****

Ti: Well… Mandy met… Vernon, not so glamorous to the eyes, but she met someone! LOL!

****

Laura: OOH! WHAT A CONNECTION! Your name is Laura, too? Yeah, Laura is such a beautiful name, isn't it?

****

Manny2003: Thanks for the review, and Happy Holidays!

****

firehottie: Thanks for the review, and happy holidays

****

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: Wow, your penname just grew, didn't it? Oh well! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


	26. Holiday Walk

****

Author: I do not own anything in this story including (some) characters, (few) phrases, (Most) words, (many) places, ETC

=Chapter 25=

James looked over the school uniform Lily was wearing again, "Won't you be cold?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what jackets are for," Lily said, pulling a jacket from the closet to her right. She then took a step to her right, facing her parents, "Curfew?"

"10:30 PM," her dad answered.

Mandy got up and headed to the room she and Lily were sharing. Before she passed, Lily quickly asked, "Do you want to come?"

"No, I'll be fine here," Mandy said, "Just tell me _every single_ detail," she whispered.

"Lily, you look like a whore," Petunia said, casually, "Wear something more descent!"

"I like what she's wearing right now," James said, still looking at the school uniform.

"Go ahead and change, dear," Mrs. Evans said, "You easily get sick, and it would be a shame if you two were only to go out once during this break."

Lily sighed and headed back to her room, "This won't take long. I'll meet you outside," Lily called over her shoulder.

=+=

James watched her walk away and headed outside. Her looked at the houses to the left and right, all of them covered in snow. Few people were shoveling snow out of the driveway. A group of children were playing capture the flag. For a neighborhood that no magic was used by people that were slightly that was poorer than him, it was a very simple and beautiful neighborhood. It seemed that almost everyone was friends with other people. It began snowing lightly. A snowball hit him in the back of the head. Lily was wearing a turtleneck with different designs on it. Flaps from the hat she was wearing fell over her hair which was now placed in two braids. Not only did her top and hat match, but she was also carrying a matching bag. A pair of flares that went down to the ground fell over the tennis shoes she was wearing.

"So what are we going to do today?" Lily asked. After about a minute of silence, she said, "You didn't plan anything out, then? Let's just walk around the town, then." Lily spun around in the snowy glory she was receiving. A snowball hit her in the back, she turned quickly.

"Don't hit me," James said.

"I'll get you back."

"I'd like to see you try."

Lily sighed, "Let's get going. It's a big town."

They passed by Ness and Belle's houses. Walking off the hill that their houses were placed, they began walking in the direction of the school Lily would be attending if she wasn't going to Hogwarts, "Are you sure you want to go? It's near the top of a different hill."

"My stats are high, thank you very much," James said, "I think it's _you_ who doesn't want to go!"

"Whatever," Lily shrugged.

On the way, they passed by a few stores, the mall, a coffee shop, bakery, and then began climbing a slightly steeper hill. Making a hard right, they were facing a large football field. A building could be seen near the end.

"There's one entrance," Lily said, pointing at a door in the gate. It was still open, "Some people like to come here during vacations," she explained.

"_Why_?" James asked, horrified at the idea of seeing teachers purposely.

"I don't know," Lily answered, truthfully.

"LILY!" A 7 year old girl came running up to her, holding something behind her back.

"A sister of one of my good muggle friends," Lily muttered, "What do you need, Leslie?"

"People moved into the haunted house!" Leslie answered, "Maybe they're monsters! Mommy told me to give them this," She pulled out what she was holding behind her back: a fruit basket, "But I don't want to. Mom said if I could find another way of giving it to them, without laying it in front of their house, then she won't care what I do! Can you give it to them?"

"Sure," Lily said, taking the basket, "But we'd better go then. Bye, Leslie!" Leslie ran off.

"Haunted house?" James asked.

"Some house on top of the hill. Kids proclaim it haunted," Lily said, "C'mon. Let's go."

The left the gate of the school and began walking up the hill, a few kids wishing them luck on entering the haunted house. James grinned at their imagination. Eventually reaching the large house, James understood why they all thought it was haunted. The three story, black house was slightly crooked. It's windows were large, with closed curtains behind the glass. Lily unlocked the gate, and began walking across the pathway towards the house, James warily following behind her. She knocked three times on the door.

As it opened, Lily took a quick bow, not looking at the new inhabitants of the house, "Welcome to this neighborhood. Some of the neighbors made this fruit basket, but they're a bit… fearful of the house!" She laughed.

"Lily?" Remus asked, taking the basket, "I didn't know you lived in this town!"

Lily looked up and saw the fellow Gryffindor looking down at her. She got up, "Hey, Remus! Sorry no one gave you that earlier. Kids believe the house is haunted by ghosts or something like that."

"It is," Remus said. Silence. "Prongs! What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit this thing," James pointed at Lily. She slapped him on the shoulder, "Plus, my grandmother is staying over at my place for the rest of the holidays."

"Ooh! That's got to be rough!" Remus laughed, "Good luck with that!"

Lily slammed her fist into her palm, "I was thinking! Come and join us, Remus! I was thinking that we should go the park!"

"A close friend came to visit," Remus said, "I'm sure he'd like to come with us!"

Sirius came out from behind Remus, "Yo!"

"Padfoot?" James asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You couldn't last with your grandmother," Sirius sighed, "What makes you think I'd be able to?!"

"We'd better get going," Lily laughed, "Come on! Before the snow gets harder!"

Sirius looked at what Lily was wearing, "Nice, Lily-kins! The flares suit you."

"You think _that _suits her?" James asked, "You should've seen what she was wearing before!"

The three began heading towards the park, Lily leading. They were stopped once by one of Lily's muggle friends who had to congratulate Lily on the group she was traveling in.

After a minute or two, they arrived at the park, which was also lightly covered in snow.

"What are you guys doing here?" The three looked at who was speaking: Ness with Belle standing next to her.

"What is this, a party?" James asked, "Where's Wormtail?"

"Who gives a 2 shilling shit where he is?" Belle asked, shrugging.

Lily laughed, "I love that phrase."

"Really?" James thought, "I've never heard that phrase be-" He stopped when a snowball rammed into his stomach. Looking to who hit him, he saw Lily standing there, "I told you I'd get you back."

"You know what that means?" James asked, "SNOW BALL FIGHT! EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!"

The balls went flying (A/N: Sorry, I just had to say that!). Everyone getting hit, non-stop. After about 10 minutes, Lily called out, "I think I'll just rest a bit!"

She walked over to the swings and patted the snow off one. A bit to tired to kick on the swing, to get her started, she decided just to rock back and forth. She felt something in her bag, opening it, she saw her wizard camera. She quickly took a picture of the sight in front of her: her best friends in front of her, frolicking around in the snow. Laughing and enjoying herself, Belle caught Lily take a picture of them, "You'd best hand over that camera, so we're sure you're not going to sneak in a few more pictures!" Lily laughed and put the camera back in her bag. She tossed the bag lightly to Belle.

After a minute or two of rocking back and forth, Lily didn't notice James come up behind her and push her swing. Lily almost fell off, but caught a hold of the chains, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to push you on your swing! Is that illegal?" he asked. "And that's not the only thing I'm trying to do."

"What else are you trying to do?" Lily asked. 

Grabbing the chains under her hands, James pulled her back for a good start. Before pushing her forward, he grabbed her waist and whispered, "I'm trying to get a bit closer to you," in her ear. Belle sneaked in a shot of that. Lily blushed slightly, and began smiling as James pushed her forward.

=+=

After half an hour, the gang decided to lay down. Lily lied down against a tree bark. Her hands were placed behind her head. James rested his head on Lily's knees. Both their eyes were closed, so they didn't see Remus take a picture of that, Ness take a picture of the park, and Sirius run off to the bushes and take a picture of his butt.

"I found out where Snivellus lives," Sirius said, after 5 minutes of silence.

"Leave him alone, would you?" Lily asked.

"I can promise that," Sirius replied.

"Whatever," Lily sighed. She opened her eyes, "Is that what I think it is?" 

The rest of them opened their eyes to see a large coyote staring at them. It bared it's teeth in a growl, ready to pounce.

"Run on the count of three," Remus breathed, "One-" Everyone ran for it. The coyote chased after them.

=+=

"That was horrible," Ness said, breathing hard.

"I thought it was quite hilarious," James said, laughing hard.

"I have to get back," Lily said, "It's 4:00, but I don't want to leave Mandy by herself, having to face Vernon."

"We'll go with you," Ness and Belle said in unison.

"See you later," The girls said in unison. A shiver went up the guys' spine at the thought of the girls sharing a brain.

James watched the girls disappear into the distance before turning to Sirius, "Take us to Snivellus's home, _now_."

=+=

The three boys climbed a tree and jumped into Snape's room. It was a deep green-almost black color. School books were placed on the bookshelf next to his desk. The three boys looked around until they found _exactly_ what they were looking for on Snape's bed.

=+=

I still can't find him Snape thought to himself at breakfast the day after break ended. The owls came flying in. A red and gold striped envelope landed in front of him.

+Flashback+

The three boys found a stuffed raggedy Andy doll laying on Snape's bed. They took it and ran. Remus gracefully landing on the ground, James and Sirius falling out.

"What do we do with this?" Remus asked, pointing at Raggedy Andy.

"You'll see," James grinned.

+End Flashback+

Snape opened the envelope. A small button fell out. Snape recognized it as his Raggedy Andy's eye. A note fell out. The words were written as if the person writing it was in deep pain. Snape read the note:

HELP ME!

--Raggedy Andy

=End Chapter=

**__**

cherry blossom: Thanks for the review! I'll keep updating! Happy New Year!

**__**

Lisa Meunier: Sorry I couldn't put them in the wizarding world for their date. I'll put them there for their next date, whenever that is. Happy New Year!

**__**

Swishy Willow Wand: Thanks for the review! Happy New Year!

**__**

Manny2003: Those are some nice faces. Mine are all the same: @(* /\ *)@ Don't ask why… Happy New Year!

**__**

rhythm emotion2: Thanks for the review! I'll update whenever I can! Thanks for the review, and Happy New Year!

**__**

Togarrop: Yeah, I really admit that the first 15 chapters were really good, and it started going downhill a bit, ne? I'm still trying to get my chapters better again. Wish me luck, and Happy New Year!

**__**

DIFFEN-DOOFER: Oh crap. I wrote a chapter before this one about Lily just messing with her sister, but I lost it. Don't worry, though. I'll have Lily mess with her sister a LOT more to make up for that mistake! Happy New Year!

**__**

Clearbrook: Thanks for the review! Happy New Year!

**__**

LJstagflower43/JCtigerwolf4e: I based a few things that James's grandmother did on the stories that my friends told me about their grandparents. Sorry I couldn't make Petunia and Vernon's reaction more realistic, I've been getting sloppy. Anyways, Happy New Year!

**__**

LilyEvans221: I couldn't think of anything that Petunia should yell. Oh well! Happy New Year!

**__**

Ti: Thanks for the review…erm… 2 reviews… Oh well! Happy New Year!

**__**

vamperfly: Thanks for the review! Happy New Year!

**__**

Abluebird225: Yeah, but sometimes I think Vernon could crush her. Oh well! Happy New Year!

**__**

Gryffindors-Light: Thanks for the review! I'll update whenever! Happy New Year!

**__**

firehottie: Thanks for the review! Happy New Year!

**__**

Captain Oblivious: It's Jaba? Oops. But Vernon sounds like the type to drink a lot of coffee… and then eat the coffee mug… THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Happy New Year!

**__**

xlemonaid: Actually, THIS is chapter 25! Take a look at chapter 17, THEN YOU'LL SEE WHY THIS IS CHAPTER 25!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Happy New Year! See you Saturday!


	27. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story including (many) characters, (Some) phrases, (most) words, ETC.

=Chapter 26= 

It was 10 P.M. Lily looked at all of the papers she still had to fill out, "Damn it," she sighed, but continued working none the less. James should've been helping Lily with the papers, but he wasn't there. In fact, she didn't know where he was. Just then, the door creaked open. 

James, apparently drunk, wobbled in, and fell on the couch Lily was sitting against. She didn't want to talk to a drunken James Potter, so she decided to ignore him. It was very hard to ignore him, especially when he started fiddling with her hair. 

"James?" Lily began, politely, "Where were you?" 

James sighed, "Celebrating Wormtail's birthday." He paused, "You're really pretty… my head hurts…" 

Lily chuckled to herself, "I'll try and help you, if you promise to finish the papers." 

James nodded. Lily went to put the papers on James's desk, and returned downstairs where he asked innocently, "Are we going to do it?" 

Lily backed away for a moment, "No." She then laughed at the lonely look James gave her. She walked over to him, "Head up." He did as he was told. Lily sat where his head was, and pushed back his head so it rested on her lap, "How was the party?" 

"It was," James searched for the right words, "Scary." 

She moved a few hairs from his forehead and began massaging his head to decrease the headache he should have, "James? Out of curiosity, what kind of drunk are you?" Hoping he wasn't the type of drunk that vomits everywhere, she waited for an answer. 

"I was told I was the curious drunk," he answered, "I think that's what kind of drunk I am. Well. I'm the kind of drunk where I ask… stuff…" 

Lily sighed in relief, "How's your head?" 

"Better than it was before. Thanks," he said. Looking up, he made eye contact with her saying, "Why didn't you ever go out with me before?" 

"Because you were big-headed, cruel, evil, moronic, and childish—" Lily began before getting interrupted. 

"But I've changed, right?" He asked, every spoken word slurred. 

"Yeah," Lily said after thinking a bit, "I guess you have." 

"And if I ask you, you'd go out with me, wouldn't you?" 

Lily thought for a moment, "Yeah, why not?" 

"But what if I asked you something different?" He asked. He could barely opening his eyes making it obvious that he was about to fall asleep, "Like… what if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" 

Lily, who wasn't expecting this question, looked down. Her eyes were wide, "Why?" 

"Because," He yawned. Before he fell asleep, he managed to mutter, "Because I love you." 

Lily looked down at the sleeping figure, praying he wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. She took off his glasses, and placed it on the coffee table next to them. 

  
"Lily," James whispered in his sleep. Lily looked down and saw he was wearing a cheeky grin. 

Lily squinted, "What the hell are you dreaming about, pervert?" 

James's feisty grin widened, "Take it off slower." 

Lily resisted the urge to slap him then and there. Lifting his head off her lap, she slipped out and up to her room, where she began slapping pillows instead. All the while, the question James asked hovered through her mind. 

=+= 

James woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes, and light flooded in. Closing his eyes, he got up and began rubbing his head. It didn't hurt as it usually did after a night of drinking. After making sure he wasn't blind, he began to look around, noticing Lily come in through the door, "What happened last night?" 

"You came in drunk," She said, "Do you remember anything you said?" 

"No." 

"Then I guess I should remind you of the promise you made to finish the head papers." He whined a bit but quieted as she firmly said, "Eat." 

=+= 

Throughout James's whole breakfast, Lily sat there with an uncomfortable look on her face. "You okay?" he asked after a while. 

She looked up a bit startled, "Yeah, yeah… Come on. Class is going to start soon." 

James looked at her, worried that he didn't try anything last night. He changed his clothes and muttered a spell, making him feel as if he got all the sleep in the world. When he returned downstairs, he saw Lily deep in thought, "Let's go,' he called. 

=+= 

The two reached transfiguration 5 minutes before the class started, "Let's sit over there," James said, pointing at two available seats. 

Lily looked off to the side, "Actually, I thought I might sit with Ness, Belle, and Alice," She said, not making eye contact with him. She wandered off. 

'I wonder what I did last night,' he thought to himself. 

=+= 

"What was that?" Ness asked as Lily took a seat. 

"What was what?" Lily replied. 

"Why didn't you sit with James?" Belle asked, "If I were in your situation, I guess I wouldn't sit next to him, but I'm not you." 

"Why wouldn't you sit next to him?" Ness and Lily asked in unison. 

Belle winked, "I'd sit on his lap," She smiled as blood rushed to Lily's face, "But seriously, Lily, why didn't you sit with him?" 

Lily sighed and told her friends what happened last night. 

"How would you reply if he wasn't drunk?" Ness asked. 

"Yeah, Lily," Belle added, "Would you turn him down, say you'd want to be his girlfriend, or spend the night with him, and answer on how he is." 

Lily slapped her friend in the arm. 

=+= 

"Ness," Sirius caught up with Lily's best friend, "Did Lily tell you what James did? He's worried that he tried to pull something last night." 

Ness smiled, "Tell James he didn't try to pull something last night. He did ask some questions…" 

"Like what?" Sirius asked. 

=+= 

"So that's why Lily seems so uncomfortable," Remus said after Sirius told him the story, "But he didn't know what he was saying." 

"Lily probably thinks he did," Sirius grinned. 

"We'll tell James later, but let's keep this a secret, okay?" Remus asked, "Rumors like that spread around Hogwarts in seconds." 

Sadly, they shouldn't have had that conversation in the common room. 

=+= 

*2 hours later* 

"Did you hear about what happened in the Heads dorm yesterday?" A 3rd year Hufflepuff asked her friend. 

"Yeah, I wonder what her reply will be," Her friend answered. 

James, who had found out what happened from a 5th year Ravenclaw, had people coming up to them and asking if Lily replied, "No she didn't reply, because she knew I was drunk. Before you go, tell the rest of the school that if they keep talking about yesterday's incident, I'd personally shove a broomstick up their ass." 

*1 hour later* 

Everyone stopped talking about the incident last night. 

=+= 

Lily sat in the Head's Common room at 7:38. James burst through the doors, "I have to show you something," Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her hand and they left. 

=+= 

"It's the north tower," Lily answered, "I see nothing different from it." 

James went to the ledge and pulled himself to the top, "C'mon." 

Lily did as she was told, "What is it?" She asked. She looked where James pointed and saw a beautiful view of Hogwarts. Everything was illuminated by the crescent moon that is surrounded by beautiful stars. 

"I was thinking of what I supposedly said last night," James said while Lily still looked at the view, "And I'm sorry I made you feel so uncomfortable." 

"It's no problem," Lily said, "You were drunk, and didn't know what you were saying." 

"But out of curiosity," James added, "Say I was asking you for real, like, I don't know, right now." 

Lily turned a red shade, "Are you asking me-" 

  
"Maybe," He paused, "Yeah, so, what do you say about being my girlfriend?" 

=End Chapter=

**__**

First off, I know this chapter wasn't the best one, and I'm sorry I couldn't find a better way to get James to ask Lily to be his girlfriend. PLEASE, no flames.

**__**

lilbird: Thanks for the review!

**__**

Clearbook: My holidays were pretty good. I didn't eat a full meal the whole Christmas. All I ate was candy…

**__**

Samantha-Carlyn: I was thinking of adding a ransom note, but I couldn't think of anything too write in it… that, and I was too lazy… Oh well!

**__**

Serpentspawn: I'll write whenever I can!

**__**

Swishy Willow Wand: Thanks for the review! Here's a nice update!

**__**

cheezing monkey: Thankies for the review! You're Sandie's friend, right? I began to read your story, but then I remembered I had a chapter test the next day… how sad. I'll still read, though!

**__**

Manny: Thanks for the review! I'll post whenever I find the time!

**__**

Gryffindors-Light: Sadly, I can't stick to my New Years Resolutions either. This year, I was supposed to work harder in school… I found myself stuffing my homework in a corner and watching T.V. Oh well!

**__**

Lisa Meunier: Thanks for the review! I really liked the whole swing scene as well!

**__**

Ti: Lily and James are my favorite couple in HP too, but a lot of people think I'm weird since there was 1 real scene in the HP books. Oh well!

**__**

lilynjamesAAF: Thanks for the review! I _loved_ the swing set part, and I'm glad other people liked it too!

**__**

vamperfly: Thanks for the review!!!

**__**

you know you're right: I like your penname~ And thanks for the review!!!

**__**

Captain Oblivious: Heh! Thanks for the review!

**__**

xlemonaide: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!


	28. Chpt with no Title

Disclaimer: Let's make this easier: If you recognize something in this story that belongs to you, then I'll admit right now that I don't own it. 

=Chapter 27= 

James woke up early the next morning. The first thing he saw was faceless and armless Raggedy Andy. He grinned to himself. 

After brushing his teeth and getting dressed, he headed downstairs to the head's common room. In the couch, in front of the fire place, sat his new girlfriend who smiled up at him. 

=+= 

"So you and James are together?" Ness asked with a smile forming on her face. 

Lily nodded, "Yeah." 

=+= 

"WELL DONE, PRONGS-Y!" Sirius yelled, slapping his friend's back. James fell forward. 

"She's not going to be one of the girlfriends added to the list is she? It's not like you're going to break up with her if you get bored, right?" Remus asked his friend. 

James looked affronted, "Of course, I'm not going to give her up! Don't you remember how long I've been going for her??? Come on! I'm n-" 

=+= 

"-ot Sirius!" Lily reasoned. 

"I know he's not Sirius, but you know. a lot of girls like him, and there might be some sort of a distraction." Belle muttered. 

=+= 

"You think I don't know that a lot of guys like Lily?" James asked, frustrated, "But she's not as flirty as other people. I don't think that many guys would go for her." 

Sirius stood in the middle of the boys' common room, "HOW MANY GUYS WOULD LIKE LILY EVANS IN YOUR BED?" 

Many hands shot up. James frowned. 

=+= 

"Oh, put your hands down!" Lily yelled at the room, "And don't do that, Ness." 

"Just playing around," Her best friend smiled, "Anyways, if you guys are head boy and girl, won't you have so many errands? How will you find some sweet time?" 

=+= 

"Well, part of our job as head boy and girl is to get decorations, I guess we can spend time during that part," James said, "And not to mention the heads' common room." 

"Oh yeah! You guys have your own tower!!!" A smile grew across Sirius's face, "Well, why don't I give you-" 

"No whip cream, candy, fudge-" James ticked the items his best friend had for a night of spending your time wisely. 

=+= 

"And how would you know if Sirius has those things?" Lily asked Belle suspiciously. 

"Secrets keep life mysterious," Belle said after laughing to herself. 

"Anyways," Ness began, "We're proud of you." 

=+= 

"You finally got a girlfriend," Remus finished. 

"Wait," Sirius looked at the clock, "WE HAVE 10 MINUTES OF LUNCH LEFT!!!" 

=+= 

A student walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom and handed her a note. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, Dumbledore would like a word with you," She called after reading the note. James and Lily got up and headed for the door. One of the Slytherins purposely tripped Lily, causing her to fall forward. James caught her around the waist and gave the Slytherins at that table a dirty look. 

"Don't do anything stupid," Lily muttered to James as he reached for his wand. He sighed and they continued heading for the door. 

After leaving the classroom, James asked angrily, "Why didn't you let me do anything? They tripped you. At least give them a punishment!" 

"If they were meant to be punished, Professor McGonagall would've given them detentions or taken away house points." 

"But she didn't see them!" James said, getting a bit frustrated. 

"Then again, she would've seen you," Lily said sternly, "If you're caught hexing Slytherin right in the classroom, you'd might lose the head boy title." 

"I don't care, they deserve-" 

"I do care," Lily interrupted, "If you lose head boy title, then the next head boy might be Ray Chang, Amos Diggory, or worse, Malfoy! I don't even want to think about sharing the Head's tower it Malfoy," She spat. 

James scratched his head, "Fine. I won't do anything in front of the teachers or while I'm with you." Lily smiled and they kept on walking. 

=+= 

"Hey Albus! What do you need?" James asked, cheerfully. 

"The next Hogsmeade weekend will be in 2 days," Dumbledore said, "I would like you to hold a Prefects meeting discussing decorations for Valentine's Day." 

"You got it," James smiled. 

"Will there be a Valentines Day dance?" Lily asked, hopefully. 

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled, "The Valentines Day dance will be big because the number of couples in Hogwarts has increased." 

=+= 

"Let's make this fast, because I didn't get more than 2 hours of sleep last night," James said, wobbling a bit, "I saw a box of letters from my grandmother, and suddenly a sensation to burn anything came over me." [Translation: I got drunk in celebrating the fact me and Lily are a couple now] He yawned loudly. 

"What do you guys want for Valentine's Decorations?" Lily asked, getting parchment ready. 

"Naked boys flying around," The Ravenclaw boy called. 

"They're called Cherubs," The Hufflepuff girl called, "And you guys are considered smart!" 

"Who cares what they're called," The Slytherin boy asked, "Just as long as they're naked females over the age of 12!" 

"So what do you want?" The Gryffindor girl asked, "Naked 80 year old women dancing around with their hair falling out, landing on people?" 

Everyone cringed at the idea. 

"Seriously," Lily tried to calm down the commotion, "Let's try to finish this." 

"SHUT IT!" James shouted. The room went silent, "Now tell us what you want or I'll bring Sirius in here to start molesting you all," The girls went silent. "That goes for the guys as well," The guys backed away. "Now let's chat about what we want for Valentine's day decorations." 

=+= 

"We'll meet you for lunch," Lily said to the guys, "Then we'll see what we still have to buy for Valentines Day." 

"Even the sight of this mudblood angers my blood," A group of Slytherins said as they passed them. 

"Ignore them," Lily said as she pried the wand out of James's hand. 

After she was sure he wouldn't do anything, she handed the wand back, "Lunch time okay?" The boys nodded and they went in their separate directions. 

"Where to first, Prongs?" Sirius asked, "Find those Slytherins." 

"But I thought you wouldn't do anything to the Slytherins while you're with Lily," Remus asked. 

"Are you blind? I'm not with Lily right now. She's somewhere down there," He waved at the direction Lily, Ness, and Belle walked in. Remus laughed, "Now let's find those Slytherins." 

"But if she sees what you did, she'll get angry," Peter said. 

"I'll be more than happy to take the blame, just as long as I see what Prongs is doing!" Sirius yelled, "TO THE SLYTHERINS!" 

=+= 

Lily looked through different types of Valentines Day Hearts. She sighed, and looked up. The group of Slytherins that usually picked on her was dressed in Togas and fake wings. They were shooting plastic heart-ended arrows at people with their fake bows. Lily's eyes widened, "Do you guys see what I see?" 

Ness and Belle looked at the direction Lily was pointing in. Belle fell into fits of laughter as Ness answered, "I see a group of cupids dancing down the streets of Hogsmeade." 

Lily ran out of the store. Her head was down, making it impossible to see the _expression on her face. 

=+= 

"Ingenious," Remus said, wiping away a tear of laughter. Sirius was still on the ground, clutching his stomach. 

Peter looked up, "Is that Lily?" he asked. 

James saw a red-headed girl running their way, her hair blocking her face. 

Sirius stood up, "Sorry Lily-kins, I just had to do it!" He said after she stopped in front of them. 

"Don't lie," Lily said, "I know it was you, James." James thought she was about to break up with him, then she looked up. Her cheeks were rosy from the running, her hair was messy from the wind, and a few strands fell over her face. Her emerald eyes were sparkling with laugher, and her mouth was curved upward in a grateful smile, "Thank you." 

"You know what would make me accept your apology most?" He asked, "How about going with me to the Valentines Day dance?" 

Lily looked off, "I already said I'd go with someone." 

James looked at her wide eyed, "Who?!" 

"You, stupid," She laughed, "Remember that day when you were burning things?" 

"I asked you when I was drunk?" James asked. 

"You asked me when you were drunk," Remus said, "I turned you down." 

"But I didn't," Sirius said, "You said you'd pick me up at 7:00!" 

"Sorry, Pad-" James didn't get to finish his sentence. The group of Slytherins regained consciousness and was now running after the Marauders for payback. 

Lily began to laugh at the sight in front of her, "I'll never meet another group like them." 

=End Chapter=

**__**

fluffiemuffins14: Yup, as you can see, they did get together. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review

**__**

tenniStar514: Thanks for the review, but how can you like it more and more? As soon as chpt 16 started, my story just went downhill. Oh well, I'll try to pop it back up!

**__**

sandle: YAY~ YOU FREAKIN' REVIEWED~ THANKS FOR HOLDING THE TRAIN UP!!! Jp

**__**

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: Thanks for the review!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**__**

Jen: Oh, what a nice review! Thank you so very much, and here was the next chapter! Hope you liked it!

**__**

Togarrop: I can't believe I'm your most responsible author. I don't update as much as I used to… 2 times per day~

**__**

lilbird: Sorry about that last cliffhanger. This one ends calmly.

**__**

Lisa Meunier: I was pretty much complaining because after chapter 15, my story just went downhill. OH WELL~ I'm working on making it better!

**__**

firehottie: Thanks for the review! It was nice!

**__**

Manny2003: LOL! Sorry about the whole cliffhanger thing, I just wanted to see how the reviewers would react. LOL!!!

**__**

annoyingwierdo: Ooh! Nice penname! Thanks for the review~

**__**

vamperfly: LOL! Thanks for the review. Sorry about the whole cliffhanger thing!

**__**

swimwiththestars: Nice penname! Thanks a lot for the review~

**__**

Obbsesive: Thankies for the review~ And as you can see, she did say yes! WOO-HOO!

**__**

Angel Street: Thanks for the review! It was nice!!!

**__**

Princess Pixie Ice: Yeah, I did do a lot of updating, huh? THANKS FOR REVIEWING! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**__**

Abluebird225: To answer your question, my favorite color is clear. I don't know why, I just love the color clear… Thanks for the review! Cheers!

**__**

Gryffindors-Light: Thanks for the review, and I will ignore the flames. Thanks!

**__**

Samantha-Carlyn: I'M SO SORRY! I just wanted to see how the readers would react! PLEASE FORGIVE ME~~~

**__**

ladyiris27: Yeah, I liked last chapter too! Thanks so much!

**__**

Captain Oblivious: *Stands at the bottom of tower and watches James fall face first on the groud. Laughs* Thanks for the review!


	29. Valentines Day Dance

****

Disclaimer: I only own the things I own.

=Chapter 28=

Natalie Potter sat in her Grandmother's house in France. Picking up an old picture album, she began flipping through the pages, eventually landing on a specific one. In the middle featured a five year old James standing next to who used to be his best friend.

"I'm ready to go," James's ex-best friend said.

Natalie looked up, "Of course," She closed the album and placed it back on the shelf, "Give me a few seconds to get ready."

"I'm a foreign exchange student, right?" The person asked and watched Natalie nod, "Who am I switching with? Where is this person going to live?"

"Never you mind," Natalie said, getting up, "Whoever they are, they're staying with us. It doesn't really matter. Come, let's go."

=+=

"Come on, Lily!" Ness shouted at the statue that blocked the Head's tower, hoping her friend could hear her, "Get out here, so we can both get ready, now!"

The door opened, and Lily came out. She was holding a suitcase that carried her Valentine's Day dress, and accessories, "Come on, let's go."

=+=

"Thank you for accepting me on such short terms," James's ex-best friend said.

"Welcome to our school, M-"

"I prefer to go by Mel," Mel interrupted, "Who am I replacing?"

Rei Azures, a seventh year Ravenclaw, came out.

"We traded you with someone in a house, year, and dorm you'd be in," Dumbledore said, nodding to Rei.

=+=

"Lily," Belle called, "Fix my hair, and I'll fix yours when you're done."

"You got it," Lily called, her hair up in a tight ponytail so it wouldn't get away of her makeup."

"What are you going to wear?" Ness asked, popping her head into the room as she did her nails in the bathroom.

"Nothing fancy, really." Lily answered, "I'm wearing my favorite dress my Mom sent me."

=+=

James sat in the Gryffindor boys' common room, playing Bull Shit with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. All three were still in their pajamas, since they were going to dress 5 minutes before they were supposed to meet their dates.

"5 kings," Peter put down five cards.

"Bull shit," Sirius yelled, "Are you sure you understand how to play this game?"

Peter picked up the pile of cards, "Yes," putting down all the cards in his hand, he replied, "23 Aces."

Remus shook his head as James and Sirius burst out into laughter.

"Let's change games," James said, "I don't think this moron knows how to play."

=+=

"When will I be introduced?" Mel asked.

"There's a dance tonight, we'll introduce you to the fourth years and up today," Dumbledore said, "Everyone should know who you are by tomorrow afternoon."

Mel looked curiously at Dumbledore, "How is that possible?"

"Gossip travels quickly around these halls," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Mel just shrugged and followed one of Rei's friends back to the Ravenclaw common room.

=+=

Lily opened the bag to see her outfit for the Valentines Day dance. Students were allowed to wear anything they pleased, since some people couldn't afford nice dress robes.

Picking up the dress, she made sure nothing was wrong with it and began to change.

=+=

James waited in front of the picture of the Fat Lady. The school was deserted from any student higher than their fourth year. James and Lily had to get there so they could make their last changes to the Great Hall.

The portrait opened, and a fourth year came out and stepped up to James, "The prefects said they already made the changes. Lily said that she'll see you when you at the Great Hall." With a final nod, the fourth year went back inside.

James scratched his head and went back inside. Looking at the grandfather clock, he noticed he still had an hour until he went to the Great hall. Walking up the staircase leading to the dorm, he sat down between Sirius and Remus, "Deal me in next round.

=+=

The time was now 6:45. Fifteen more minutes until the dance started. Making some final adjustments in what she was going to wear, she headed downstairs, thanking everyone that complimented her.

"Ms. Evans," Dumbledore caught her before she entered the Great Hall, "I had a thought. When I introduce you and Mr. Potter today, you both could come in opposite doors of the Great Hall, and meet each other before you start dancing."

A smile brightened on Lily's face, "That'd be a great idea!"

"You may take a seat in the entrance from the east side," Dumbledore said, "And before you go, let me just compliment you on how you look tonight."

"Thank you," Lily said her smile still in place. She entered the Great Hall and headed for the door on the East side.

=+=

"It's 6:50," James said, looking up at the clock, "I'll go and head for the Great Hall now."

Before entering the Hall, Dumbledore met him and repeated what he told Lily.

"Fine by me," James said with a nod.

"Okay, you may take a seat in the room on the west side of the hall," Dumbledore said.

=+=

By 7:10, the Great Hall was filled with many students. The hall was decorated beautifully. Velvet white drapes and Valentine's Day hearts were placed on the wall. The floor was changed to a hot pink and Red tiled pattern. Little confetti hearts fell from the ceiling. Some Slytherins glowered at a cupid that flew around and hit people with different arrows. The arrows didn't hurt; they gave a happy feeling to whoever they hit, before disappearing.

Dumbledore stepped up to the front of the Hall. He cleared his throat and everyone went silent, "Welcome to the Hogwarts Valentines Day Dance!" A large applause filled the room. He continued when everyone silenced, "These preparations are all thanks to the two people that are going to start the dance. Our Head Boy, James Potter."

James stepped out from the west entrance. He was wearing black shoes, collared shirt, and pants. A deep red velvet jacket fell lightly over his whole jacket, and seemed to flow stunningly behind him. He enjoyed all the attention as he stood in the middle of the Great Hall and took a bow.

Dumbledore looked fondly over James then continued with what he was saying, "And also our Head Girl, Lily Evans."

Lily stepped out, her half up, with two strands that fell over her face. Her favorite dress was a tight, cherry red dress. The skirt fell above her knees, and the straps fell elegantly over her shoulders. Her lipstick was rose red, as well as her one inch-heeled shoes.

She stepped into the middle of the hall, facing James. Making eye contact, they were both speechless on how the other looked.

Lily eventually smiled and took a curtsy. James took a bow. Soon, the two were dancing to a slow, jazzy song. Many people looked at what seemed to be the perfect couple.

Before they knew it, the whole song was over, and many people began to dance to an up-beat song.

=+=

Dumbledore interrupted the students once more when the clock hit 8 o'clock, "I'm sorry to disturb you, students."

"NO PROBLEM, DUMBLY~" One of the drunken Hufflepuffs yelled. The students began to laugh.

"We have a new student that Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew might be familiar with," Dumbledore said, choosing to ignore the Hufflepuff.

James looked up from Lily, slightly interested at who it may be. A 17 year old brunette stepped out. Her blue-gray eyes shone of much innocence as she looked across the room. A few red streaks spread throughout her hair, similar to the freckles that were sprinkled across her doll-like skin. She was wearing a long, deep blue dress that separated to the sides, revealing a black skirt that fell to her knees. Her dress was a turtle-neck that had an ivy pattern to it. The top part was barely covered her shoulders. A pair of black gloves fell above her elbows. Her stockings had a slight flower pattern to it, and she was wearing a pair of leather black, opened-toed heels.

Her eyes searched the hall and eventually fell on James.

"Meet Melody Boulivier," Dumbledore said.

Melody began running at full speed to James. Pushing Lily away, she jumped into his arms and they gave one another a big hug. Amazingly, the people weren't listening very much, so ignored her. She led him away from Lily who was sitting in the ground. A note from Melody lay in front of her. The words _Lily Evans_ were written in calligraphy with a crimson pen.

Lily opened it and muttered, "Bitch," as she read the five-worded note:

__

He will soon be mine.

=End Chapter=

****

Potterschick: lol! Thanks for the review, but for this chapter, it got pretty bad again. I'll call this chapter 'The calm before the storm,' the next chapters should be slightly better!

****

Cherry7: Thanks for the nice review! It's feels great to get a review from a new person!

****

lilbird: Poor, poor, poor slytherins. LOL! Oh well!

****

fizbanhat: Thanks for the review, and for reading all 28 chapters! How long did it take you?!?! Oh well! Thanks again!

****

Emrisah: Thanks for the review! I enjoyed writing the split conversation, and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!

****

ladyiris27: Don't worry about my chapters, they'll get ready. In fact, this is what I call the calm before the storm. I hope this goes as well as I plan though. Wish me luck!

****

Samantha-Carlyn: Yeah, that's what I thought too. The last chapter was written between my homework, so it wasn't very good. Sorry about that.

****

Jen: LOL! I'm glad you liked the title! Thanks for the really great review, it made my day even brighter!

****

angelzsweet90: Thanks for the review, and nice penname. I'll update whenever I can!

****

PolarPotterBear: Thanks for the review! It put a smile on my face~

****

Captain Oblivious: Thankies for the review! I loved writing the whole different conversation-thing-stuff. Oh well! C YA!

****

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: omg. That had to be one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you so much!

****

Sallymander: Thanks so much for the review! And if you didn't review before, it's no problem! Thanks again!

****

tenniStar514: Thankies for the review! I'll try not to downplay myself too much, but I actually can't help it. Whatever! *Starts working on next chapter*

****

Windowseat Wonderer: Thanks for the review! I'll update whenever I can!

****

Jenna: Thank you so much for the great review! I really appreciate it so much! 

****

vamperfly: With this chapter in place, they're going to start snogging within the next 3 chapters! XD

****

Gryffindors-Light: Thanks a lot. Too bad Sirius got turned down by James though. That would've been pretty nice to write about. XD

****

Swishy Willow Wand: Thanks for the review~ I'll update whenever I can, n'k? C ya!

****

LJstagflwer4e/JCtigerwolf4e: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter (even though it wasn't very good)!

****

Manny2003: Thanks a lot for the review! I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN!

****

Angel Street: Thanks for the review, and I'll update whenever I can!

****

Abluebird225: I like clear because clear reminds me of things that are clear… *Just confused herself* Oh well! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

****

Kris Black: I promise I'll check out your story as soon as my homework pile finishes. In fact, I'll add it to my 'To Do' list! Thanks!

****

me: Nice penname! LOL! Thanks a lot, and I hope you liked this chapter!

****

fluffiemuffins14: Thanks for the review, and cute penname!


	30. Forming the Plan

Author: I own what I own

=Chapter 29=

"Wow!" Sirius yelled during the eighteenth song at the Valentine's Day Dance, "Look at all these reviews for the last chapter! People really don't like Mel!"

"Apparently, Lily doesn't either," Remus said, pointing at Lily who was sitting and glaring at the girl dancing with James. Lily got up and headed for the door, "She's leaving. Let's go talk to her."

"Can we come?" The two boys turned to see Ness and Belle standing behind them, "We know Lily better than you do."

"Fine," Sirius said, "But at least stop talking in unison. It's freaking me out."

=+=

"Lily," Lily heard someone from behind. She turned around, but no one was there.

__

It's creepy going down the deserted halls alone, she thought. Turning to face forward again, she jumped. Sirius, Ness, Remus, and Belle were standing there, posing.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, "And how much have each of you had to drink?"

"Not enough," Ness said, "But why are you here away from James?"

"I'll answer if you get out of those poses already!" She said loudly. The four changed poses.

=+=

"Where's Lily?" James said, looking around the Great Hall.

"Lily?" Mel asked, "Which one is that? Oh! Lily's the chubby one, right?"

"No, that's Peter," James answered, still looking around. "Belle, Ness, Sirius, and Remus are missing too. Peter's still eating in that corner."

=+=

"It's Mel, isn't it?" Sirius asked, "She's really annoying when she thinks someone's cutting into her _James Time_."

"It's been like that since Daycare!" Remus replied, "Let me tell you about it."

=Flashback

Sirius sat in the corner, his hands tied up by Porky, the pig puppet. Peter was stuck inside some monkey bars, screaming for someone to get out. Remus was trying to find his way out of a room made of building blocks. Off in one corner, 4 five year olds were beating on a three year old. In another corner, a high school student was reading Pride and Prejudice. Outside, James was innocently swinging. Mel came towards him from behind and gently pushed him. When he turned around, he suddenly screamed, "COOTIES!" and ran for it.

End Flashback=

"That sounds like some horrible daycare," Lily said, her eyes wide, "Why didn't that high schooler help you?"

"Err," Sirius paused, "He wasn't there to watch over the kids. His parents thought he was still too young to stay home alone."

=+=

"Wormtail," James called. Peter walked up to him, "Have you seen Lily?"

Peter shrugged, "Have you seen my plate of food?"

"Nope," James said, "I'll tell you if I find it though."

"I'll tell you if I find Lily."

=+=

Belle and Ness were laughing hard at the thought of the daycare. Remus was trying to quiet them down.

"So what are you going to do about Mel?" Sirius asked.

"No clue," Lily sighed, "What do you think I should do?"

"Why don't you try getting James as horny as hell," Sirius said, shrugging, "We know you can do it! Like that whole Dimitri thing. You told him you were Nick's brother, and he was still all over you."

Lily blushed slightly, "You noticed I said brother?"

"Everyone noticed you said brother, but Dimitri," Sirius shrugged, "Even the reviewers!"

Lily looked at him with a confused look, "Reviewers?"

=+=

"Come on James!" Mel yelled, tugging his sleeve, "Let's dance to this song!" The song was slow, causing everyone to slow dance. Sadly for Mel, this song just reminded James of Lily.

"I'm going to go look for Lily," He replied, pulling her hand of his sleeve. Mel watched as James left the room.

=+=

"I KNOW WHAT YOU COULD DO!" Ness called, "It'll have some of Sirius's plan in it, though."

"I like it already!" Sirius said, giving Ness a high five.

=+=

"Have you seen-"

"I told you already!" An annoyed sixth year interrupted over the music, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR PLATE OF FOOD!"

=+=

There she was. Lily was sitting against the foot of a statue, laughing at one of Sirius's jokes. Ness, Belle, and Remus were with the two. "Lily!" James called, "I've been looking all over for you. Where've you been?"

=+=

__

Ignore him at times, but turn him on at other times, Lily reminded herself.

She shrugged as the rest of the group watched in amusement, "I've been around."

"Do you want to go back," He asked, already noticing the change in her, "We still have half an hour before the dance ends."

"It doesn't matter to me," She said in a monotone voice, "I think I'll go back to the tower in a bit."

"Okay," He said, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I know how to get back on my own, James," She said, placing a bit of anger in her voice. She tried hard not to show the regret as James looked at her sorrowfully as she turned around and walked away.

James watched her. Once she was out of ear shot, he turned to his friends, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

The four shrugged.

"We'll go follow her," Ness and Belle said in unison. Sirius shivered slightly.

"Sirius and I will go too," Remus said, "So we could sort things out with Lily, and you can go talk to Mel."

"Here she comes now," Sirius said, nodding to the running girl behind James, "We'll be back when we come back." They waved and headed in the same direction as Lily.

=+=

"Well done," Sirius said, patting Lily on the back, "But you faltered slightly near the end."

"He looked so sad," Lily said, warming up by the Gryffindor fire place, "Why'd you leave him?"

"Mel was coming," Remus said, waving the thought away, "Do you think you still want to go along with the plan?"

Lily sighed as she stared at the dancing flames, "I can't turn back now, can I?"

"Then Ness and I will help make you irresistible to James Potter," Belle said, clapping her hands in amusement.

"Sirius," She heard Ness's voice, "Why are you staring at the fire like that?"

"It moves," Sirius said with his eyes still staring at the fire, "like a stripper."

=End Chapter=

****

Thank you to all the reviewers! That last chapter was the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter! Sorry I can't reply to you all, but I seriously don't have the time at the moment! SORRY SO MUCH! This chapter, I know, was not one of my better ones, but I'll try to make the next one sort of a prank-like chapter, either that, or it'll be humorous… or better yet… BOTH!!! Whatever. Thanks to the reviewers for the last chapter:

Ti (Thanks)

LilyEvans221 (Thanks)

Crimsonmyst (Thanks)

monkeytrouble (Thanks)

Eowyn Jade (Thanks)

fizban hat (Thanks)

Potterschick (Thanks)

Jen (Thanks)

firewalker32 (Thanks)

Andreablack (Thanks)

vamperfly (Thanks)

ladyiris27 (Salamat)

bubblegurl21 (Thanks)

Gryffindors-Light

Samantha-Carlyn

angelzsweet90 (Thanks)

swimwiththestars (Thanks)

firehottie (Thanks)

Abluebird225 (Thanks)

Manny2003 (Thanks)

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus (Thanks)

Captain Oblivious (Thanks)

Kris Black (Thanks)

Angel Street (Thanks)

Windowseat Wonderer (Thanks)

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e (Thanks)

Alia (Thanks)

Princess Pixie Ice (Thanks)

me (Thanks)

lancelot12 (Thanks)


	31. BWAHAHA

=Chapter 30=

"Beautiful," Ness said, looking over Lily, "I think we did well."

"Indeed we did," Belle said, "Let's drink to our success!"

"That's nice," Lily said, "Can I see how I look after the weekend?"

"Go ahead," Ness said, searching for a few wine glasses.

Lily walked over and turned angrily back to her friends, "I LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!"

Ness and Belle shrugged, "Only a few can see what we did."

* * *

  


"Lily!" Sirius called as Lily made her way to the common room, "You look hot!"

"I look exactly the same," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "Unless you can explain what's so different about me."

"Look," Remus said, "James has been looking for you all weekend, so we think you should stop the whole change of attitude towards him."

"Fine," Lily said, "Can you explain what's so different about me?"

Sirius and Remus shrugged, "It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
=+=

James walked into the Prefects bathroom. Getting down to his boxers, he looked up and jumped slightly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MEL?"

"I wanted to know," Mel said, "What do you see in her?"

James looked at her oddly, "Lily? Why does it matter?"

"Because," Mel just looked away, "Because I want to be her… I want to be yours…"

* * *

  


"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked slightly frustrated with the four, "I look exactly the same!"

"Are you sure?" They all asked, smiling slightly.

"YES I'M SURE!" She yelled. "NOW TELL ME WHAT'S SO DIFFERENT ABOUT ME?"

"I think I'm due for some fresh air," Sirius said, getting up, "Who would like to join me?"

The three behind him raised their hands, and left leaving Lily behind.

"Ugh. They're F'd in the head!" She said, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

  


"What do you mean?" He asked awkwardly, "You know I love Lily-"  
  
"And you should know I love you," She interrupted. "I really do. What do you see in her? What can I do to be in her place?"

"Mel," He shook his head slightly, "I don't feel that way about you… I never did. There's nothing you can do, really."

"James," She looked up sadly.

He shook his head again, "I think I'd better leave…"

She watched him walk away, wearing only his boxers. She smiled to herself. 'What a moron.' She walked out of the bathroom and began a slow pace to Dumbledore's office. "I'd like to get back home now."

"Finished what you came here to do?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows. He watched as she nodded sadly, "I sent Ms. Natalie Potter a letter already…" He looked at her as she took a seat and waited. "Now that they're together, nothing can break them apart, Ms. Boulivier."

"Oh I know," She answered, smiling. "If I didn't, I'd stay."

* * *

  


Lily turned a corner and ran head first into someone, "Sorry."

"No problem," said a familiar voice, "Lily?"

Lily looked up into James's hazel eyes and then looked down at his silk boxers. A picture of his smirking face was placed in the crotch area. Covering her mouth with her hand, she tried her best not to laugh; her face turned red in the process.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. He looked down and finally realized he was in his boxers. "I think I look hot, if anything!"

"Let's go to the Heads tower, already!" Lily said, "Before the teachers see us here and you in that!"

* * *

  


James walked down the stairs, buttoning his top button, "I haven't seen you for the past couple of days. Where were you?"

"I was in the Gryffindor Common room," Lily answered. She saw his confused look and replied, "I didn't want to see if you were going to bring Melody in here or not."

She sat on the ground and began to pour two cups of tea, ignoring everything going on around her. The phrase, "She said she loved me," snapped Lily out of her little world.

"What?" She asked, suddenly, "What's going on? Are you going to get with her now?"

She noticed he wasn't where he was sitting. Just then, she felt his arms tighten around her waist as he whispered, "I chose you," in her ear.

Blood rushed to her face.

He got off of her and sat back in the armchair, "So you'd better put out soon."

She then began to laugh. "Do you need help studying for the NEWTs?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," He said, noticing the change, "When should we start Ms. Know-it-all?"

"Next week, I guess."

The grandfather clock gave a few chimes. James looked at Lily, "Wait, do we have classes right now?"

Lily looked up at the clock, her eyes widening, "Yes."

The two ran out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

  


"I wonder how Lily's doing," Remus said, watching a cloud go by.

"She might be going crazy right now," Sirius replied, smiling.

"Yeah," Belle laughed to herself, "She's probably wondering what we did to her!"

"We should make a pool," Ness said, "For how long it'll take Lily to find out we did nothing to her."

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, "And that we decided that if James was going to choose her, it would be for real, and not for makeup."

"Wait…" Remus said, getting up, "Do we have classes right now?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

  


"Where is Natalie," Melody asked, slightly frustrated. She looked out the window and saw four good friends being joined by two others. "My ass is asleep, damn it!"

* * *

  


"We're going to start studying for the NEWTs early," Lily said, looking down at her friends, "You guys want to join us?"

"We'll join 2 weeks before NEWTs," Ness sang out. "We have classes right now, so we decided to relax a bit. Join us!"

The two laid down with their other friends. Together they talked about nothing in particular, as if there were no tomorrow.

=End Chapter=

Ti: YOUR NAME IS FIRST AGAIN! *Dances along with you* BWAHAHA! Thanks for the review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Cherry7: Thanks for the nice review, and nice penname. I love cherries~ BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Angel Street: YAY! YOU SIGNED IN! Sorry the last chapter was so short; I had a few homework assignments due. What can I say…? THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, TOO! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Togarrop: Yeah, Mel shouldn't appear in any of the next however many chapters. Technically, there was no plan. BWAHAHA! *Ahem* Thanks for the review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

firehottie: Thanks for the review! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Emrisah: Thanks for the review. Is your computer better now? Hee hee! Who doesn't LOVE Sirius?! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

lilbird: Thanks for the beautifully short review. IT'S ALMOST AS SHORT AS I AM! BWAHAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

James-Padfoot: Thanks for the review! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Stargirlr: Yeah, a lot of people hate Mel… it makes me laugh! Thanks for the review! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Swishy Willow Wand: Who doesn't hate Melody? BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

blah blah blah: What can I say? BWAHAHA! I just felt like putting the reviewers in for fun… and maybe to clear me of my boredom. Oh well! Thanks for the Review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Sirius-His-Hot-And-Stupid: BWAHAHA! GOOD 'OL HOT SIRIUS! Anyways, nice penname, and Thanks for the Review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

unperfection: What a nice review you gave! BWAHAHA! Thank you! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Samantha-Carlyn: I don't have that much to say either, other than BWAHAHA, and Happy [late] Valentines Day!

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: WOW! THAT'S A BEAUTIFUL REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY INSIDE! BWAHAHA! For some reason, I keep putting that in all the comments to the reviewers. Thanks for the amazingly-beautiful-almost-makes-me-explode review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

fizban hat: Thanks for the review! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Optical Illusions: Ooh! I love optical illusions! BWAHAHA! Thanks for the review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

vamperfly: Yeah, a lot of people have been saying that that chapter was short. Sorry about that. This one was pretty short too. BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks for the review! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Jenna: No one likes Mel, which makes me laugh! BWAHAHA! Thanks for the review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Windowseat Wonderer: Thanks for the review. Technically, Lily's friends don't mess it up for her… THEY DO NOTHING! BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Gryffindors-Light: Sorry I only wrote 'Thanks.' I didn't have that much time! Well, I'm writing for you right now! BWAHAHA! Thanks for the review! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

me: Thanks a lot for the review! I didn't think the last chapter was very good, so I was slightly self conscious about it! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Danni is Divine, James is Mine: BWAHAHA! What a beautiful and beefy review! It was such a nice long review, I think I'll dance *Dances* Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Potterschick: Thanks a bunch for the review! It makes me so happy inside to see that if I make the story rated XXX, you'll still read it. *Sigh* Wait, I won't be rating the story that, because I know I can't… or can I…? BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

Alia: Thanks for the review! Sorry the chapter was short; a lot of people have been telling me that. I'll try to make the upcoming chapters' longer, n'kay? BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!

ladyiris27: Yeah, I couldn't think of a way to make her irresistible. I wrote another chapter before this one where they did change Lily. Then I made her sound like she looks like a whore, so I did this chapter instead. BWAHAHA! Happy [late] Valentines Day!


	32. Flashbacks

****

Disclaimer: I own what I own

Author: A lot of reviewers have been asking me when James and Lily will get together. Actually, I don't think you guys caught it, but they're already together. It happened in one of the previous chapters, and it was small… it said something like, "James walked downstairs and sitting on the couch was his new girlfriend." I don't think that was it, but it was something like that. Sorry for the confusion!

****

Author: This chapter is short! Sorry about that. Please no flames!

=Chapter 31=

James pulled his pillow over his head one morning. "She's coming. I can feel her getting closer." He held up three fingers for himself to see. He ticked each down, and when the last finger hit his palm, the door slammed open.

"It's time to study!" Lily said, throwing her pillow at the lump she knew as her boyfriend, "Wake up, you worthless sack of crap!"

"What time is it," He asked, popping his head out of the blanket.

"4:25," She yelled, running over and pulling off his blanket. He twitched from the cold and searched the air for his blanket. Lily stared at the pathetic, shirtless figure… she then saw his pajama pants. "What's wrong with your pajama pants?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

James crawled over to his cabinet so he could search for some clean robes.

__

=Flashback=

"PRONGSY, BUDDY!" Sirius ran over to his best friend who had just turned 14. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATE!" He handed James a present while doing a jig.

James opened the package wrapped in toilet paper and stared at his birthday present, "Pajamas. First off, where's the shirt, and second, why is your face sprinkled all over these?"

=End Flashback=

Lily smiled, "Just get dressed already. I'll meet you downstairs."

Shutting the door behind her, she piled books on the coffee table in front of a fire place and waited patiently for James.

=+=

"I gotta do something," James said, searching through his cabinet. Finding a palm-sized mirror, he looked into it, "Sirius Black."

Sirius's face was now visible in the mirror, "Awake too? Using the mirror??? You in some crap detention?"

James shook his head, "I need some help, but first… why are you awake?"

"Oh," an angry _expression formed in the young boy's face, "Wormtail got the map confiscated!"

"Please tell me you're lying."

"Let's talk about it later," Sirius sighed, "What did you need?"

"Lily wants to study," James said the last words in disgust, "Each and every morning since Valentines Day."

"Well, why don't you try to get her to talk about the past… like talk about the first time you guys met," he replied, "It works on a lot of girls. First they stop studying, then the next thing you know, you're being led to their bed and-"

"I'm not trying to go that far so early in the morning," James replied, "But I'll try your idea. In the meantime, go and try to form a plan with Moony to get back at Wormtail."

"You got it, mate," Sirius replied. The mirror went back to its normal state, and James headed downstairs.

"Lily," He said, flopping down on the armchair across from her, "Don't you find it surprising how far we've come? I mean, from the first time I met you. I remember that moment as one of my best memories."

  
"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Lily yelled, "The first time I ever lay eyes on you, my parents were about to kill you!"

"Huh?" James asked, "The first time we met was at the Great Hall after you got sorted. Don't you remember?"

"That may have been the first time you saw me, but it wasn't the first time I saw you! The first time I saw you…"

__

=Flashback=

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Evans asked.

  
"We'll miss you, Lily-kins," Mr. Evans replied.

"I won't," Petunia muttered to the small red-head.

Suddenly, James and Sirius ran over to the car and began to rub up against it. They jumped on the car hood and pulled down their pants, revealing everything. The now stunned Evans family stared in anger, confusion, and disgust. The two boys then jumped off and ran toward 9 ¾.

=End Flashback=

"That's the first time you saw me?" James asked, holding back some laughter as he remembered the little prank. The first time I saw you.

__

=Flashback=

James sat next to Sirius at the Gryffindor Table. Taking a look at the person that sat in front of him, he saw a young Lily. Her face was semi-covered by her hair, and she didn't look at anyone. It was obvious she was too shy to say anything.

"What's her name?" James whispered.

"Lillian Evans, I think," Sirius replied back.

James then pushed the hair in Lily's face away, "Do you want some sausages, Evans?" He asked calmly. He placed a small sausage on her plate.

She smiled slightly, finally looking up, "Thanks."

=End Flashback=

  
"That happened," Lily replied, "But don't you remember what you said after that?"

James shook his head no.

__

=Flashback=

"Thanks," Lily said, so quietly so she was sure James didn't hear her.

"You know Evans," She looked up as James was placing a drumstick on his plate. "I'll be more than happy to let you have some of my sausage!" He said with a wink.

Lily took her plate and walked away to sit with Ness.

=End Flashback=

"Now that I think about it," Lily said, "I think that was the first time I met Ness! Thanks for saying that crap line so I could meet my best friend!"

"That's right! I did say that line, didn't I?" He asked, grinning to himself.

They heard the door slide open. Sirius and Remus walked in.

"You told them the password?" Lily asked, wide eyed.

"Of course I did!!" James said, getting up to meet his best friends, "Just like you told Ness and Belle." That shut Lily up on the spot.

"You guys talking about the past?" Sirius asked, "I wanna join!"

"Fine, whatever," Lily said. She stacked the book next to the fireplace. The two sat down on the couch. "Since you're going to join," Lily sighed, "When was the first time you guys ever saw us together?"

"Actually," Remus thought, "The first time I saw you two was the first time I actually had a conversation with Padfoot. We didn't talk to one another at daycare."

__

=Flashback=

"Nice to meet you, Sirius," Remus replied, shaking the boys hand as they left their first day of Transfiguration.

"Too bad you couldn't meet James," Sirius replied. "Where is he, anyways?" He searched around and spotted his messy-haired friend.

"Need help?" James asked Lily. A group of Slytherins pushed her books down, and now she was struggling to pick them up.

"Yeah, thanks," The young Lily replied, smiling slightly.

=End Flashback=

The couple thought for a moment, "Oh yeah," James said aloud, "I remember that!"

"Same here," Lily said, smiling. "When was the first time you saw me and James together, Sirius? Same story as Remus had?"

"No," He said.

__

=Flashback=

"Hey, James," Sirius yelled, "LET'S GO MESS WITH THOSE PEOPLE IN THAT CAR!"

"OKAY!"

The two boys ran over to the car and began rubbing up against it. Jumping on the hood, they began to unbuckle their belts and-

=End Flashback=

"I already told that story one time today," Lily interrupted him. "I'll just go back to sleep already."

They watched as she walked up the stairs and back into her room.

"Now tell me what happened to the map," James said, his calm _expression becoming filled with hatred.

"You got it," Sirius replied, "But first; let me tell you about our plan."

=End Chapter=

**__**

Ti: *Does a drunken jig while singing, 'IT'S RAINING MEN!' Thanks for the review! MEL'S GONE! BWAHAHAHA!

**__**

Danni is Divine, James is Mine: Sorry about it being so confusing! Didn't notice the… con…fusing..ness… confusingness! Is that even a word? Oh well! Hope this chapter was less confusing

**__**

Potterschick: Yeah, I know the rating doesn't go as high as 'x.' Sorry for the confusing-ness on your side! They did get together in one of the previous chapters. It says it in the chapter after the chapter with the cliffhanger… that last sentence was confusing. Hope you understood it as much as I did!

**__**

lilbird: Yeah, a lot of people have been saying that last chapter was confusing. So let me explain it: The plan was to see if James really did like Lily, and to see that, Ness, Belle, Remus, and Sirius didn't do anything to Lily. They decided that if James really liked her, it wouldn't be for some act. I hope that helped you!

**__**

sahana1: Oh dear! Try not to check everyday, because I haven't found the time anymore. I've been trying to figure out what I want to be when I grow up, and I can't decide! Have any suggestions? ANYWAYS! If you have an e-mail address, I can e-mail you whenever I have an update! I'll put the name of the story, the author penname, Chapter #, Chapter Title, and then the link to the new chapter. But if you don't have a penname, I'll try to figure out a way that you don't have to check everyday!

**__**

Gryffindors-Light: AHAHA! Melody left! *Dances* Ah! Who doesn't love being childish! I'm childish when it comes to getting sweets like candy, chocolate, ice cream, ETC! Oh well! I'm getting hungry, so I'd better stop talking about that! Thanks for the review!

**__**

ladyiris27: A few people have been asking about that last chapter, and what they did. So here's my little explanation (hoping it'll get my confusing writing set up right): Ness, Belle, Sirius, and Remus figured that if James really liked her, he'd like her for who she is, and not for an act. So, they did nothing on her to see if he would choose her or not… AND HE DID! AHAHAHA! I hope that cleared it up for you! Sorry about the confusion!

**__**

Shorty: Sorry, sorry! That last chapter was a bit short, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't as short as this one! AHAHAHA! Hope you like the story so far!

**__**

Windowseat Wonderer: YAY! You understood the last chapter! Thanks for the review, because I was starting to think that the last chapter was confusing for everyone! Thanks so much!

**__**

James-Padfoot: Ah! I couldn't think of a better design for the boxers. At first, I wanted flying cows, but I decided on the face! Funny thing is, a few days after I uploaded that last chapter, I turned on the TV, and there was this guy with his face in the crotch area of his boxers. I think… IT'S A SIGN! Or, maybe not! Thanks for the review!

**__**

Captain Oblivious: *Pats you on the head, jumps in a box, and drives off in a box-mobile* AHAHAHAHA! CATCH ME NOW!

**__**

Alia: Thanks for the review! *Does a drunken jig* really appreciate it~~~

**__**

LilyEvans221: Mel has left the story for now… and I think forever! Oh well! I don't know where I'm going with this story, really! I'm just writing down whatever pops into my head, and for some sad reason, that Boxer thing popped into my head. Thanks for the Review!

**__**

fizban hat: Yeah! I loved the boxers' idea. Funny thing happened: A few days after I uploaded that last chapter, I turned on the TV, and there was this guy with his face in the crotch area of his boxers. It was like some weird, idiotic, tormenting, beautiful, sign! Ah, well! Thanks for the review!

**__**

crimsonmyst: Ah, I CAN JUST PICTURE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH YOUR ROOM WHEN YOU'RE GONE, and after I stop crying. BWAHAHAHA! I'll probably help Sandle re-decorate her room, and then re-decorate your room… OR I'LL REDECORATE MY ROOM WHILE SHE REDECORATES YOUR ROOM, THEN WE'LL SEE WHAT EACH OTHER HAS DONE! AHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review!

**__**

Emrisah: Thanks for the review! My valentines day was chocolate filled, a/k/a BEAUTIFUL! 

**__**

Sallymander: Thanks for the review! I liked that part too, and I'll update whenever I can!

**__**

LJstagflwer4e/JCtigerwolf4e: For some weird reason, I don't know why Mel was there. Honestly, I write down whatever pops into my brain, and for some reason, she popped into my brain. Why did she pop into my brain; simply to screw up my nervous system... I think… Thanks for the review, and sorry the last chapter was confusing! A lot of people have been saying that!

**__**

Optical Illusions: Sorry! That last chapter was confusing to understand! That's what a lot of people have been saying. But the answer: They didn't do anything to Lily. They wanted to see if James really would stay with her for who she was, for an act, or go with Mel. He chose her! Hope that cleared it up!

**__**

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks for the review! BWAHAHA! I couldn't think of a chapter title, so put that in, and pasted it in every reply to the reviewers! Hope you liked this chapter!

**__**

Andreablack: Thanks for the review! I'll update whenever I can find the time!


	33. WORSHIP ME

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story including (most) of the things written.

****

Author: This chapter has a little prologue written before the chapter number. You need to read it before you can understand the rest of the chapter. Here it is:

Lily walked into the great hall. Seventh years sat there, pale and rigid. Some of them attempted to eat their breakfasts, others just stared into space. This could only mean one thing.

She shook her head as if not wanting to accept it. A cool chill came from nowhere, causing the girl to shiver. Suddenly, she felt helpless. "It can't be that," she whispered, "it just can't be."

"Lily," someone said from behind her. She quickly turned around. James, Sirius, Remus, Ness, Belle, Alice, and Frank stood there; they all looked so grim. Belle had been the one speaking. "It's here. It's come."

This was the dreaded day that Seventh years never wanted to arrive. The day they called _The beginning of the end_. The first day…

…of the N.E.W.T.s.

Chapter 33

"Okay," Lily said after calming down a bit. "Let's go… um… eat breakfast."

They sat down with the rest of the tired students.

"Um," Ness tried to start a conversation, "Where's… Peter?"

"We don't know," Sirius replied, trying to hide his amusement.

"When we woke up, he was gone," Remus added.

=+=

Meanwhile, in the middle of the dark forest:

"Where am I?" asked a tired, cold, and naked Peter Pettigrew. He looked around, "Somebody? Anybody?"

Suddenly, the bushes behind him rustled. Turning around, he saw a note that read: _It took the better part of our lives to build that map!_

The bushes rustled a second time, and growling erupted from it.

"Oh shit," Peter murmured.

=+=

"If he doesn't get back on time," James said, "he'll have to take the N.E.W.T.s during summer break."

The 1st-4th years ate quietly, trying not to disturb the upper years during their misery. 6th years attempted to calm the 5th years, but when they failed, they just ate in silence. Suddenly, the owls flew in, dropping packages to several students. Every 7th year got one thin letter. Each note contained pretty much the same thing:

__

Try your best on the N.E.W.T.s. Don't be scared. We just **know** you're going to pass them!

Even though the parents meant well, these letters were like bricks of pressure placed on each student's shoulders.

Murmurs of, "They expect us to pass," came through the Great Hall for 2 minutes. It went silent again for what felt like eternity. 3 silent minutes passed where the 7th years re-read the letters over and over again. As if on cue, they all pulled out their notes and books for some last minute studying.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the whole student body. "Please allow me to talk with the 7th years." Most of the students walked out, giving looks to the staying students that could only mean, 'good luck.'

"Albus, please do _not_ do this," Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "The pressure on them may cause the lot of 'em to collapse!"

"Poppy," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling, "I promise this'll be the last year I do this."

"But-"

Professor Flitwick elbowed her and each of the teachers became silent.

"What do you think he wants?" Lily asked James. His reply was a mere shrug.

"As you know, today marks day 1 of N.E.W.T.s." He said with a small smirk. "I will not lie; these tests will honestly control the rest of your life."

The frightened look on the students faces as they gazed up at him forced Dumbledore to try not to laugh. He cleared his throat to control himself.

"I will give you 30 seconds to study. These 30 seconds started 2 minutes ago. Evidently, you owe me 1 ½ minutes of your time. I will take them out of your tests." He could feel the students stop breathing.

"This has gone too far," Madame Pomfrey whispered furiously at him.

"Ah, but if you looked at the posters…what did you read?" Dumbledore asked.

A student from the Ravenclaw table rose a shaky hand. Dumbledore nodded, and the student said, "N.E.W.T.s begin today."

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, but all you really read was _N.E.W.T.s_ _begin_. You never finished reading the poster because you assumed it started today." The students were confused. "All you read was _N.E.W.T.s begin_, and as fear struck you, each of you ran off before you could finish."

"The hell?" Sirius asked.

"You never read the last few words," Dumbledore said. "What the posters and flyers said was--"

=+=

"What are they so worried about?" A second year Slytherin asked. "They're all morons!"

"Yeah!" Her friend replied, "They're so worried today. No test can start on Saturday!"

=+=

"So," James spoke up, "What you're really saying, is we have today and tomorrow to study?"

Dumbledore nodded. They all ran for the doors, their notes clutched tightly in their hands.

=+=

"How long do you think it's going to take for Wormtail to find his way out?" Sirius asked. Due to the fact the common room was filled with buzzing Seventh years, no one could hear their conversation.

"No clue," James said. "Do you think we should make him suffer more?"

Remus sat back in his seat. "Of course! What are friends for?" He pulled out a spare sheet of parchment and began to write.

=+=

Lucius Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common room. "Which one's Pettigrew?" he asked while staring at a piece of parchment he found in front of the entrance.

"He's the smaller of the Marauders," one of his thugs called from the opposite side of the room.

"I see," He squinted angrily at the parchment as he re-read the note:

__

Dear Lucius (Or shall I call you Luscious?),

_I'm not sure whether this is the perfect time to say this, or not, but **I LOVE YOU!**_ _Whenever I see you from across the room, I can't help but want to run over there and squeeze your ass. I control my womanly urges, of course…but just barely…_

Please reply as truthfully as you can, after all- heh heh-

It's mating season.

Sincerely,

Peter Pettigrew

Balling the note, he tossed it into the fire and stormed off to find Peter.

=+=

"Calm down," Lily murmured to Belle. They were staying in Lily's room in the head tower. They could hear a burst of laughter coming from James's room.

"I wonder what those morons are doing now," Ness sighed. She picked up a pillow and threw it at the wall softly.

=+=

The guys laughed as they thought of the look on Peter's face when Lucius came after him. Suddenly, they heard a loud _THUD_ from the wall where the girls were staying.

"Sounded like a pillow hitting the wall," Sirius said.

"But who on that side could throw a pillow so hard?" Remus asked, slightly puzzled.

=+=

"Ah, this is my favorite time of the year," Professor Dumbledore said, pouring a glass of firewhisky for each of the teachers. "The school is quiet, the teachers are drunk," he took a sip from his own glass, "and the last day of school, is just in the blink of an eye."

"Albus," Professor Flitwick said, placing his glass back down, "you said that the last day of school is just in the blink of an eye on September the second."

"Your point is?" Dumbledore asked, arching an eyebrow.

"In your eyes," Flitwick continued, "everything goes by in the blink of an eye."

"Dear, Flitwick," the twinkle of laughter in his eyes calmed down. He sounded almost sad when he finally said, "No matter how long a moment may last, when you look back on your life, it seems as if life goes by in the blink of an eye."

The teachers sat silently for a moment before Dumbledore broke the silence. "We've lived our lives the way we have, surrounded by friends and family. Let's hope it ends that way."

They all cheered.

=+=

On Monday morning, the Gryffindor seventh years got up bright and early. Head Boy and Head Girl walked in and gave them a speech about how Gryffindors stood for bravery. The Ravenclaw prefects gave a speech about how they stood for intelligence. Slytherin Prefects gave a speech about how they were going to beat the muggle-borns. Finally, the Hufflepuffs gave a speech saying they weren't the leftovers, and their test scores would prove it.

Each of the seventh years walked into the Great Hall, ready for their tests. They all took a breath and sat down, not saying a word to anyone.

As soon as they all finished their breakfasts, Dumbledore stood up before the student body. "Good luck," was all he could say.

The fifth years stayed in the Great Hall, ready to take their first test. Seventh years were being led out of the room.

"When you walk in, you will all choose a desk similar to where you sat in the great hall," Professor Flitwick said loudly. The students nodded before walking into a large, circular room. The walls looked as if they were made out of marble. Desks were placed in the middle of the room. Packets of questions, clean pieces of parchment, and a couple of quills were placed on each desk.

"First test, Charms." Professor Flitwick said. "Answer the questions. You may write directly on the packet. I will call each of you into that room," he pointed at the side room, "and ask you for a few spells to perform. When you are done, you will walk back to your seat silently, and continue on your packet. No speaking while the test is in progress. The room I will be in can hear everything going on outside, whether it's a sneeze or a shift of your position. Please choose a seat, and when I say go, the test will begin."

Every student took a seat near their friends. They took a deep breath to get ready for their final test as Hogwarts students.

"Ready?" Flitwick asked. "Go. First I will need Alcantar, Lydia."

=+=

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," James said after the last test. "I guess the late night studying really paid off."

"What?" Sirius asked, horrified. "My James wouldn't do late night studying!"

James just shrugged, "Late night studying, late night snogging. What's the difference?" He raised an eyebrow at his friends.

Sirius grinned and gave James a high five.

=+=

"Well," Lily said, "The last test is done. School's going to be over in 2 weeks."

Ness nodded sadly, "It gives you a hollow feeling at the pit of your stomach, doesn't it?"

"By the way," Belle interrupted, "Where's that scrapbook you were making?"

"It's downstairs," Lily said. "Do you want to go check it out?" The two nodded and she led them out.

=+=

"Let's go downstairs," James said after throwing his socks in the corner of his room and putting on a pair of slippers.

The three walked downstairs to find the girls getting ready to open a large red and gold book.

"What's that?" Remus asked. "It looks like a scrapbook you've been making within the past year." They looked at him. "I hear a lot of things," was all he said.

"Can we see?" Sirius asked.

"Okay," Lily replied, "Why not?"

They all crowded around the book and began to flip through the pages. There were different pictures of the library, pictures of the party that they had when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, group pictures of all of them, pictures of James beating Sirius in Wizards Chest, Remus beating James, and Sirius beating Remus, pictures of all the different holidays, and a picture that the girls took at the same spot, the same poses, but in all 4 different seasons. 

On the last page were 7 pictures: a picture of Ness, Belle, Remus, and Sirius laughing as James cursed Lily's hair so it turned neon (this took place in 1st year), a picture of the group in second year as they struggled through their final exams, a third year picture of Ness, Belle, Sirius, Remus, and Peter laughing as Lily kicked James in the crotch, a fourth year picture of them all celebrating after a victory over Hufflepuff in Quidditch, a fifth year picture of Ness, Belle and Alice by the lake while Peter and Remus were sitting next to the tree, cooling off after a test, as Lily stood up for Snape while James and Sirius tried to reason with her (this picture was taken by one of the second years. Lily bought it off of her). There was a sixth year picture of a food fight on the second week back. Finally, the last picture was recently taken of the group just sitting in the shade of their favorite tree. Sirius swung upside down from one of the branches, Remus sat on the other side while holding one of his books, Ness sat on the middle of the tree trying to shake Sirius off of the branch, Belle was sitting on a different branch staring down at Lily and James who lay peacefully in the middle of the shade.

"Nice scrapbook," Remus said after a while. "It's almost heartwarming."

"Yeah," Lily said, thankful of the compliment.

"Let's go out for some fresh air?" James suggested. They all agreed and headed out.

=+=

"Well, the N.E.W.T.s are over," Dumbledore said, "And it's almost time to say goodbye to this class. So far, they've been the most entertaining. I think this class will be the hardest to let go of!"

"Well," Sprout said, "Anymore comments about death? You've been having a lot lately!"

They all laughed slightly.

"I have this one," Dumbledore said, "When a person dies, give hope that they're still alive. Although you may not have those to be with any longer, you still have the memories."

As he said that, Madame Pomfrey poured each of the teachers some butterbeer. They all raised their mugs over their head and replied, "Cheers!"

=End of Chapter=

****

Ti: I love It's raining men! I sung it on a band trip. I'm pretty sure I pissed off the driver though. OH WELL! TO BAD FOR HIM!

****

Stargirlr: Thanks for the review! The plan was pretty lame, actually. Sorry about that.

****

ladyiris27: Glad to hear you understand! Thanks for the review!

lilbird: No problem. Near the beginning (and up to now), my writing style's been confusing for some people. Do you remember that one chapter where at the end, James asked Lily to be his girlfriend (it was a cliffhanger, and most people hated me for it)? Well, the chapter after that, at the beginning, James walked down in the morning and it said that he saw his new girlfriend sitting on the couch (a/k/a Lily). Sorry for the confusion. Here's hoping you can remember that chapter

Swishy Willow Wand: Thanks for the review! This story's coming to the end.

****

vamperfly: Actually, I don't know why Mel came it. I just decided to write her in. Oh well! I hope you liked this chapter.

****

Sallymander: I liked the last chapter too! Here's hoping you liked this chapter~ Cheers!

****

Danni is Divine, James is Mine: The flashbacks were just there. I wrote that chapter out of boredom, and someone read it and told me to keep it in! Oh well!

****

firewalker32: Thanks for the review!

****

LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: Yay! Sorry about the whole confusion! I'm glad you got to understand it after my summary! I hope you liked this chapter!

sandLe: GEE! I WONDER WHAT THE SECRET MESSAGE WAS! HMMM!!!

Andreablack: Ah, I would like to get Sirius and Ness to go out with each other, and I was honestly debating it when the story started, but I decided not to. Now that I know that some reviewers would like them to go out, I would let them go out, but it's a bit too late! It's the N.E.W.T.s, so the end of the year's coming! I'm going to start a new story though. The characters will pretty much be the same, but I might re-name most of them. Could you do me a favor and help me think of a new name for Ness (or would u prefer her to have the same name)? Either way that character will go out with Sirius for a while, I promise. 

spotten kitten: Who doesn't love seven up? *chugs down 2-liter bottle you handed and gets the hiccups* o-hic-ops~ -hic- Tha-hic-nks for the –hic- review! -hic- Hope you-hic- liked this –hic- chapter –hic- *holds breath, turns blue, then passes out*

Optical Illusions: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter *even though it didn't have much about sausages*

Windowseat Wonderer: Nice review! Who isn't tired? I'm so tired, I'm pretty sure I'm going to forget to finish my homework. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not… oh well, I'd better finish it now just incase it's a bad thing!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus: Thanks for the review! Here's hoping you liked this chapter too! CHEERS!

iris: It's good to know someone's not going to flame me. I'm not very fond of flames. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

Gryffindors-Light: Ooh! I can go for some candy right now! After all, CANDY IS DANDY! Thanks for the review~

Angel Street: Ooh! Nice review! Short but sweet! Just like a chocolate bunny. mMm! Chocolate~ Thanks for the review!

Captain Oblivious: Sure you can have James's pants, just as long as you sell them, and I get 0% of the profit… wait a minnit… 0%? That doesn't sound right… Oh well! I'm too lazy to figure out what it's really supposed to be~ Hope you liked this chapter!


	34. Goodbye, Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that doesn't belong to me.  
  
=Chapter 33=  
  
It was two weeks before the last day of Hogwarts when Sirius woke up calmly. Everything was a blur. 'This must be how James feels,' he thought silently. Rubbing his eyes so everything would be clear, he yawned loudly. It was time for his daily, morning song. "Good morning, sunshine! The earth says—AHHH!"  
  
James stood over him. The boyish grin James wore made him look like the young Prankster Prince that ruled Hogwarts before Lily got to him.  
  
"James," Sirius said in a cautious tone. "Why were you watching me sleep?"  
  
"What day is it today?" James asked, ignoring Sirius' question.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow before smiling to himself. "It's Christmas Day, sir! It's Christmas Day!" he yelled in a childish way.  
  
"I'm not trying to recite the end of A Christmas Carol with you!" James laughed. "I'm saying its two weeks before what?"  
  
"The last day of school," Sirius replied. "What's so great about-? Ooh!"  
  
+Flashback+  
  
"Promise me something, James," Sirius said after pulling his first prank against a Slytherin.  
  
"What?" James asked, trying to stop laughing so hard.  
  
"Promise me that no matter what, we'll pull an end of the year prank for our goodbye to Hogwarts," Sirius replied as he watched the Slytherin Prefect stop, drop, and roll as the fire on his pants spread.  
  
"Deal," James said. They shook hands before bursting out in laughter again.  
  
+End Flashback+  
  
"You're actually going to keep your promise? With the Head Girl always by your side?" Sirius asked amazed. "Here I thought you'd forget about it."  
  
"Yeah, well," James said. "I'll keep the promise, just as long as we stick to the Marauder Code."  
  
"Hello?" Remus asked from outside the bed curtains. "Is it safe to come in?"  
  
"Of course it is," Sirius said. Remus walked in warily. "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Well," Remus began counting off the reasons. "First, I heard James's voice in here and both he and I sadly know Sirius sleeps in his underwear," he paused, "or... less."  
  
Sirius grinned slightly.  
  
"Then, I heard Sirius begin to sing his daily song, but then he screamed-- that's not a good sign. Then, I heard Sirius talking about keeping a promise, even though it would be behind Lily's back. Finally, I heard you guys talking about the Marauder Code."  
  
"We weren't going to do anything, Moony," James replied calmly. "We were just talking about an end of the year prank."  
  
"I see," Remus replied, sighing in relief. "We should really change the Marauder Code."  
  
"I think you're right," Sirius replied. "I'll keep the old one safe though."  
  
They all looked at a cross-stitched banner on the door. The words on it read, "The Marauder Code: Give it Hard." Of course, when they made this code they were in their first year, and, at that time, they were talking about their pranks. Now-a-days, they laughed to themselves whenever they thought about the other implications.  
  
"First of all," James said, "we need to know whether Wormtail is going to be a part of this or not."  
  
"No," Sirius and Remus said in unison. "He's going to tattle on us when the pressure gets too hard on him, like always," Sirius continued. "We'll just tell him about this when the year's through." James and Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now for the steps in completing this prank..." his mischievous grin grew as he told them the plans.  
  
=Step One: Recruiting People=  
  
"Hey Lily," James said as they sat in front of the common room fire, warming up. "You know in our old days, when you thought that I was a... um-- "  
  
"Self-centered, moronic, selfish toe-rag," she filled in.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I was just wondering if you liked those weird pranks I used to do on other people."  
  
"When people asked," she replied, "I would always lie and say no. But the lot of the pranks always put a smile on my face when I thought about them later in the day."  
  
"Good," James replied. He flashed a grin and said, "How would you like to be apart of the biggest prank yet?"  
  
=+=  
  
"Alright," Sirius yelled. He threw his fist in the air as a sign of triumph. "With the Head Girl and our other friends on our side, there's no way anyone would suspect us!"  
  
"Indeed," James said. "Now for Step Two: Telling you guys the times when this plan will be in motion." He quietly whispered the plan to the small group, stopping only to take sips from his glass of water.  
  
"Okay?" he asked. "Who will buy what on the last Hogsmeade visit will be decided at random. This plot will take place the last week of school. Get ready and take pictures. When this year is done, this'll be your fondest memory."  
  
====Day 1 of the last week of school====  
  
"Professor McGonnagall," James yelled while he raised his hand, "can you tell us all you know about Voldemort and why he appears to be getting stronger?"  
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonnagall said, "I will tell you when there's nothing else to teach! Sadly, we had the N.E.W.T.s earlier than expected, so listen up."  
  
The class sat up straight, ready to hear what was happening when they heard a furious screech from outside. Professor McGonnagall look affronted. She marched out of the classroom to find herself looking up at Peeves.  
  
"Will you please quiet down?" Professor McGonnagall asked sternly.  
  
"I have a riddle just for you!" he called in a taunting voice. "What happens when two students decide to snog themselves silly in the broom closet?" He paused for a moment to spin around. "PEEVES LOCKS THEM IN!" he cackled furiously.  
  
Professor McGonnagall looked up at Peeves for a moment before jogging to the broom closet. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors (that weren't part of the prank) ran after her to see who it was.  
  
"Thanks, Peeves," James called. He was, after all, the only person Peeves ever listened to.  
  
Peeves winked. "This plan better be worth my while, Jamesey-Wamsey, or else I will be very upset!" With that said, he flew off in the direction of the broom closet.  
  
"Quickly," James called, "Tape 'em under all the desks while McGonnagall's gone!"  
  
=+=  
  
"Alohomora," Professor McGonnagall said calmly. She heard a click of the door unlocking. Grabbing the handle, she thrust the door open to find herself staring eye-to-eye with Sirius and Ness, each of them feigning a badly-done-pretend-innocent look.  
  
"Detention to the both of you," McGonnagall coolly uttered. "Humph! A few days before you graduate, too, this happens!"  
  
=Later that Night=  
  
Sirius and Ness both got detention in the trophy room. Ness sat with her ear against the door, making sure no teacher was coming while Sirius picked out the larger trophies and placed them in the middle of the room. 13 minutes into the night, Ness whispered, "Someone's coming." They hopped over to the trophies and pretended to clean them with old rags.  
  
The door opened and shut, seemingly by itself. James quickly took off his invisibility cloak and dropped it off to the side. His left arm was filled with small black objects that he handed Sirius and Ness one-by-one. They worked to clip the black objects into the trophies without saying a word. When that was done, they carefully placed the trophies back and fake- cleaned some smaller ones as James walked away.  
  
====Day 2 of the last week of school====  
  
Remus sat in the library calmly. He eyed Madame Pince as she walked past him. Reaching into his book bag, he pulled out his ink bottle before purposely dropping his quill; he bent over to pick it up, making sure no teacher was heading his way. Satisfied, he tipped the ink bottle over, taking out smaller versions of the black objects.  
  
He got up to search for a book, or so people thought. Stepping into an aisle, he skimmed the titles of the books as he clipped the black objects on some specific volumes.  
  
====Day 3 of the last week of school====  
  
Lily patrolled the halls for her last rounds at Hogwarts. Looking around, she pulled off a pair of the black objects that held her hair up. She calmly clipped them on a few statues.  
  
"Got it ready?" James asked from behind her. She turned around and nodded. Hopping down from the statue, she walked off to continue the rounds, James following close behind.  
  
=Meanwhile=  
  
Belle strutted into the Great Hall. She pulled off her right shoe and, under it, she pealed off a sticker placed over – what appeared to be – a fake heal. Carefully pulling out the black objects from the small compartment, she stuck them to the bottoms of the tables before anyone could see.  
  
====Day 4 of the last week of school====  
  
"Professor McGonnagall!" Remus called. He rushed over to her as fast as he could go. "You have to see this!"  
  
He ran for the edge of the Dark Forest where a half dead Peter was laying. He had several different bruises. Some looked like they came from different plants, some looked like animal scratches, and others looked like punch marks.  
  
"Pettigrew! Get up!" Professor McGonnagall yelled sternly.  
  
Remus picked up a stick from the ground and began poking a brutal looking scar on Peter's back.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the group began to clip on some of the items while Professor McGonnagall was busy with their distraction.  
  
====Day 5 of the last week of school====  
  
The group sat in the Room of Requirement. They held up glasses of firewhiskey.  
  
They drank to their success of the prank and relaxed there, not only as classmates, but as the best of friends.  
  
They each secretly wished that the moment would never end, but they also knew it had to, just for the sake of watching the results of their 5-day labor.  
  
====Day 6 of the last week of school====  
  
"Well, it's been a great 7 years at Hogwarts," Sirius said calmly. "So who would like to join me in an old fashioned streak?" He shrugged when no one agreed to go with him. "I guess I'll go alone then."  
  
Standing up, he unbuckled his belt and tossed it aside. Noticing that the girls in the common room had their eyes on him, he began to strip tease, slowly un-buttoning his shirt and tossing it to a 5th year. The 5th year boy looked at the shirt in horror and tossed it to a girl.  
  
James put his left hand over Lily's eyes so she wouldn't see anymore. Taking his right hand, he put it over his own eyes.  
  
Ness raised an eyebrow as Sirius continued. She turned around and noticed Remus was reading a book, as if used to this. Belle had the Daily Prophet up, but she was looking over it watching Sirius.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Sirius said as he swung his arm over his head, as if to lasso something. "At least sing some kind of beat for me to dance with!"  
  
A muggle-born 3rd year began to sing loudly: "Move it in, move it out! Shove it in; shove it out, Disco lady!"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Sirius shouted.  
  
====Last Day of School====  
  
The Great Hall was decorated in Red and Gold flags; Gryffindor won the house cup. Dumbledore stood up. He was dressed in deep blue robes with silver stars sprinkled all over it. He looked over at all the students before he said, "This year, has been tough to keep up with a few people." He looked mainly at the four Marauders. "And yet," he continued, "It has also been quite enjoyable. This years' Seventh Year class his been the most memorable so far, and it will, indeed, be hard to let them go, but of course, it's my pleasure to watch them take their first step into adulthood."  
  
At least 10 7th years from each table sniffed sadly. They couldn't help but think about how quickly these years had gone by for them.  
  
"There is not much I can say," Dumbledore said, "But tuck-"  
  
James grinned  
  
"-in."  
  
A loud explosion occurred throughout the whole school.  
  
All the desks in every one of the classrooms rammed themselves into a wall, shattering into pieces. The walls began to break as the desks did this.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD-!" A Slytherin called.  
  
Meanwhile, in the trophy room, all trophies that Slytherins had won throughout the 7 years exploded. Also, the semi-new statues that the Slytherins begged for during 4th year turned to ice before melting, causing a miniature flood to flow throughout the 3rd floor.  
  
"ORDER," Madame Pince yelled. "QUIET PLEASE!"  
  
Every book that each of the seventh years had to borrow to do an essay in the library burst into flames, as did the sign on the Library Door that read Quiet, please.  
  
"It's Potter!" Snape yelled, pointing at the Gryffindor Table. "It's Potter!"  
  
On cue, all the Slytherins were thrown up into the air by pillars of water. It was quite entertaining to watch them struggle to get down.  
  
As all the students watched in enchantment, James jumped onto his feet, raising his goblet over his head and yelled out, "3 CHEERS FOR HOGWARTS!"  
  
The students that weren't in Slytherin raised their own goblets over their heads and cheered.  
  
Dumbledore joined them, his eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
=+=  
  
"Well, that was just as entertaining as we thought it would be," Sirius sighed. He thrust himself into the back of the horseless carriage. The rest of the group squeezed themselves in.  
  
When the carriage began to move, James threw the door open and poked his head out, careful not to fall off the carriage. "HEY, PROFESSOR KETTLEBURN!!" Professor Kettleburn looked at him. "DO YOU REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU COMPARED US TO ALL THE PLANTS IN HOGWARTS DURING 3rd YEAR?" He continued to stare. "YOU MAY STILL THINK THEY'RE SMARTER THAN US, BUT I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING!"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT, POTTER?" Professor Kettleburn snarled.  
  
"WE'RE ALIVE!" Over half of the trees in Hogwarts exploded.  
  
"SEE YA!" James called, as he flipped them off for one last goodbye.  
  
=End Chapter= 


	35. In The Blink Of An Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.  
  
=Epilogue=  
  
"Shut up, you stupid bird!" Sirius called the afternoon of October the 31st. He was beginning to get ready for his annual Halloween party when an owl landed in his bowl of onion dip.  
  
"Ah! Son of a-" He walked over to the owl and un-tied the letter from its leg. He ripped his note open when he noticed his best friend's writing on the envelope  
  
Hey, Mate!  
Can't wait for your party tonight! I'll try to find someone to baby sit little Harry, but he's getting as selfish as I am. I don't think that's a good sign.  
Anyways, neither Lily nor I can find Peter. Have you seen him? Just tell us if you can find him! --James  
  
He looked at the note for a moment. It never really came to his mind that Peter had been missing an awful lot lately. It started in seventh year, actually...  
  
But what could a moron like that be doing? Probably trying to find out if he left his stuffed mongoose in the hiding place he was assigned by James and Lily.  
  
"Argh," Sirius muttered quietly. "I'd better go get him," he said before apparating in an empty alleyway located in London. There he pushed a dumpster aside and walked through the wall behind it (similar to how to get to platform 9¾).  
  
As suspected, Peter was laying there taking a nap. Something didn't seem right though. Sirius stepped forward and looked at a weird stain on Peter. Walking closer, the mark became clearer and clearer before Peter woke up.  
  
"Wormtail," Sirius muttered angrily, "you traitor." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to a spot between Peter's eyes. "What have you done?"  
  
===Meanwhile, at the Potters===  
  
"So what are we watching tonight?" James asked slightly exhausted. "Sirius said he wanted us to bring a video to watch at the party."  
  
1 year old Harry wobbled over carrying one of their videos.  
  
"Harry wants us to bring-"  
  
"NO!" James yelled defiantly. "I am NOT going to bring-"  
  
"Oh, c'mon! It's not that bad!" Lily replied picking up a tape filled with episodes of Little House on the Prairie. "I know it's not that scary, but- "  
  
She got interrupted by a large bang on the door. Someone was trying to get in.  
  
James took Harry and pushed him into Lily's hands. "Lily, it's him. Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off."  
  
Lily through the movie aside and held the, now crying, Harry in her hands. She kissed him before running up the staircase.  
  
James stood there, his wand pointing at the door. A thought of something Dumbledore told him at his wedding flashed into his mind:  
  
It's amazing how life seems to go by in the blink of an eye  
  
The banging grew louder as he heard Lily trip over some of the stairs.  
  
One moment you're in the happiest state, like here at your wedding...  
And the next moment  
  
The banging door was blown aside as a hooded figure entered the room.  
  
May be your last...  
  
=End Story=  
  
Author: I seriously want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed my story! You guys are so cool. And for those who read my entire story and didn't review any of it: Thanks so much for not flaming me! I noticed my story started going downhill since chapter 15 ended, so I wanted to end it quickly. I'm beginning to start a new story (I actually wrote the first and second chapters already), but I can't upload it anytime soon. My internet's been down (I'm uploading this on my cousin's computer)  
  
SO, THANKS AGAIN! Please no flames. 


End file.
